Trois mots de trop
by Sheena China
Summary: Tout le monde rêve des trois mots comme je t'aime mais peu de personnes savent que trois autres mots peuvent avoir une grande influence sur la vie, comme je veux divorcer, Lily va l'apprendre à ses dépents...
1. Abandonnée

**Trois mots de trop.**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à une bonne dame nommée J.K.Rowling mais les événements n'appartiennent qu'à moi!

**Résumer:** Histoire centrée sur Lily et James. Cette fanfic sera certainement courte, plus courte que toute mes autres histoires mais elle a un style différent des autres, j'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes,

Sheena China

-----------------------------------------------

**Chap 1 : Abandonnée.**

Voilà, il venait de le dire, c'est trois mots de trop et moi… moi j'ai cette impression désagréable de sombrer, dans le vide, dans les ténèbres, de m'y enfoncer avec ardeur et d'y rester. Le noir total, avec pour seuls amis la douleur et la solitude. Alors qu'il n'y pas si longtemps j'étais dans la lumière, sur un petit nuage… au paradis en somme… et puis se noir, j'ai l'impression que cette lumière est si loin au dessus de moi… j'aurais tellement voulut la récupérer mais trop tard. J'ai cette désagréable sensation de ne plus être moi car sans lui je ne suis plus rien, je ne vaux plus rien… la douleur est si grande que les larmes me semblent inutile, ma douleur va au-delà… mais une seule question me donne envie de regarder celui qui vient de m'abandonner.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas.

Mais est-ce que je me connaissais à présent ? Avec lui je savais tout de moi mais maintenant ? Sans lui, qui suis-je ? Il du voir mon désespoir car il se rapprocha de moi, dans ses yeux l'inquiétude, il me regarda de ses yeux chocolats et posa une main dans ma nuque. Son contact me réveilla un peu mais surtout me dégoûta. Pour quoi sembler inquiet pour moi après se qu'il venait de me faire ! La colère me gagna en force et je me dégageais de ses mains avec énergie. Je l'avais blessé, je le savais, je le connaissais par cœur, enfin, je le croyais mais je l'avais fait exprès aussi, il le méritait après ce qu'il venait de me dire ! De toute façon il ne souffre pas autant que moi.

-Lily, écoute, ce n'est pas si facile…

-C'est pour une autre ? Demandais-je presque en criant.

Cette simple idée me révulsait, jamais je n'aurais accepté qu'il pose ses mains sur un autre corps que le mien, jamais je n'aurai accepté qu'il fasse l'amour à une autre que moi ! Non, non et non, si il avait fait ça jamais plus je ne croirais à l'amour…

-Lily, non ! S'écria-t-il choqué que je puisse avoir cette idée.

-Mais pourquoi alors James, je ne comprends pas ! Dis-moi, j'ai le droit de comprendre au moins ça ! J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi mon mari veut divorcer ! Hurlais-je.

Je l'aimais et c'est mots me firent mal… ces mots me faisait saigner le cœur. Pourquoi avait-il dit ces trois mots ? « Je veux divorcer »… il suffisait de trois mots pour planer, ceux là je les avais rêver toute ma jeunesse les « je t'aime » des princes charmants d'ailleurs je n'avais vu que ça dans les dessins animés ! Et là, maintenant, je savais que trois autres mots, de nature opposé, pouvaient vous faire sombrer loin, si loin, vous déchiré le cœur au lieu de vous le gonflé… Alors que je pensais l'avoir finalement trouvé mon Prince charmant. Ça n'avait pas été le grand amour immédiatement, ça n'avait pas été facile, j'avais détesté mon mari dans sa jeunesse, mais j'étais profondément tombé amoureuse de lui une fois devenu un adulte des plus respectable et charmant… et dire que ma sœur m'avait prévenue que jamais je ne trouverais le bonheur avec un de ses 'monstres' comme elle aimait à les appeler… pitoyable, j'étais pitoyable pour en arriver à penser à ma sœur que j'avais renier et qui en avait fait de même de son côté.

-Je suis désolé Lily… vraiment. On se voit samedi… au tribunal… murmura James la tête basse, avant de fermer la porte il me regarda d'un regard rempli de tristesse.

-Faux-cul ! M'écriais-je une fois que la porte fut fermée.

Et voilà, il partit me laissant seul, sentant la colère me submerger une nouvelle fois je pris le verre d'eau posé à côté de moi, un cadeau de sa mère d'ailleurs, et le balança sur la porte. Le verre explosa et des débris s'étendirent partout sur le sol mais je n'en avais vraiment plus rien à faire à présent, mon cœur était plus en miette que ce foutu verre. Je me dirigeais vers le bar, là j'y trouverais mon bonheur pour justement oublié mon malheur ! Quelle ironie du sort ! Je me mis à boire à même la bouteille et puis une autre et puis encore, jusqu'à me laisser glisser à même le sol et puis… pouf, plus de souvenir, le vide.

--------------------------

Trois coup sec sur la porte me firent sortirent de ma léthargie, pourquoi toujours trois ? Les gens n'en avait pas marre de se chiffre trois ! Je regardais autour de moi, l'alcool avait coulé à flot et j'avais un de ses maux de têtes ! Et puis le degré d'alcool dans le sang m'avait sûrement ramollis le cerveau qui marchait au ralentit. Et puis ses coups à la porte !

-Partez, il n'y a personne ! Criais-je tout en me tenant la tête histoire de calmer la douleur.

-Lily, ouvre, c'est Juliette !

-Y a personne j'vous dit !

Juliette fit explosé la porte et fit une entrée des plus surprenante la main tendue avec en son bout une baguette magique. Quand elle me vit au sol elle se précipita sur moi et vint me serrer fort dans ses bras tout en me berçant avec une douceur dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

-Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne comprennent que ce qu'ils aiment ! Soufflais-je à l'oreille de ma meilleure amie.

-Peut-être parce qu'en me criant 'il n'y a personne' ça m'a bien confirmé qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

-Arrête ça tout de suite Juliette ! J'ai le cerveau en compote, ne me fais pas réfléchir ! La réprimandais-je.

-En effet, c'est trop dur de réfléchir, ton cerveau va court-circuiter !

Juliette se leva, je me mis à regretter la chaleur de son corps, je la vis aller dans ma cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo, les armoires et fit un boucan incroyable, je repris ma pauvre tête en main, elle cherchait visiblement quelque chose de précis.

-Je t'en prie fait comme chez toi ! Soufflais-je grinçant des dents à cause du bruit.

-Lilou, je te jures que t'es lourde quand t'es bourré ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi J… enfin, pourquoi tes amis refusaient que tu boives !

Je grognais sans remarquer le lapsus de Juliette, d'ailleurs celle-là se ramena enfin avec une substance plus que douteuse en main.

-J'crois quand même que si t'as faim j'ai des meilleurs truc que ton bazar ! Dis-je dégoûter tout en m'éloignant prudemment d'elle.

-Qui t'as dit que c'était pour moi, s'exclama mon amie avec un grand sourire.

Juliette s'approcha de moi d'une démarche sûr d'elle-même et avec un sourire et des yeux diaboliques, il était impassable pour moi de faire quelque chose de cohérent pour l'arrêter dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais !

-Tu rêves éveillé ma vieille ! Hors de question que je boives ça ! Répliquais-je ne trouvant rien d'autre pour me défendre que la parole.

-On pourra enfin parlé comme il faut après ça ! S'il te plait Lilou, supplia mon amie brune avec ses yeux de chien battu.

D'un air agacé je pris son truc immonde et le but cul sec. C'était répugnant, je la déteste… enfin des fois… comme maintenant quoi. Je fis une grimace de dégoût et m'essuyais la bouche d'un revers de la main.

-J'ai toujours su que tu voulais ma mort et empocher tout mon héritage !

-Lilou, je ne suis pas ta fille !

-Peut-être, mais t'es la seul amie cher que j'ai dans cette ville… j'ai besoin de toi Juliette.

Alors lentement, pour la première fois de la journée, je me mis à pleurer comme un bébé, et Juliette comme une maman se mit à me bercer.

-Viens, on va dormir dans ta chambre !

-Non, il y a son odeur j'arriverais jamais à dormir ! M'exclamais-je.

Juliette leva un sourcil interrogateur, elle me connaissait à force de me fréquenter.

-Et ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Et puis de toute façon j'ai brûlé le lit… dis-je honteusement.

-Allons chez moi alors !

Elle transplana tout en me soutenant fermement jusque chez elle. Elle me coucha dans son lit et déposa la couverture sur moi et je m'y blottis comme un enfant, en remontant la couverture jusqu'au coup, pour aussi tôt plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

------------------------

Un mal de tête affreux me sortit enfin de mon rêve. Je me levais et regardais la pièce autour de moi.

-Mais ou est-ce que je suis moi ? Me demandais-je tout haut.

Et puis tout me revint à l'esprit… James… je secouais alors brusquement la tête, je ne voulais plus en entendre parler ! Et puis finalement une odeur de bonne cuisine me titilla les papilles et me changea l'esprit par la même occasion. J'avais la dalle après tout, je n'avais pas mangé depuis ce matin !

Je sortis prudemment de la pièce tout en défroissant mes habits, arrivé dans la pièce principale de cet appartement, je vis Juliette au fourneau, elle chantait et dansait sur la musique qu'une petite radio diffusait. Je me mis à pouffer de rire. Juliette était quelqu'un d'unique, on s'était rencontré à Poudlard mais nous n'étions pas devenue amie à cette époque, elle était à Poufsouffle et moi à Gryffondor et il faut dire que là-bas on ne favorise pas trop l'amitié extra Maison. En fait, on était devenue amie bien plus tard, quand on avait commencé le travail en tant qu'apprenti Médicomage. On s'était retrouvé ensemble avec un Médicomage expérimenté, vieux et barbant, en plus, il puait de la gueule. Alors par tous les moyens on avait fait en sorte de lui bousiller son moral jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en dépression ! Mais il l'avait mérité, il était vraiment dur et peau de vache avec nous ! Et puis, est-ce vraiment grave de lui mettre des oestrogènes dans son café jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en pousse des seins ou de lui coller une perruque de toutes les couleurs avec une colle extra forte quand il dormait ? Peut-être un peu finalement…

-Tu vas danser comme une gourde encore longtemps ? Demandais-je ne m'asseyant sur une chaise haute près de son bar.

-Ah Lilou, j'ai apporté un jeu qui devrait te plaire ! Dit-elle en ignorant ma remarque.

-J'ai faim avant toute chose, répondis-je tout en me frottant le ventre.

-C'est vrai, la devise de Lily est : « la bouffe avant tout le reste ! », pouffa la jeune brune.

-Crétine, répliquais-je d'un ton mordant.

-Estomac sur patte !

-Eh ! Me vexais-je.

-Y a que la vérité qui blesse ma Lilou.

Je pris une serviette à mes côtés et lui balançais sans ménagement mais elle tomba mollement à côté de Juliette qui me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-T'es vraiment pas doué pour le sport !

Je lui tirais la langue de manière enfantine.

-Le seul sport que je veux bien pratiquer est le sport de chambre !

Il y eut soudain un blanc entre nous.

-Enfin, avant… murmurais-je tout en me tortillant sur ma chaise mal à l'aise.

Juliette en tant que vraie amie me sortit de l'embarras dans lequel je m'étais mise toute seule.

-Tiens, dis mon amie d'un ton bienveillant en posant une assiette remplie de mes victuailles préférées.

Je pris ma fourchette et l'enfonçait profondément dans mon poulet. Juliette me connaissait, elle savait que je ne parlerais pas encore tout de suite de mon problème. On mangea donc en silence, enfin, si on omet les coups de fourchette sur les assiettes et la radio ainsi que la télé, oui c'était en silence. Juliette se leva alors et débarrassa nos deux assiettes. Pendant se temps je regardais la déco de l'appart' de mon amie.

-T'as remarqué que sur ta cheminée, il y a deux cadres où on te vois avec des mecs différents ?

-Oui je sais, c'est au cas où un des deux débarque à l'improviste, j'ai qu'à vite planquer l'autre !

Je secouais la tête amusée. Juliette n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille à être fidèle en amour, elle avait même un certain mal à se poser et à prendre des choses tel que ça au sérieux. Elle partit alors et revint avec une grande photo, je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'il y avait sur la photo mais en voyant le sourire de Juliette je me doutais que c'était encore un de ses plans douteux.

-Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Elle me tendit la photo, c'était une photo agrandie du visage de James, mon cœur se serra, pourquoi Juliette me faisait ça ? Elle me reprit alors la photo du visage de mon futur ex-mari.

-Regarde se que j'en fait !

Elle prit la photo et une punaise, elle punaisa alors la photo sur son jeu de fléchette.

-25 point si on touche les yeux, 20 si on touche les oreilles, 15 si c'est sur le nez, 5 au milieu du front, et 1 sur les joues ! Première à cent !

-Oh, Juliette, soufflais-je.

La jeune fille me tendit ses fléchettes avec un grand sourire.

-ça te fera du bien.

-D'accord, et si c'est le menton ? On dit 10 point ?

Juliette éclata de rire, je lançais cette flèche et elle atterrit sur le nez de James. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas si désagréable finalement ! Ma deuxième flèche fonça s'enfoncer dans l'oreille de James et ma dernière alla se planter sur le mur. Je souris à mon amie et lui tendit les fléchettes qu'elle lança à son tour.

-Au fait ? Demandais-je alors qu'elle se préparait à lancer la deuxième.

-Hum ?

-Comment tu l'as appris ?

Juliette baissa alors son bras tendu et me regarda avec un sourire crispée, elle se gratta l'avant bras soudain mal à l'aise.

-En fait… hum, James est venu me voir à l'hôpital et m'a dit que t'avais besoin d'aide… je lui ai demandé pourquoi et j'ai ajouté que si c'était pour t'aider à cuisiner il en était hors de question parce que, tu te rappelles, la dernière fois t'as faillit m'égorger avec un grand couteau ! Pouffa Juliette.

Je fronçais aussi tôt les sourcils en réservant à Juliette mon regard le plus glacial.

-Et ?

-Ben, il m'a dit… enfin, pour… hum, comment dire… le di…

-C'est bon, tais-toi, n'en parlons pas maintenant ! Continuons de jouer s'il te plait, mais avant je vais au toilette.

-Pas de prob, tu sais où elles sont… souffla Juliette, dans ses yeux brillaient l'inquiétude.

Lily laissa ses pieds la guider… finalement, malgré tout, James était inquiet pour elle et il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seul chez eux. Elle soupira, pourquoi continuait-il à vouloir la protéger alors qu'il était partit ?

-------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China:

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ce p'tit chap. En fait, j'ai rêvé d'une histoire similaire et je l'ai adapté! Je l'ai écris ce matin même et là j'viens juste de finir de corriger certaine fautes d'orthographes. J'avoue que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je publies aussi vite une de mes histoires mais je suis de bonne humeur et je pense que je ne saurais pas beaucoup plus l'amélioré sur ce coup.

Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu jusqu'au bout et laissez des com possitif ou négatif, ça fait toujours avancer les les choses!


	2. Coup de grâce

**Trois mots de trop**

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base appartient à J.K.Rowling mais les idées et les événements qui s'y passent n'appartiennent qu'à moi ainsi que quelques personnages bien à moi !

**Résumer :** James vient de demander le divorce à Lily. Juliette, une des meilleures amie de Lily, vient au secours de la rousse et l'emmène chez elle pour qu'elle pense le moins possible à toute cette histoire. Maintenant, on va voir comment notre rousse favorite va faire pour réagir face à cet événement fâcheux...

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de vos encouragements,

Sheena China.

-------------------------------------------------

Chap 2 : Coup de grâce...

J'étais plongée dans mes songes quand je sentis qu'on me secouait le corps, comme une enfant, je me blottis un peu plus dans mes couettes tout en émettant un grognement sonore. Juliette, car bien sûr il s'agissait d'elle, se frotta le front agacée de me voir toujours aussi peu motivée au saut du lit. Elle retenta sa chance mais c'était déjà peine perdue, ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne solution pour me faire lever.

-Lily, lève toi ! Ordonna-t-elle en m'enlevant brusquement la couverte.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Grognais-je de mécontentement en replaçant la couette sur ma tête.

Au passage, j'ai décoché un regard noir à Juliette qui commençait à s'agacer de plus en plus, d'ailleurs elle se mit à taper du pied, un horrible tic qu'elle avait quand elle était énervée ou stressé.

-La vie appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Me rappela Juliette.

-Si tu continues à t'obstiner t'auras plus de vie pour vérifier ton dicton de mer--! Répondis-je méchamment.

-Tu l'auras cherché Evans ! Rugit la jeune brune.

J'eus à peine le temps de regarder dans la direction de mon amie qu'un sceau d'eau froide me tomba dessus… j'étais frigorifié autant par l'eau qui venait de coulé sur moi, que part le nom de famille employé… Evans, ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus employer à mon encontre que… enfin, je m'étais habitué à Potter.

-Viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine quand tu te seras séché ! Me dit alors Juliette sans remarquer mon manque de répondant.

Quand elle partit, je me suis levée tel un robot pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, une fois dedans je fis glissé mon pyjama et ouvrit la porte coulissante de la douche… j'avais toujours préféré les douches au bain, elle m'avait toujours plus détendue, en plus, je n'avais aucun risque de me rendormir dans une douche ! l'eau coula sur mon corps laiteux...On était samedi aujourd'hui, ça faisait trois jours que je squattais chez Juliette, trois jours que je ne travaillais plus, trois jours que je n'avais plus vue mon futur ex-mari. Aujourd'hui, j'avais rendez-vous au Ministère dans le Département de la Justice pour la séparation… James m'avait envoyé un hibou hier pour me tenir au courant de l'heure à laquelle je devais venir, à quel étage avait lieu notre rencontre et quel personne je devais chercher si je me perdais dans les décombres du Ministère, un dénommé Sparks, ce nom me rappelait quelque chose de Poudlard mais je ne savais plus vraiment quoi... ça faisait quatre ans que j'avais quitté l'école et mes souvenirs n'étaient pas des plus clairs quand il ne s'agissait pas de mes amis les plus proches... pensés à Poudlard me fit rappeler un tas de souvenirs, bon comme mauvais mais qui avaient forgé la personne que j'étais actuellement.

Je soupirais et coupa la douche, je sortis et prit un essuie au passage pour m'essuyer le visage. Il était tout juste 7h45 et mon rendez-vous était à 9h. Il n'était pas si tôt que ça mais j'avais eu l'habitude de me lever plus tard parce que mon boulot commençait seulement à 9h30 et était à deux pas de l'appartement que j'habitais... Une fois rhabillé assez confortablement : un baggy et un large t-shirt noir, je rejoignis Juliette de bien meilleure humeur.

-Lilou, t'as pas vu ma montre ? Me demanda Juliette de manière hystérique mon amie en fouillant sous un vêtement qui traînait sur son aquarium.

Sans trouver ce qu'elle voulait elle se mit à quatre pattes pour regarder sous son meuble.

-Non. Mais va voir dans le canapé, lui dis-je en me servant mon café du matin.

-Pourquoi m'a montre serait dans le canapé ? S'étonna alors Juliette en se relevant tout en s'époustouflant les habits.

-Peut-être parce que tu t'es endormie là hier soir ! Lui rappelais-je tout en sirotant mon café brûlant.

Juliette sembla réfléchir un instant puis se dirigea vers son canapé.

-Elle était sous un coussin... soupira Juliette en revenant vers moi tout en accrochant sa montre à son poignet.

-De rien pour mon aide Ju, soupirais-je alors qu'elle passait à côté de moi à toute vitesse.

-Mince, où est-ce que j'ai mit mes clés maintenant ! S'écria la jeune brune.

J'haussais les épaules de manière indifférente. Juliette était le genre de fille a ne jamais préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain et devait par conséquent tout préparer le matin même, c'est pourquoi, elle était beaucoup plus à fleur de peau et impatiente qu'habituellement. Habitué à son stress, je n'y prenais plus vraiment attention. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me mis à me resservir un autre café pendant qu'elle partait à la recherche de ses clés.

-Lilou ! Tu pourrais m'aider ! S'écria alors Juliette en se passant la main dans les cheveux de manière désespérée.

-Hors de question ! La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de t'aider à trouver tes affaires, t'as pas arrêté de me crier dessus parce que j'étais dans ton chemin, et quand enfin je t'ai retrouvé tes clés tu t'es cassé sans me dire merci ! Dis-je en continuant de boire mon café du matin.

-Lilou ! Me supplia Juliette du regard.

-Bon, d'accord, je t'autorise à me gueuler dessus mais tu me dis merci quand je te les trouve et tu me payes le déjeuner tout à l'heure, et avec le sourire et je veux manger dans le parc !

-Finalement j'hésite...

-Comme tu veux ! Bonne merde ma poule.

-Attends, d'accord, mais oublie le sourire !

-ça marche.

Avec lenteur, je me dirigeais vers le frigo de la jeune fille et me mis à regarder dedans.

-Lily, pourquoi tu regardes là-dedans ! J'ai beau être distraite, je ne le suis pas à ce point là, je ne compte pas manger mes clés.

-J'ai un creux, je mange, puis je t'aide !

-Lily ! S'écria une nouvelle fois la brune.

-J'ai besoin d'un truc dans l'estomac je te dis ! Finalement, j'aurais du rajouter que tu ne me gueule pas dessus !

Je pris le dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat fait maison. Et mordit une grosse bouchée dedans.

-Ouah ! Mon dessert de tout à l'heure ! Gémit Juliette en me voyant l'engloutir.

Avec une grande compassion, je lui tendis mes restes et léchais mes doigts. Encore une fois, je regardais ce qu'il y avait de bon dans son frigo et prit une cuisse de poulet, j'avais envie de manger ça tout d'un coup. J'ouvris la porte du four à micron histoire de le réchauffer, je n'avais jamais été une adepte des repas froids, je les préférais chaud.

-Tiens, tes clés, dis-je à l'intention de Juliette en sortant ses clés du four comme si de rien n'était...

Avec le temps, je ne m'étonnais même plus des endroits où étaient les affaires de mon amie.

-Mais pourquoi mes clés étaient là ? S'étonna Juliette.

-ça, les mystères de la vie ! Bon, va travailler, amuse toi bien au boulot et soit sage avec tes petits camarade Ju, essaye de pas te faire prendre entrain de te battre avec Jamie et de pas te faire prendre dans un coin obscur avec London ! Lui conseillai-je tout en lui remettant le col de sa veste comme il faut.

-Oui maman, souffla Juliette en prenant une voix enfantine.

Elle sortit de son appart en m'envoyant un bisous volant, puis elle y re pénétra.

-T'as oublié quelque chose ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Courage pour tout à l'heure Lily. Bon, je file.

La porte se ferma une nouvelle fois, j'étais à présent perdue dans mes pensées et au fil de celle-ci je sentis un trac prendre place au creux de mon estomac et y prendre place, j'allais revoir James, une boule se forma dans ma gorge qui se fit soudain sèche... j'allais enfin le revoir... mais pour décider des papiers pour le divorce ! Ce n'était pas vraiment dans des bonnes conditions que je me rendais là, ce n'était pas vraiment avec un état d'esprit approprié non plus... D'un pas plus lourd, je me dirigeais vers la chambre, j'avais envie de mettre d'autre vêtement... j'avais envie que James me trouve belle à cette réunion... et surtout qu'il change d'avis.

----------------------------

Le couloir était rempli d'allé et venue d'inconnu, je me sentais assez mal à l'aise sur la chaise sur laquelle j'attendais l'arrivé de James. J'étais largement en avance, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes... Il était 8h45 et je tordais un mouchoir qui me servait en cet instant d'anti-stresse... Finalement, j'avais opté pour une jupe noire classique mais avec tout de même des fentes sur le côté. Pour le dessus, j'avais préféré mettre une chemise blanche légèrement décolté, j'avais attaché mes cheveux mais j'avais laissé ressortir deux mèches. Enfin, j'entendis le pas caractéristique de James... il approchait... à cette constatation je tordis encore plus mon pauvre mouchoir et d'ailleurs, il ne fut pas le seul à se tordre car mon pauvre ventre en fit de même. Tout en aspirant ma respiration, je levais les yeux pour voir apparaître mon futur ex... Il avait un pantalon noir avec une chemise de la même couleur, il avançait les mains dans les poches l'air serein et tranquille. Mon cœur bondit à sa simple vision et je détournais les yeux pour calmer ma respiration... Comment une personne peut-elle avoir un tel effet sur une autre ?

-Bonjour Lily, souffla alors l'homme.

-Bonjour... réussis-je à articuler.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je prenne cette voix si aigue ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir la voix d'une fane hystérique devant son idole de toujours, bon sang, j'avais passé le stade de l'adolescence, alors pourquoi donc la vision de James me donnait l'impression d'y remettre les pieds ! Mon futur ex-mari me sourit alors et prit place à côté de moi, aussi tôt je me ratatinai sur ma chaise.

-ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? Demanda-t-il alors pour ouvrir la conversation.

-Non, mentis-je.

James se tourna vers moi tout en haussant un sourcil moqueur. Il me connaissait encore trop bien...

-Bon, un petit moment, soufflais-je en rougissant bêtement. Mais c'est parce que Juliette m'a réveillé à une heure indécente et avec un sceau d'eau glacée en plus !

-Ce qui signifie une heure tout à fait normal pour le commun des mortels, se moqua gentiment James.

-Hé ! Me récriais-je à moitié vexer.

-Monsieur et Madame Potter ? Demanda alors une jeune femme sortant du bureau.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la secrétaire avait l'air un peu... comment dire, déshabillé et vulgaire. Elle portait une minijupe noir qui ne cachait pas grand-chose, un chemisier rouge un peu trop décolleté, en plus, elle mâchait un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte me faisant pensée à un ruminant, sans oublié le fait qu'elle ne nous avait même pas regarder en nous appelant car elle était trop occupé à se manucurer les ongles, elle s'était sûr, c'était pas pour son intelligence fulgurante qu'on l'avait choisie. Il était donc certain pour moi qu'elle n'était pas uniquement la secrétaire de Mr Sparks... c'était plutôt sa sexcrétaire...

-Oui, répondit alors James en reprenant son sérieux.

A mon plus grand soulagement, James ne lorgna pas sur le décolté de la demoiselle.

-Vous pouvez rentrer Mr Sparks vous attends, minauda la femme en regardant d'un regard un peu trop appuyé James.

Le ton de sa voix me fit lever les yeux au ciel, j'avais jamais pu les encaisser ces filles et ce, déjà à l'école et la voir regarder _mon_ mari comme ça ne me mit pas de bonne humeur.

-Bien, dit James en se levant.

D'un geste gentleman il me tendit sa main que je pris avec un sourire un peu plus crispée que d'ordinaire. Quand je passais devant la secrétaire, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter, James qui me vit faire sembla soudain embêtée, il savait comment j'allais réagir.

-Tenez, dis-je en lui tendant une carte.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda alors cette blondasse tout en mâchant son chewing-gum.

-Une carte de visite d'un de mes collègues à St-Mangouste, il travail pour les déficiences mentales.

-Les défis de sciences mentales ? Ah mais moi je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire les trucs mentalement, minauda la sexcrétaire.

-Finalement, je ne sais pas si votre cas vaut le coup, je crois que votre pathologie est incurable, dis-je de manière narcissique.

La blonde sembla réfléchir un instant, en essayant d'enregistrer mes paroles.

-Lily ! S'exclama James. Excusez là Miss.

-Heu oui, si vous voulez, dit alors la secrétaire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle devait m'excuser.

James se tourna alors vers moi tout en me lançant un regard noir.

-Tu es insortable ! Siffla James.

-Excuse moi mais je n'ai jamais piffé ses filles contrairement à toi.

-Ne remets pas ma période d'adolescent immature sur l'assiette où je te ressors ta période violente et sauvage ! Grogna-t-il à mon encontre.

-J'étais un ange ! Dis-je avec mauvaise foi.

-Mes joues me crient le contraire ! Grinça James en rentrant dans la pièce à la suite de la secrétaire.

Avec un pas assez raide, je rentrai à la suite de James et de la secrétaire dans une pièce intermédiaire. Cette sale comprenait un bureau auquel s'installa la poupée barbie. Elle nous fit un signe pour nous convier à avancer vers la porte au bout de la pièce. James, d'un pas pressé, se dirigea vers cette porte massive, il tapa trois coup sec puis ouvrit la porte sans laisser le temps à Mr Sparks de répondre. Je levais les yeux au ciel, James avait toujours été de nature impatiente.

-Mr Potter et Mme Potter ! S'exclama alors Mr Sparks. Eric Sparks, enchanté de vous rencontrer... même si c'est en ces circonstances...

Je me surpris à trouver Mr Sparks fort jeune, il devait avoir mon âge, c'est-à-dire 22 ans ou dans les environs. J'avais toujours imaginé les personnes travaillant au Département de la justice comme vieux, portant des lunettes et rabougris et Eric était à l'opposé de cette image préconçue, jeune plutôt bien de sa personne, l'air jovial, enthousiaste et accueillant... c'était assez désarmant. Eric tendit la main à James qui la serra, il en fit de même avec moi et il rajouta un clin d'œil à sa poignée de main. Je vis du coin de l'œil James se tendre et son sourire disparaître.

-Donc, on va faire vite, êtes-vous sûr de vouloir divorcer ?

-Oui, dit alors James d'une voix grave et dur.

Landon se tourna alors vers moi, je sentis les yeux chocolat de James également sur moi... je fermais les yeux, j'étais vraiment obliger de répondre à cette question ? Je sentis alors la main de James se poser sur la mienne en signe de compassion, ce geste me révulsa.

-Oui, soufflais-je peu sûr de moi.

-Bien, vous devez alors signer ces papiers, dit Landon sans se démonter et en tendant un paquet de feuille à James et moi-même.

Il nous montra où il fallait signer et nous tendit son bic. James le prit et posa ses trois signature obligatoire, il me tendit le bic son oser me regarder, je le pris et en fit de même... seulement, à la troisième signature le doute fit lever le bic... je n'en avais pas envie, je n'avais absolument pas envie d'être séparer comme ça de James !

-Mme Potter ? Demanda alors Landon en prenant un air réconfortant.

Je le regardais encore une fois, je me sentais seule... j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils soient là ainsi que Juliette pour me réconforter. D'un geste hésitant, je posai ma dernière signature.

-Bien, à présent, pour le Ministère vous êtes divorcer... enfin, vous n'êtes pas encore divorcer, ni magiquement, et ni pour le reste des gens, s'exclama alors Eric encore tout sourire.

James et moi avons relevé la tête en même temps de manière étonnée, l'assurance d'Eric à un peu quand il vit nos regards meurtriers braqués sur sa personne.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda James de manière calme mais qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Eric se mit au fond de sa chaise pour être le plus éloigné possible des yeux assassins de James qui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

-Un mariage magique ne s'annule pas grâce à des signatures sur des bouts de papier... souffla Eric en triturant de manière malhabile un paquet de feuille qui tomba à terre.

-Mais alors pourquoi sommes nous ici si ça ne sert à rien ! Criais-je, la tension dans cette pièce m'étais soudain insupportable et je n'arrivais plus à contrôler le ton de ma voix.

J'étais vraiment à bout, pourquoi après ça toute cette foutue histoire n'était pas finie ! Les gens voulaient vraiment faire durer mon malheur ?

-Oh mais vous êtes à moitié divorcer... mais il faut vous séparer magiquement parlant.

-Et que devons-nous faire pour ça ? Cracha alors James.

-Il faut aller voir le prêtre qui vous a marié. Les mariages sorciers sont beaucoup plus compliqués qu'on ne le croit... L'échange de vos baguettes à créer entre vous un lien magique... et sans l'accord de divorce du prêtre vous êtes toujours lié.

-Et si on avait été directement voir le prêtre ?

-Vous auriez tout de même du venir ici, pour le changement de domiciliation et autres paperasses. Il y a quelques tensions entre notre bureau et l'Eglise, je sais que c'est embêtant mais il faut l'accord des deux pour que le divorce soit fait... je suis vraiment désolé.

-J'espère bien ! Cracha James en se levant brusquement. Viens Lily, on part d'ici.

Je me levais à mon tour pour suivre James. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la sortie et claqua la porte pour montrer toute sa frustration. Je le rejoignis alors dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi es-tu si en colère James ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Tu ne devines pas pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Cette affaire me mine Lily, j'avais envie que tout aille vite. C'était mieux pour toi et moi !

Je m'arrêtais brusquement dans le couloir, James se tourna alors vers moi surpris.

-Tu vois, moi j'aurais d'instinct dit nous. Mais visiblement, les chose change très vite... c'est vrai quoi, la semaine encore on s'envoyait en l'air et là, maintenant, on est dans le Département de la Justice pour se séparer ! Criais-je.

Je vis plusieurs personnes autour de nous nous observer avec attention, une d'entre elle était même entrain de faire déborder son café de sa tasse. James quand il le remarqua vit rouge.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que d'observer la vie privée d'autrui !

Les passants s'éloignèrent prudemment mais nous observèrent hors de porté de James...

-Et toi Lily, ne commence pas ! Rajouta James en se tournant vers moi.

-Ne commence pas quoi ? Je te rappelle que tu es la seule personne de notre couple à savoir pourquoi on est ici !

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Ah oui, et lesquels ? Parce que franchement, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu veux effacer deux ans de mariage !

James se tut alors et détourna les yeux, je lui prit son menton entre les mains et fit en sorte que nos yeux soient l'un en face de l'autre. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir, j'avais envie de voir la vérité dans ses yeux.

-Allons-y, souffla alors James en me prenant la main et en me guidant vers l'ascenseur.

-Où ?

-Là où nous nous sommes mariés.

----------------------------

On transplana devant une grande église dans un petit village calme et apaisant : Godric's Hollow. Une foule de souvenir me gagna quand je vis devant moi l'église où James et moi nous étions mariés. Cette journée avait été tellement... magnifique, inoubliable, romantique et plein d'autre belles choses. Cette journée avait été la notre, celle du début de notre histoire... Je regardais James du coin de l'œil, lui aussi était plongé dans ses pensées... En revenant ici, c'était sûr que tout nous reviendrait à l'esprit.

-James et Lily ! S'écria alors un vieux prêtre en sortant de l'église, il semblait à peine surpris de nous voir.

Le prêtre tenait une lettre en main et souriait de toutes ses dents. Il nous fit l'accolade tout en souriant, il me prit le visage en main.

-Toujours aussi resplendissante Lily, tu dois vraiment faire attention à ne pas te faire voler cette émeraude mon petit James ! Sourit le vieil homme d'un ton confesseur et apaisant.

James se tendit alors.

-Je... hum, je ne suis pas venu pour ça... En fait, comment dire... j'ai... heu... enfin. C'est compliqué... j'ai...

-James veut divorcer Hegbert, dis-je alors agacée de la lenteur de James.

Le vieil homme me regarda alors de ses yeux perçants. Il serra alors la lettre qu'il avait contre lui et son sourire disparu. Le prêtre se nommait Hegbert Cowper, il était l'oncle d'une de mes meilleures amies, je le connaissais depuis des années en fait, de temps en temps, j'étais venue passé mes vacances chez lui avec les trois autres de mon groupe d'adolescente, il s'était toujours comporté comme un oncle bienveillant avec moi.

-Bien, alors ce n'était pas une blague... venez, on va à l'intérieure, dans mon bureau.

James et moi le suivîmes à l'intérieure de son église, il passa devant la chapelle et nous dirigea vers son bureau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la décoration de cette église qui réveillait tellement de sentiment enfui en moi... Hegbert prit place derrière son bureau et fit un signe pour qu'on s'assoit sur des chaises assez raide je dois le dire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais venue dans ce bureau assez vaste mais très peu éclairer. Plus jeune, c'est ici qu'on venait pour faire nos faux permis de conduire et nos fausses cartes d'identité avec les trois autres fous...

-Racontez moi à présent, leur demanda Hegbert tout en tripotant son bic.

-J'aimerais divorcer, murmura James les yeux baissés.

James avait toujours été intimidé par Hegbert.

-Pourquoi James ? Demanda alors le vieil homme le regard perçant braqué sur James qui se ratatina complètement sur sa chaise.

-Parce que.

-Ceci n'est pas une réponse James ! Le sermonna alors Hegbert en élevant le ton de sa voix.

James se tut alors et Hegbert tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi avec un sourire doux et réconfortant.

-Et toi Lily, tu veux divorcer ?

Je regardais James du coin de l'œil, son attention était fixée sur ses chaussures... mais je savais qu'il attendait ma réponse tout en retenant sa respiration. Je l'aimais, voilà ma réponse et ce malgré ce qu'il était entrain de me faire subir. Après tout, un mariage, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire...

-Non.

-Mais il faut qu'on divorce ! S'écria alors James en me regardant.

-Mais je t'ai...

-Tais-toi Lily s'il te plait ! Ne dit rien ! Me supplia James, il avait détourné ses yeux ne supportant pas de voir les miens.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Hegbert sourit alors et se leva.

-Vient James, nous devons parler toi et moi.

Les deux hommes la laissèrent seule dans la pièce... Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette grande pièce et re triturait à son mouchoir de tout à l'heure. Finalement, des coups vifs à la fenêtre la firent sursauter. Des hiboux et des chouettes toquaient à la fenêtre, après un instant de flottement, je me décidais enfin à me lever pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, les hiboux et chouettes déposèrent leurs missives respectives et repartirent suivre leur route... Toutes ces lettres étaient destiné à Hegbert mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu l'écriture de certaine missive... j'étais de nature curieuse et l'envie d'ouvrir ces lettres me démangea... Mais au moment ou je me décidais enfin, la porte du bureau se ré ouvrit et James et le curé firent leur retour...

-Hum, vous avez reçu des lettres Hegbert, dis-je en tendant les lettres au curé qui hocha la tête.

-Bien, bon, ma décision est prise, la raison de James est bonne en soit mais je crois qu'il aurait du quand même t'en parler avant mais bon... c'est son choix. Donc ma réponse est que...

Hegbert lisait sa première lettre en même temps qu'il parlait, il se mit à pouffer de rire puis un fou rire le gagna à la fin de sa première lettre, il dut même effacer d'un revers de main quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux bleus.

-J'ai changé d'avis ! Je refuse votre divorce !

-Pardon ! S'écria James.

-Je refuse ! Si vous voulez me convaincre, il va falloir revenir plus tard ! Je suis de trop bonne humeur pour accepter ça ! Ce genre de lettre ne m'étonne pas d'elle, continue de pouffer le vieil homme.

-Mais... tenta désespérément James qui fut aussi tôt interrompu par un geste de main de Hegbert.

-J'ai pris ma décision ! Vous serez toujours considérer comme mari et femme ! Je vais vous laisser là, j'ai d'autres lettres à lire, sourit le vieux prêtre sous le regard interloqué de James.

J'étais également décontenancé mais tout de même soulagé par la décision de mon vieil ami... si on me laissait du temps, j'arriverais peut-être à convaincre James de changer d'avis ! Sans vraiment savoir comment on était arrivé là, James et moi nous sommes retrouvé à l'extérieure sous un soleil étouffant dans ce milieu d'été. Les passants depuis la terrasse nous saluèrent, les criquets chantaient et l'air frai me firent un bien fou. Ce lui était vraiment un de mes favoris et ce village éveillait des souvenirs de mon adolescence intarissable. James n'osait pas vraiment me regarder, il restait là, sans montrer le moindre signe de quoi que se soit, finalement, brusquement, il porta sa main à son torse, il me fit un sourire coupable.

-Je vais te laisser Lily, j'ai... enfin, on se reverra ! Souffla James en transplanant.

Je soupirai et partit flâné un moment au village… j'avais besoin de me détendre l'esprit… ensuite, je contais bien rejoindre Juliette durant sa pose.

----------------------------

-De trop bonne humeur pour accepter le divorce ? Mais il pete un câble ou quoi Hegbert ? Maintenant ça m'étonne plus qu'il soit apparenté à l'autre folle ! Soupira Juliette sans vraiment être étonnée.

J'étais avec elle sur son temps de midi dans le parc à côté de l'hôpital et comme elle me l'avait promis, elle m'avait payé mon repas.

-Je sais, j'ai pas compris, je me demande ce que pouvait bien raconter sa lettre, sans relever la fin de phrase de mon amie, je n'avais aucune envie de me disputer avec Juliette aujourd'hui.

Juliette regarda alors ailleurs, son comportement me fit douté tout d'un coup, c'était vraiment trop étrange de sa part.

-Mouais, répondit-elle. Et tu ne sais toujours pas la raison de James ?

-Non, aucune idée. Mais si la lettre n'était pas arrivée, je crois qu'Hegbert aurait accepté le divorce...

-Hum...

-Juliette, ça va ?

-Hein, ouais, ouais, super, c'est juste que j'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec mon copain...

-Et ?

-En même temps qu'avec l'autre ! Je me triture les méninges pour m'esquiver de se mauvais pas ! Tu n'aurais pas envie de m'aider ?

-Ju !

-Quoi ? J'y peux rien moi si ils veulent me voir en même temps ! Franchement, ils ne savent pas comme c'est dur d'avoir deux copains en même temps les gens !

-T'es vraiment une nymphomane.

-En effet, c'est fort probable mais c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime, moi Juliette Lewis !

-Bhein dépêche toi de trouver ton Roméo ma Juliette parce que c'est embêtant de te voir si concentré ! Soupirais-je.

Juliette sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Oh, Roméo, où est mon Roméo ! Se moqua-t-elle. Oh !

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en me tournant dans la direction dans laquelle regardait Juliette.

-J'ai cru voir la voiture de James... murmura alors Juliette.

-C'est impossible, il travaille, dis-je en fronçant alors les sourcils.

-Mais je te jure ! Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as même pas finit de manger ! S'exclama alors mon amie en me voyant partir sans finir mon repas.

Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de sauter un repas, j'aimais trop manger pour ça.

-Je vais voir si tu as raison ou pas, répondis-je vaguement en tendant la tête à la recherche de la voiture de mon mari.

Juliette me rejoignit avec précipitation tout en emportant comme elle pouvait nos restes de bouffe. Que faisait James ici alors qu'il devait travailler ? Sûrement un truc du travail, me murmura ma conscience mais mon cœur n'était pas du même avis... D'un pas plus rapide, je me dirigeais vers la sortie du parc, et là, stationnée juste devant moi, je vis clairement la voiture de James. Je fis quelques pas alors en avant pour tenter de le voir lui. Et finalement je le vis... rentrant dans une maison qui m'était inconnu tout en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne le voyait... mais ce qui me détruit le plus c'est que c'était une femme qui lui avait ouvert la porte... Dorcas Meadowes... une fille avec qui j'avais partager mon dortoir et que je n'avais jamais pu piffer et qui était sortit avec James il y a bien longtemps. Mon cœur était brisé, bien plus que le jour où il m'avait annoncé qu'il voulait divorcer, et dire qu'il m'avait promis que ce n'était pas pour une autre fille...

-Je te déteste James Potter, furent les seuls mots que je réussis à murmurer avant de me détourner de cette scène.

-Lilou, souffla alors Juliette à mes côtés en me frottant la tête avec compassion.

D'un geste brusque je me dégageai de cette caresse, je n'avais pas envie de pitié maintenant, j'avais envie d'une seule chose, oublier tout ça, oublier cette scène et pour ça j'étais prête à en perdre la tête.

-Viens ! Ordonnais-je à Juliette en m'éloignant le plus rapidement de ce lieu.

-Où va-t-on ? Me demanda mon amie inquiète de mon état tout en trottinant à côté de moi pour ne pas se faire distancer.

-Se saouler la gueule !

-D'accord, on prend ma voiture.

Je ne sais pas comment mais on est arriver à la voiture de Juliette, je ne me rappelle plus du chemin emprunté, je ne sais pas si on a parcouru des kilomètre, je ne me rappelle plus si on a roulé des heures mais finalement on est arrivé à un café dans Londres, plus précisément près de Piccadilly Circus. Ce café, je le connaissais bien, j'y avait été une fois et là j'avais fait leur rencontre... Juliette prit une table, elle semblait toujours aussi inquiète et surtout affreusement mal à l'aise face à mon silence. Un serveur s'approcha de nous.

-Que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-N'importe quoi du moment que se soit vous qui nous l'apportiez, répondis avec un sourire particulièrement aguicheur.

Le serveur qui avait son bic en main releva les yeux vers moi et m'observa plus attentivement, avec une lenteur effrontée je me penchais un peu plus au moment où son regard était braqué sur mes seins, mon décolté était assez classique mais de là où il était il devait avoir une vue plongeante, et je savais que mon corps était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

-Et ajouté des glaçons, j'ai un peu chaud, souris-je avec effronterie.

-Bien, sourit le serveur sans vraiment détacher son regard de mon décolté...

Il partit et Juliette me frappa le coude.

-Lils, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Me réprimanda mon amie tout en murmurant pour ne pas qu'on nous regarde.

-Et pourquoi lui peut le faire ? Répondis-je avec insolence

Juliette n'eut rien à répondre à ça. Le serveur profita de ce moment de blanc pour revenir avec deux verres. Il avait été beaucoup plus rapide que d'habitude à mon avis, et ce n'était pas pour des raisons saines...

-Voilà pour deux jolies demoiselles, flirta-t-il.

-Merci mais une de nous est marié ! Répondit alors Juliette tout en me lançant un regard noir alors que je lançais un clin d'œil au serveur qui déglutit.

-Ah oui, et t'es marié depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il poliment sans regard Juliette.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! S'offusqua alors Juliette outré qu'on puisse penser qu'elle était casée.

-Oh, heu... dit alors confusément le serveur. Pardon, ajouta-t-il en comprenant enfin la signification des propos de mon amie.

Il prit donc la poudre d'escampette tout en devenant livide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait bien été avec la sexcrétaire... Enfin, pendant leur tirade, j'en avais profité pour déjà siroté mon verre qu'y était déjà à moitié vide.

-Lily, fait gaffe ! Tu ne supportes pas l'alcool ! S'écria Juliette en voyant où en était déjà l'avancement de mon verre.

-C'est triste n'est-ce pas, mon verre est déjà à moitié vide ! Je vais redemandez au sexy serveur de m'en donner un autre ! Ohhh, mais, voilà encore plus appétissant, regarde celui qui vient d'arriver, sur une note de un à dix je lui mets onze !

Juliette poussa un gémissement et regarda finalement dans la direction que je lui montrais. Le nouveau venue avait des cheveux blond cendré, seulement des lunettes de soleil m'empêchait de voir ses yeux, il était assez bronzé, il était donc clair pour moi que se gars était un touriste venu passé quelque temps à Londres, son corps était plus que bien proportionné et à peu près toutes les femmes du café devait avoir le même avis que moi au vue de leur regard de nymphomane sur cette Adonis vivant. Pourtant, il me rappelait quelqu'un... mais l'alcool que j'avais bu m'avait ralentit le cerveau. L'Adonis se tourna alors vers moi, je lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un baisé avec la main, il me dévisagea alors un moment, puis fit glissé ses lunettes et je pus voir ses yeux bleus. Il sembla hésité puis sortit son portable pour téléphoner.

-Ne dévisage pas les gens comme ça ! Me réprimanda Juliette.

-J'ai soif ! Dis-je en lui montrant mon verre vide.

-Tu n'auras rien d'autre !

-Mais, méchante ! Oh, regarde ! C'est pas ton copain là ! Dis-je en pointant un quelconque patient du doigt

Juliette mordit à l'hameçon et tourna alors la tête vers la personne que je lui montrais, aussi tôt, j'engloutis la fin de son verre à peine entamé !

-Mais t'es bigleuse, c'était un vieux croulant ressemblant plus à un évader d'Azkaban qu'autre chose ! J'ai quand même meilleur goût que ça ! Eh ! Mon verre ! Constata la brune en trouvant son verre vide.

-T'es quand même sortie avec Sirius alors t'es goût son douteux ma vieille !

-Détourne pas la conversation comme ça ! Tu bu mon verre ! Déjà que t'étais givré qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Quelle bêtise vas-tu encore faire ?

-Oh regarde, le beau gosse vient vers moi, il me veut, ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Soufflais-je sans faire attention à la remarque de Juliette.

Juliette soupira en le voyant venir vers moi de sa démarche sensuel, je pense qu'elle n'aimait pas jouer à la gardienne, elle devait préférée quand c'est moi qui tenait se rôle !

-Elle est mariée, dit aussi tôt Juliette comme un chien de garde en lançant un regard peu commode au pauvre gars.

Je lui refilais un coup de pied sous la table qui la fit grimacer de douleur ! Avec cette sale phrase elle venait de casser toutes mes chances avec la réincarnation d'apollon !

-Mais je le sais ! Par contre, ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi elle boit alors que l'alcool lui est formellement interdit ! La dernière fois que j'ai vu Lily boire elle m'a fait un streap-tease total et à cause d'elle des cauchemars de cette affreuse scène m'ont poursuivit !

-Hé ! Di-je outré sans pour autant trouvé quelque chose de plus intelligent à dire.

Je le regardai alors attentivement et mit sa tête sur le côté tout en plissant les yeux, si il connaissait mon nom et cette événement désastreux de ma vie, cela signifiait que moi aussi, normalement, j'aurais du le connaître ! Mon regard s'attarda alors encore plus sur son visage, et puis son sourire me fit enfin tilter.

-Mais je le reconnais ce sourire dentifrice ! M'exclamais-je tout sourire tout d'un coup.

-Bien sûr que tu le connais ! Comment ne reconnais-tu pas l'homme de ta vie ! Pouffa alors l'homme en prenant place à côté de moi.

Je me suis jeté sur lui et l'ai aussi tôt embrassé...

------------------------------------------------…fin du chap…------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China :

Enfin finit, je suis désolée de mon retard mais j'espère bien que ce chap est à la hauteur de vos espérance ! Je dois dire qu'il m'en a donné du file à retordre, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de penser comme une adulte alors que je n'ai que 16 ans éè, heureusement, je suis une fine observatrice et j'espère que ma Lily est crédible à vos yeux !

Pour ceux qui veulent le savoir, j'espère écrire 8 chapitres pour cette histoire. Dans le chap suivant, les meilleurs amis de Lily vont débarquer et croyez moi, avec eux, ça va pas être tout rose !lol. Et les Maraudeurs vont enfin faire leur apparition ! Mais que de beau monde pour le prochain chap.

Sinon que dire d'autre, je suis contente que vous trouviez l'idée originale, je dois dire que moi aussi, je ne sais pas si elle a déjà été exploitée mais bon. Je sais aussi que le comportement de James vous intrigue et que, je l'avoue, vos idées sont pas mal et même l'un d'entre vous à la bonne réponse ! Chapeau bas, mais il est hors de question que je balance quoi que se soit sur celui qui a vu juste!

Réponses aux reviews :

**Laumie **: Toujours là apparemment !lol. Voilà la suite de cette fic spéciale ! Biz à toi.

**Titelolo : **Merci de trouver mon histoire bonne, et non, cette histoire n'est pas un one-shot, j'espère faire 8 chap minimum. Merci pour mon talent en écriture, tu va me faire rougir, biz.

**Miss Hell Black :** Si Lily est enceinte ? Cette idée n'est pas mauvaise en soi mais bon… ne vendons pas la peau de l'âne avant de l'avoir tué ! Pour le reste, je ne dirais rien d'autre. Pour le rapprochement, tu verras bien dans les chap à venir, ciao.

**Maudy :** Je sais j'y vais fort, je n'ai aucune pitié avec mes personnages ! (Et non, je ne suis pas sado si c'est la question que tu te poses à l'instant ! lol) Mais bon, pour moi, j'essaye de faire en sorte que mes personnages aient une vie « normal » et le divorce peut menacer chaque couple à un moment donné de la vie. T'en fait pas sinon, je ne suis pas sadique au point de remettre mon p'tit couple à cause de la naissance d'Harry !

**Celilys :** Oui, James reviendra, et Lily… Lily est Lily, mais elle va mettre de temps à lui pardonner, ça c'est sûr. La raison du divorce, secret !

**Noriane :** oui c'est triste, mais je pense que c'est normal, c'est le PoV de Lily et quand la personne qu'on aime demande le divorce on n'est pas vraiment bien dans son assiette, allez à plus.

**Hedwige09 :** Et oui, James est mystérieux sur ce coup. Merci de ton p'tit commentaire, biz.

**Sellesta :** Heu pour le cognard de James je pense pas !lol. C'est vrai que ma fic est original sur ce coup mais bon, en général, mes fic sont toutes un peu « différente » avec des idées tordues… j'aime pas les trucs facile. Et voilà la suite attendue, à plus miss.

Merci de tout vos commentaire, à la prochaine, j'espère que se sera dans pas trop longtemps…

Sheena China.


	3. Le retour des Inséparables

**Trois mots de trop**

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base appartient à J.K.Rowling mais les idées et les événements qui s'y passent n'appartiennent qu'à moi ainsi que quelques personnages bien à moi !

**Résumer :** Un mercredi, James demande le divorce à Lily. La rousse va donc squatter chez sa meilleure amie Juliette. Le samedi, Lily et James vont au Département de la Justice et ils apprennent qu'ils doivent avoir la permission de Hegbert pour pouvoir se séparer, mais, pour une raison inconnue, Hegbert refuse. Après ça, Lilou va au parc déjeuner avec son amie Juliette et là, elle découvre que James rentre dans la maison de Dorcas Meadowes, une ex de James ! Lily pour oublier son malheur, va donc au café et fait là une rencontre très... intéressante.

Voilà en gros le résumé de cette p'tite histoire ! Allez, biz à tous et merci de vos encouragement qui me font très plaisir et qui m'oblige à taper quelques lignes à la place d'aller bronzer dehors !lol.

Sheena China.

---------------------

**Chap 3 : Le retour des Inséparables...**

_-Mais je le reconnais ce sourire dentifrice ! M'exclamais-je tout sourire tout d'un coup._

_-Bien sûr que tu le connais ! Comment ne reconnais-tu pas l'homme de ta vie ! Pouffa alors l'homme en prenant place à côté de moi._

_Je me suis jeté sur lui et l'ai aussi tôt embrassé..._ sur les deux joues bien sûr, j'allais pas embrassée mon meilleur ami sur la bouche quand même ! Quoique, si j'avais dérapé peut-être que oui.

-Matthew Richards évidemment ! Quel autre blond pourrait être aussi arrogant que toi ? Soupira Juliette en reconnaissant enfin le blondinet.

-Que veux-tu Juliette Lewis ! As-tu déjà vu une autre personne avec beauté transcendante, un esprit vif, un corps sain et merveilleusement proportionné, une intelligence incommensurable, un bronzage parfait, des yeux bleus rappelant l'azur ? Et le tout compris dans une seule personne ? Je l'ai déjà dit à Lils, je suis la beauté personnifié au point de mettre au placard se bon vieux Apollon.

J'éclatais aussi tôt de rire, il n'avait pas changé mentalement et c'était tant mieux, c'était comme ça que je l'aimais : arrogant et fier ! Dire qu'à une époque il restait renfermé et parlait peu... on pouvait dire qu'il s'était bien rattrapé le petit Matthew !

-Tu me rappelles Sirius, pouffais-je moqueusement.

-Me parle pas de cette _chose_ là ! Je ne le piffe pas, râla aussi tôt Matthew en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

Sirius et Matthew se livraient une guerre sans merci depuis Poudlard. Les deux garçons n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre car ils considéraient que l'autre était sur leur plate-bande quand il était question de filles. Car à Poudlard, les filles étaient partagées entre l'un ou l'autre, le blond ou le brun, se qui avait naturellement engendré une compétition entre eux deux. Et ça avait surtout empiré en 7ème...

-Tu ne supportes pas qu'on t'en parle parce qu'il est plus beau que toi ou parce que tu te sens inférieure à lui ? Le provoqua Juliette.

Entre Juliette et Matthew aussi ça n'avait pas toujours été rose. Le garçon avait vraiment exagéré avec elle quand Juliette s'était mise à sortir avec Sirius et maintenant encore, Juliette voulait se venger du comportement ignoble qu'avait eu le blond avec elle... si elle savait pourquoi, je me demande ce qu'il adviendrait.

-Non ! Ne dis pas cette infamie, tu pourrais percer mes pauvres tympans ! Cet être ne m'arrive pas à la cheville ! Gémit Maty en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles, il exagérait son expression pour mettre en rogne Juliette.

Je me remis à pouffer quand il dit ça... l'alcool avait cette fâcheuse tendance à me rendre un tantinet plus simplette.

-Arrête de pouffer Lily, on dirait une Poufsouffle devant son idole !

-Hé ! M'exclamais-je vexé de la comparaison peu valorisante.

-Tiens, ça te calmera les esprits, je te préfère sobre moi, soupira le blond en me tendant une fiole qui dégageait une merveilleuse odeur de lavande.

Je la pris et la vida cul sec, le goût était exquis, rien à voir avec le sale truc que Juliette m'avait donné le soir où elle m'avait trouvé dans mon appart ! Les effets de l'alcool disparurent alors avec une vitesse fulgurante me laissant juste un léger mal de tête. Je me tournais de nouveau vers mon meilleur ami qui me souriait tendrement. Deux ans. C'était le nombre d'année depuis que je ne l'avais plus vu. Depuis mon mariage en fait. Il était partit réaliser son rêve... alors que moi j'avais du abandonner le mien...

-Tu te sens mieux ma Lilou ? Me demanda tendrement Mat en me prenant la main dans la sienne.

-Oui, merci beaucoup mon Matty ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux années !

-Et toi donc ! Répondit Matthew avec empressement.

-Pourtant tu n'es pas venu me voir, l'accussais-je en enfonçant mon index dans ses côtes.

Le jeune homme fit une légère grimace puis me fit un sourire d'excuse.

-Toi non plus je te rappelle ! Et puis, ne m'en veut pas, je réalisais enfin ce que j'avais toujours voulut faire !

-Comme je t'envie d'avoir réaliser notre rêve, soufflais-je.

-Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! C'est toi qui as tout abandonné pour être avec lui !

-Tu ne me le pardonneras jamais d'avoir failli à notre promesse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Lilou, t'es ma frangine dans mon cœur ! Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ! Tu l'aimais ! C'est normal que les rêves changent quand on trouve la personne spéciale ! Et puis, notre rêve, n'était que celui de gosse peut avantager par la vie ! Me rassura le blond.

-J'aimerais pas faire les casseuses d'ambiance mais je suis larguée là ! C'était quoi votre rêve ? Soupira Juliette qui avait vraiment tenté de suivre la conversation mais qui avait vite été largué.

-C'est un secret ! Dis-je en même temps que Matthew.

Juliette fit mine de bouder mais son expression changea quand elle vit une nouvelle arrivante, un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Mais regardez qui voilà ! Souffla-t-elle.

D'un même mouvement, Matthew et moi avons regardé dans cette direction, une métisse s'approchait de nous avec empressement, elle portait un tailleur qui lui allait à merveille, et avait au bras des tonnes de sac de courses avec elle. Je me levais alors et écartais mes bras pour l'accueillir. La métisse lâcha ces sacs et me fit tourner dans ses bras tout en rigolant.

-Katy ! T'as pas changer ! Enfin, t'as un peu bronzée et t'es habits sont plus chic.

-M'appelle pas comme ça ! Salut Matty, hey Juliette.

-Bonjour Kathleen, s'exclamèrent alors les deux autres.

Matthew se leva et entoura tendrement la nouvelle arrivante de ses bras et lui donna un baisé sonore sur la joue de la métisse.

-ça fait longtemps ma Katy, soupira Mat en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Mais c'est ton surnom affectueux, répondit Matthew.

Je souris, ça me faisait tellement plaisir de les revoir tous les deux... mais je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient de retour dans cette Angleterre qu'ils détestaient tant... même si, j'avais une idée là-dessus.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demandais-je à mes deux meilleurs amis pour avoir la confirmation de mon hypothèse.

-On est au courant Lils... Pour James... alors, c'était notre devoir de meilleurs amis de ramener nos fesses pour te soutenir ! Répondit Kathleen en me prenant dans ses bras.

-On n'est pas encore divorcer, ton oncle a refusé...

-Hegbert bebert a refusé ? Tiens, le vieux change ! Oh, oh, mais voilà la catastrophe du groupe. On parie ? S'excita aussi tôt Kat en se frottant les mains de plaisir.

-Trois, dit aussi tôt Lily.

-Quatre alors, s'exclama Kathleen en prenant Matthew de vitesse.

-Deux alors...

-T'es motivée mon vieux, pouffa la noir. Et toi Ju, dis un chiffre ! Ordonna la métisse en se tournant vers une Juliette légèrement déconcertée.

-Heu... 13, finit par dire Juliette ne comprenant pas vraiment où on voulait en venir.

Manu et Matthew firent un sourire diabolique.

-20 ponds ! S'exclama le blond.

-25, surenchéris-je.

-45, s'amusa Manu. Et toi Juliette ?

-Hein, heu 30 ...?

-Alors regardons !

Mon regard se braqua sur la nouvelle arrivante, il était vraiment facile pour moi de reconnaître la silhouette élancée de mon autre meilleure amie : Emma Ingalls. Emma avait tendance a attiré les regards sur elle à cause de ses cheveux blond vénitien et ses yeux vert-jaune unique, la jeune fille resplendissait et son sourire chaleureux, doux et rêveur donnait envie de la protéger de tout, de plus, de jolies fossettes se creusait sur ses joues ce qui augmentait encore plus sa douceur. Son teint était hâlé du sûrement à son boulot d'océanologue et ça faisait ressortir ses mèches blondes naturelles dans les cheveux. En fait, Emma, plus que quiconque du groupe aurait pu être mannequin si...

-ça va commencer ! Pouffa Matthew en se frottant les mains comme un gosse qui s'apprêtait à regarder un spectacle au cirque.

Emma fit un signe en notre direction quand elle nous repéra, elle s'avança un peu trop hâtivement et trébucha à cause de ses talons, elle se rattrapa au dernier moment sur une chaise mais fit malencontreusement tomber un verre sur le pantalon d'un homme qui draguait outrageusement une pauvre femme. La jeune blonde vénitienne s'excusa platement et sortit son mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer le pantalon du pauvre gars, mais au même instant, Emma fit tomber son gsm de sa poche, celui-ci explosa sur le sol... et il ne fut pas le seul car Lily, Kathleen et Matthew en firent de même ! Oui, elle aurait pu être mannequin si elle n'était pas si maladroite et si la poisse ne semblait pas être sa meilleure amie ! Juliette secoua la tête quand elle nous vit rire au point d'en avoir des larmes aux yeux...

-J'avais presque oublié la maladresse d'Emma, soupira alors la brune.

-Pas nous ! Pouffèrent les trois amis.

-Et mais j'ai gagné ! Envoyez la mise ! Dis-je aussi tôt à mes meilleurs amis qui grimacèrent alors.

-C'était un pari ? S'étonna Juliette qui n'avait pas tout compris tout à l'heure.

-Evidemment, on essaye de deviner le nombre de gaffe que va faire Emma à chacune de ses entrées ! C'est amusant et c'est du fric facilement gagné ! Ici, elle a trébuché, renversé une boisson sur un pauvre mec et éclaté son gsm, énumérais-je avec enthousiasme.

Emma se rapprocha finalement de nous en faisant un sourire gênée.

-Lily, on t'a cherché partout ! Je suis venue dès que j'ai sue pour James ! Viens là.

Emma entoura de ses bras sa pauvre victime au point de l'étouffer. Matthew qui était plié en quatre se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers les toilettes à grande vitesse. Kat tapait du poing sur la table et moi... je regardais la pauvre Juliette entrain de mourir asphyxier en remerciant le ciel que je ne sois pas à sa place.

-Emma ! La personne que tu étouffes n'est pas Lily mais Juliette ! Finit par avouer Kathleen, prise de pitié, entre quelques hoquets de rire.

-Remet tes loupes ma poule ! Ajouta Matthew en reprenant sa place en essuyant une de ses larmes au coin des yeux.

Emma prit ses grosses lunettes de son étui et les mit sur le nez, enfin, elle put y voir claire. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Juliette qui se frottait le coup et puis voulut se jeter sur moi mais d'un geste, je l'arrêtais.

-Ecoute ma poule, je sais que j't'ai manqué ! Mais, je veux vivre malgré ma situation alors si tu pouvais garder tes distances !

-D'acc ! Répondit Emma habitué à se genre de remarque.

-Par contre je veux bien un bisou !

Emma s'exécuta aussi tôt et me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-J'étais inquiète de ne pas t'avoir trouver dans ton appart Lils tu sais ? Au fait, t'as remarquer ton lit était brûlé ?

-Mouais.

-Heureusement que Maty et Katy était là pour m'aider à te chercher ! D'ailleurs, c'est notre tombeur qui t'a trouvé.

Pourtant, dans cette explication, quelque chose me turlupinait mais impossible de savoir quoi...

-Une question qui pourrait paraître bête mais, Richards, pourquoi tu cherchais Lily dans un bar alors que vous lui avez interdit de boire ! Demanda Juliette.

-C'est vrai ça ! Il me semblait bien qu'un truc clochait ! Explication Richards ! Dis-je en me tournant vers mon meilleur ami qui avala de travers.

-Hein ? Ha, heu... enfin... je pensais que peut-être tu voudrais noyer ton chagrin dans l'alcool...

-Hum... Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?

-Je te jure !

J'appuyai mon regard sur le pauvre Matthew qui se frotta le coup mal à l'aise.

-Enfin, pas totalement.

J'haussais un sourcil, Matthew soupira et lâcha prise.

-Bon, d'accord, je te cherchais pas ! J'avais envie de boire et de draguer ! Je laissais le sale boulot aux deux autres ! Mais j'ai eu raison de venir puisque, au final, c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé !

-C'est scandaleux ! Dirent en une parfaite synchronisation Kathleen et Emma.

-Oh hé vous deux la ferme ! Parce que si je me souviens bien, t'avais pas tous ses sachets de course au début de la journée Katy, et toi Emmy, même si il n'a pas fait long feu, ton gsm, t'en avait pas non plus !

-Je cherchais Lily dans les magasins ! Se défendit Kathleen. Je lui ai acheté plein de jolie chose en plus !

J'haussais un sourcil et sortis la première chose qui me vint en main.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais eu besoin de sous-vêtement sexy ? Dis-je en faisant une grimace en sortant la lingerie noir et osé du sachet.

Matthew qui buvait à se moment, avala de travers et s'étouffa, Juliette dans un geste de bonté lui tapota le dos. Autour de nous, quelques sifflets masculins s'élevèrent...

-Cache ça ! S'exclama Kathy en devenant rouge.

-Alors ?

-C'est... Katy se racla la gorge. Pour faire changer James d'avis !

Kathleen était la meilleure menteuse du groupe, je le savais, et je ne lâcherais pas prise avant qu'elle avoue la vérité ! Donc, une nouvelle fois, je me penchais vers un autre sachet.

-Et ça ?

-Un aphrodisiaque... c'est pour... enfin, c'est la solution de rechange !

-Et ce t-shirt ? Demandais-je avec un sourire sadique, elle ne trouverait jamais rien à répondre à ça

-Alors Kat ! Sourit Mat en enfonçant le clou.

-Heu...

-A court d'idée ? Dis-je en me moquant de la métisse.

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'abandonne sur ce coup. Mais écoute, là j'aurais eu dur avec ce qu'il fait écris sur le t-shirt ! Comment j'aurais pu te faire croire que je t'offrais un t-shirt avec écrit dessus : célibataire et libre comme l'air ! J'ai beau être une bonne menteuse, mes talents ont une limite.

-Et ça s'appelle meilleurs amis ? Dit l'air de rien Juliette.

Mat et Kat lui lancèrent un regard noir.

-Et toi Emma, qu'elle est ton excuse pour le gsm ? Attaqua Kat pour se redonner meilleure conscience.

-Je l'ai pas acheté !

-Comment ça ? M'exclamais-je surprise.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas de gsm alors... je ne comprends pas très bien, avoua Emma.

La jeune femme réfléchit, puis elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche en signe d'horreur. Aussi tôt, le sourire de Matthew et de Kathleen revint sur leurs visages.

-Quoi ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as bipé, j'ai emprunté le gsm d'un parfait inconnu pour te sonner... j'ai oublié de lui rendre... bon, bah, tant pis ! Finit par dire Emma en haussant les épaules avec une pure indifférence.

-Tes amis sont barges Lilou, je l'ai toujours pensé mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi grave ! T'as une de tes amies qui est insensible et qui porte la poisse !

Juliette regarda Emma qui sirota toujours sa boisson piquée à Juliette d'ailleurs.

-...T'as une autre qu'est une baratineuse de première !

Regard braqué sur Kathleen qui lança un regard noir à la brune.

-...Et le dernier qu'est un gigolo !

Matthew lui fit un geste obscène de la main.

-Bah, on s'amuse bien ensemble alors j'm'en fiche un peu. Ils sont spéc mais c'est comme ça que je les aime... et puis... du groupe, j'avoue que c'était moi la plus sauvage. J'les obligeais à faire le mur avec moi, c'est moi qui ai lancé le trafic de fausse carte d'identité... et puis, ils devaient me sortir de mes merdes à chaque fois...

-C'est pas pour rien que c'était Tigresse son surnom ! Pouffa Mat.

-Votre surnom c'était surtout les « Inséparable » ! A Poudlard, on vous voyait toujours ensemble, jamais l'un sans l'autre ! Même aux toilettes Mat était là ! S'exclama Juliette pensivement.

-C'est vrai, se remémora Mat. J'aimais bien vos toilettes et vos petites discussions.

-Ouais mais c'était un choque, tu vas là et t'a un mec tranquille qui parle avec des filles comme si de rien n'était ! Rigola la brune à se souvenir.

-Bah, on m'a jamais dit de dégager donc...

-Votre groupe est même devenu ami avant les Maraudeurs qui étaient considéré comme les gars les plus liés...

-C'est parce que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrer à Poudlard... soupirais-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Hein ?

-Notre rencontre s'est faite avant, lui expliqua Emma.

-Sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Les Inséparables pouffèrent de rire.

-Si seulement, soupirais-je.

-Le lieu de notre rencontre n'a rien à voir, continua Kat.

-Il n'est pas vraiment conventionnel, ajouta Emma.

-Il est même assez étrange, avoue Mat.

-Bref, tu veux le voir ? On veut bien t'y emmener ! S'exclama Mat en se levant.

-Heu... ouais, dit Juliette légèrement déconcerté.

-Si ça se met, nos noms sont toujours gravés sur les murs, s'exclama Kathleen excité de retournée à l'endroit de notre rencontre.

-Peut-être, espérais-je. Let's go !

----------------------------

On arriva devant un grand bâtiment très éclairé. Une foule de personne s'y activait à l'intérieur, mais beaucoup en ressortait, on était un samedi soir alors il y avait du monde, c'était l'ambiance quoi. Quelques unes des personnes nous reconnurent et nous saluèrent. On rentra sans trop de difficulté car on connaissait pas mal de monde. A l'intérieure, quelques personnes étaient assisses sur des bancs et attendait que leur tout arrive. Sans la moindre hésitation, Matthew se dirigea vers une porte. La personne de l'accueil secoua juste la tête en nous voyant mais nous laissa passé. On lui fit un sourire. On arriva dans le couloir principal, on le connaissait bien ce lieu, les bureaux étaient de tous côtés. Un homme avec les cheveux blanc s'avança vers nous, c'était le plus vieux et le plus gradé de l'endroit, on le connaissait bien.

-Encore là vous quatre ! Soupira le vieil homme.

-Hé ouais. On peut y aller ? Demandais-je en faisant une tête de chien battu.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise que ce n'est pas une pleine de jeu ici ! Des gens travaillent !

-Mais on le sait ! C'est juste que c'est le lieu de notre rencontre ! S'exclama Kathleen.

-Ha ça je le sais ! J'étais de garde ce jour là ! Vous m'en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

-Allez s'il vous plait Mr Highfield ! Implorèrent Mat et Emma les mains jointes.

-C'est bon pour cette fois ! Tiens, vous avez une nouvelle recrue ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

-Non, on vient lui faire visiter les lieux !

-Un commissariat de police n'est pas un musée où on fait des visites guidées ! S'offusqua le commissaire Highfield.

-T'as déjà dit oui ! On y va ! Pas trop longtemps promis ! Jura Katy avec un sourire enfantin.

Je fis un signe de main au vieux Highfield qui se gratta la tête. Il se faisait toujours avoir par nous. Juliette nous suivit alors quand on recommença notre avancé dans le commissariat. Elle ne posait pas de questions mais regardait dans les alentours la bouche ouverte, c'était une Sang-Pur, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans un endroit pareil. Nous, on avait passé quand même pas mal de temps dans ces quatre murs... Enfin, on arriva à la pièce où on avait fait notre rencontre. On s'assit sur le banc droit et rigide.

-C'est ici, dis-je à l'intention de mon amie qui fronça les sourcils. Je vais tout te raconter, ne t'en fait pas. En fait, comme le début de chacune de nos histoires, enfin la plupart du temps, tout était de la faute d'Emma.

-Toujours elle, m'interrompit Mat.

Kathleen enfonça son coude dans les côtes du blond qui se tut. La métisse ne se lassait jamais d'entendre notre histoire alors qu'elle l'avait entendue un millier de fois, et surtout, alors qu'elle l'avait vécue !

-Je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler, mais les Moldus sont fan de football, un sport avec une balle au pied. Emma, qui était petite et naïve, à engendrer une dispute entre supporter dans un café. Ce jour là, nos pères étaient dans le café et quand la police a débarqué, ils se sont fait coffré en même temps que d'autres gars. Bien sûr, ils ont appelé nos mères, mais il était trop tard pour appeler une baby-sitter, alors, elles ont du nous amener ici. Tu t'imagines ? Des gosses de 9 ans parmis des femmes déchaînées contre leur mari ! Nous on s'est tout de suite bien entendu et on a mit le commissariat sans dessus dessous pour montrer notre enthousiasme ! Evidemment, pour qu'on arrête de faire nos conneries, les policiers ont relâché nos pères dans la soirée en implorant nos mères de reprendre « ces petits monstres aux idées biscornues et luciférien ! » dixit.

-Vous avez vraiment fait ça ?

Hochement de tête positif. Juliette nous regarda à tour de rôle tous les quatre puis fut prise d'un fou rire qui s'étendit jusqu'à nous.

-Et vous avez écrit sur les murs de la police si j'ai bien compris !

-Yeah. Regarde, lui montra Matthew du doigt en se décalant légèrement.

Sous le doigt du garçon, notre écriture plus qu'approximative de l'époque indiquait nos prénoms. Juliette secoua la tête avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendiez si bien ! Mais vous étiez plus calme à Poudlard qu'on n'ait jamais entendue parler de vos conneries !

-Pas du tout, nia Emma. On était pire, mais le truc, c'est qu'on était discret contrairement aux Maraudeurs alors on nous a jamais attrapé, et si jamais on laissait des traces derrières nous, les profs croyaient que c'était les Maraudeurs donc ils se faisaient prendre à notre place.

-C'est bas comme coup.

-Bah, on les piffait pas à l'époque donc on avait aucune remord, expliqua Kat sans le moindre remords. Et pour tout te dire, si c'était à faire, je le referais, juste pour voir la tête dépitée de Black quand on le punissait pour nos erreurs ! Quand j'y pense, je crois que c'était très jouissif de faire ça.

Juliette réfléchit.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai, t'es sorti avec lui et ça c'est mal finit si je me rappelle bien ! S'exclama naïvement Juliette sans se douter qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore.

Emma se mit aussi tôt les mains sur les oreilles, malheureusement pour moi, je n'en eu pas le temps.

-JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-SORTIE-AVEC-CETTE-INVERTEBRE ! Hurla Kathleen.

-NE DIS PAS DES INEPTIES PAREILES LEWIS ! Rugit à son tour Matthew.

Emma retira ses mains en toute tranquillité ce moment passé alors que moi je me frottais les tympans, ça c'était sûr, j'l'avais sentit passé !

-Black est un gland, commença Kat.

-Une truffe, continua Mat.

-Un crétin, ajouta la noir de cheveux.

-Un laideron, s'emporta le blond.

-C'est bon, ils sont partis dans leurs énumérations des doux surnoms de Sirius, sourit Emma. Moi je l'aime bien pourtant.

-Tu aimes tout le monde Emmy, toi c'est pas pareil, soupirais-je avec consternation.

-C'est faux, je n'aimais pas les Serpentards.

-Comme tous les valeureux Gryffondors, se moqua gentiment Juliette.

Emma se tourna vers elle et l'approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Au fait Emma, comment tu as appris pour moi ? Tu ne me l'as pas encore dit ! Se rappela Lily.

-Un boudin.

-Un gigolo.

-En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de Rémus, on a une correspondance lui et moi... et tu sais, comme James est allez se réfugier chez lui il me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre. Aussi tôt, j'ai prévenu Mat et Kat.

-Et tu loges où alors ? demanda Juliette curieuse.

-Je suis descendue à l'hôtel comme il n'y a plus de place chez les Maraudeurs célibataires. En fait, je suis arrivée hier soir mais il était trop tard pour débarquer chez toi. Je voulais venir de bonne heure mais apparemment, ça fait un moment que t'es plus chez toi...

-En effet, cette petite rousse squatte chez moi et me bouffe tout ! C'est un vrai ventre sur patte !

-Bhein quoi, j'ai faim et tu m'as dis de faire comme chez moi !

-Ouais, mais je ne m'attendais pas que tu te lèves mêmes à 2 heures du matin pour bouffer.

-Oh mais ça c'est normal, Lily n'est pas normal, elle a besoin de 4 repas par jour (1) !

-Un primate.

-Un écervelé.

-Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne grossit pas ! C'est injuste ! Bouda Juliette.

-En fait, justement, c'est dernier jour j'ai pris un peu de poids, mais bon, pas trop.

-ça te va bien cette petite rondeur, lui avoua Emma.

-Merci. Et toi racontes, la Barrière de Corail c'est bien ?

-Magnifique, j'ai réalisé notre rêve et le mien par la même occasion. Les personnes avec qui je travaille sont extra et les animaux là sont... c'est trop beau, il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que j'ai vue. Les décors, les gens, tout me plait là-bas. La seule chose qui me rend triste c'est de ne pas vous avoir avec moi... c'est pas toujours facile d'être seule... être loin de sa famille ça rend nostalgique avec le temps, expliqua Emma.

Lily lui prit la main et la serra doucement pour lui montrer son soutien.

-C'est bizarre maintenant que j'y pense. Les surnommé Inséparable sont étendue au 4 coin du monde et se voit à peine... Emma en Australie, Matthew en Californie et Kathleen... tiens, elle fait quoi et travaille où Kathleen, j'en sais rien !

-Kat ? Elle est businesswoman au Japon ! Elle réussit bien d'ailleurs, elle fait des contrats et tout autre truc dans le style, mais ne lui en parle pas sinon t'en a pour des heures d'écoutes mais tu comprendras rien du tout.

-Et au fait, Mat, qu'est-ce qu'il fait en Amérique ?

-Lui ? Chirurgie esthétique évidemment. Lui qui aime tant les femmes, il est servit avec ce métier, soupira Emma tout en secouant la tête.

-Un pervers.

-Un manchot.

-Mais... même si on parait être au quatre coin de monde et séparé. Grâce aux rêves qui nous unis, nous sommes proches, car nous l'avons presque tous atteint...

Je me sentis tout d'un coup visé. C'était moi qui n'avait pas réussit à poursuive mon rêve alors que c'était moi qui était la plus motivée pour le réussir. Bien sûr, des événements m'avait empêchée de la réaliser, mais je ne l'avais jamais regretté jusqu'à tout à l'heure quand j'avais surpris James avec Dorcas Meadowes... Avoir mit fin à mon rêve pour James m'avait parut naturel... maintenant que tout allait si mal entre nous deux, je le regrettais un peu... un sentiment étrange s'empara de mon ventre et me fit grimacer.

-Qu'elle est votre rêve ? Redemanda pour une seconde fois Juliette sans remarquer ma grimace.

Emma me regarda alors, heureusement, la douleur avait disparue et je ne grimaçais plus. Comprenant la question muette de ma meilleure amie, j'hochais la tête acceptant à ce qu'elle révèle à Juliette notre rêve d'enfant, celui qui nous avait habité tellement d'année et qui nous avait donnée la force d'y croire et de continuer notre route au moment les plus critiques de notre vie.

-Nous n'avons jamais été riche et ça n'a pas toujours été facile dans nos milieux de vie. Matthew est le 5ème enfant d'une fratrie, l'enfant non désiré, « l'erreur », Kathleen a été élevé par sa mère jusqu'à c'est 8 ans et puis la mère s'est remarié avec un alcoolique, Lily était celle dont les parents avaient beaucoup travailler pour subvenir au besoin de leur enfant mais qui passait leur temps au boulot et non à la maison, et moi, moi j'étais une bâtarde, enfant d'une maîtresse, élevé par une marâtre qui me haïssait... des vies pas très rose, mais on était heureux à notre manière, Mat est proche de ses frères, Kat adore sa mère, Lily aime ses parents et moi je suis attaché à mon père... Mais financièrement où à cause d'autre problème interfamilial, jamais jusqu'à nos 18 ans n'avons quitté l'Angleterre... Quand on est petit et qu'on ne part pas, chaque rentrée scolaire est un calvaire, les choses qu'on faisait durant les vacances, c'étaient regardées les autres partir. Ça a quelque chose de vraiment... énervant et frustrant de voir revenir les autres bronzés en racontant leur exploit de vacance... C'est pour ça qu'à 11 ans, quand nous avons appris que nous étions accepté à Poudlard tous les 4, nous nous sommes fait la promesse de réussir pour pouvoir enfin partir loin, pour être libre, pour pouvoir enfin raconter des histoires aux autres !

Tout le monde c'était tut quand Emma avait commencé son explication, cette histoire m'avait rendue nostalgique de mon rêve : partir en Afrique aider les autochtone. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'étais devenue Médicomage, c'était pour ces jeunes Africains, c'étaient pour les aider... mais j'avais du oublier cette idée à cause du mariage... jamais James n'aurait accepter de quitter son pays, en fait, jamais je ne lui avait fait par de mon rêve. Ce dernier événement avait crée des disputes au sein de notre groupe, Matthew et Kathleen m'en avaient voulus d'abandonner si vite le rêve de notre enfance...

-Et vous en avez des histoires à raconter maintenant ? Demanda Juliette d'une voix plus calme et plus sereine que jamais.

-Énormément, dirent en même temps Kat, Mat et Emma avec des sourires jusqu'au oreilles et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Juliette me regarda et puis me fit un sourire tendre tout en me prenant la main qu'elle pressa légèrement, Emma m'embrassa la joue, Kat me caressa la tête et Mat m'embrassa l'autre main à genou sur le sol. Les avoirs avec moi m'avait redonnez le sourire. Je me sentais très bien avec eux, j'étais aimée et je les aimais... mais c'était avec James que je me sentais spécial.

-On y va ? Demanda alors Emma.

-Où ? Fis-je surprise.

-Voir Rémus, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans... Emma regarda sa montre... heu, j'avais rendez-vous avec lui il y ¼ d'heure... bon, je suis en retard. Vous venez avec moi ?

-Pourquoi faire ! Lui répondit Mat tout en haussant un sourcil

-Black sera là, fit innocemment Emma.

-Et ? Justement, on veut l'éviter ! S'exclama Kat.

-Il est peut-être devenu laid avec l'age...

-On vient ! S'exclamèrent les deux têtes brûlées du groupe en se levant aussi tôt.

-Je crois que ça risque d'être amusant... soupira Juliette.

-Je pense aussi ! En plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue Rémus, Sirius et Peter... j'ai un peu envie de leur parler.

-On a rendez-vous où ? Demanda alors Juliette l'esprit pragmatique.

-Heu... oups, j'ai oublié !

-Emma ! S'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentent.

-Heu... à un café... le nom c'est...

-Oui ?

-Aucune idée ! Il m'a écrit : rendez-vous au café ! S'exclama Emma en haussant les épaules.

-Il n'y a pas un café ou vous alliez souvent ensemble ? L'interrogea Juliette qui était la seule à garder son calme et à ne pas vouloir empaler la blonde vénitienne sur place.

-Ben... quand on était jeune, on se rejoignait... commença Emma

-Aux Trois Balais ! Terminais-je accompagnée de Matthew et Kathleen.

-T'es vraiment à frapper des fois Emma !

-Désolée.

-Bon sortons du commissariat, une fois dehors, on pourra transplaner tranquillement.

----------------------------

On arriva dans un petit chemin en dehors du village, on ne se pressa pas vraiment beaucoup, après tout Emma ne paniquait pas d'être encore en retard alors on s'en foutait un peu. Enfin, j'avais hâte de voir les Maraudeurs, si James restait muet comme une tombe, j'arriverais forcément à faire parler un des trois autres, ils n'étaient pas si fort que ça face aux yeux des filles ! Après cinq minutes de marche, on arriva enfin devant le café, ce fut Matthew qui poussa la porte et qui la tint comme un véritable gentleman.

-Depuis quand t'es serviable ? Demanda Juliette provocante.

-J'ai toujours été un gentleman avec mes meilleures amies !

-Au fait, t'as remarqué que dans ton entourage direct, t'a aucun mec comme ami, t'as que des meufs...?

-C'est normal, j'ai 4 grands frère alors les mecs ça me passe au dessus du chapeau si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! En plus avec des amis garçons, je me sentirais plus en compétition pour les filles qu'autre chose. Par contre avec d'aussi belles filles que Katy, Lily et Emmy, j'ai l'impression d'être un véritable pacha ! Rigola Matthew avec un sourire adorable.

-Ohé, Emma ! S'écria alors la voix de Rémus au fond du café, il s'était mit debout et avait secoué la main pour être sûr que Emma ne le loupe pas.

Finalement, il l'a connaît bien Emma, pensais-je. C'est toujours plus prudent, Emma comme elle détestait mettre ses lunettes passaient son temps à aller vers des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. La blonde vénitienne sourit et s'avança à grande enjambé vers Rémus, nous on restait en retrait, mieux valait ne pas être trop proche d'Emme dans ses conditions, on ne savait jamais quand elle ferait une bourde ! Kat et Matthew décidèrent d'aller prendre des boissons au bar en me laissant avec Juliette et Emma.

-Salut Rémus, où sont les autres ? Demanda Emma poliment.

-Oh, Sirius est allé draguer au village. Peter est à la toilette, et... il s'interrompit en pleine phrase quand il me vit. Lily ? S'étonna-t-il.

Rémus fit le tour de la table et vint m'entouré de ses bras musclé avec douceur, il me regarda dans les yeux avec ses yeux si particulier.

-Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'arrive Lily, j'ai vraiment essayé de parler à James mais ce mec est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Quand il prend une décision, il ne revient jamais en arrière...

-Je le sais. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi et je sais que toi tu le sais.

Rémus comprenant ce que je voulais dire s'éloigna de moi mal à l'aise.

-Laisse le tranquille Lily ! Me réprimanda Juliette. On n'est pas venue ici pour toi mais pour Emma.

Je fis une petite moue mais en sachant que mon amie n'avait pas totalement tord dans ses dires.

-Salut Ju, ça va ?

-Mouais, pas mal si on omet que Lily m'a fait loupé ma journée au boulot !

-Bah, tu feras les yeux doux à Landon alors pas de panique ! Il craque complètement pour toi, dis-je de manière indifférente.

-Normal, c'est un de mes amants !

-Et ton copain ? S'étonna Rémus.

-Lequel ? Freddy ou Charles ?

Un éclat de rire ressemblant plus à un aboiement derrière nous nous fit sursauter. Sirius, dans toute sa splendeur arriva près de notre table et prit place juste à côté de son ex, Juliette.

-T'a pas changé Lewis. Ça va Lily ? Vous êtes que vous deux ?

-Ben, non, où est passé Emma ! M'étonnais-je, je ne l'avais pas vue partir.

-Ta meilleure amie est là ? Richards et Sanchez sont là aussi ?

-Oui on est là ! Dirent en même temps Matthew et Kathleen en s'asseyant tout sourire.

En voyant leur réaction, je me mis à douter, ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

-Emma va venir, elle nous a proposé son aide pour les boissons, on n'a pas pu refuser quand on a vu que ça lui faisait si plaisir ! Expliqua Kathleen.

Je palis aussi tôt en voyant Emma s'approcher avec un plateau rempli de Bièreaubeurres, j'étais sûr que les deux autres avaient appelé Emma en douce pour qu'elle porte tout ! C'était bien le genre de faire ce genre de méchant coup... surtout quand on savait qu'Emma n'était pas le genre de fille à tenir sur ses deux pieds plus de cinq minute! Et enfin, ce qu'il devait arriver arriva. La jeune fille trébucha sur un sac, je vis le plateau avec toutes les Bièreaubeurres s'envoler pour atterrir direct sur la tête de Sirius qui se leva aussi tôt et regarda Emma outragé qu'elle ait osé le salir. Kat et Mat retenaient à grand peine leur jubilation, Rémus essayait de ne pas trop montrer son amusement et Juliette leva les yeux au ciel...

-C'est malin, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ! S'écria Sirius en attirant tous les regards curieux sur lui.

-Tu peux aller remuer la queue dehors... lui proposa Kathleen moqueusement.

Sirius se tourna vers son ex et lui lança un regard assassin. Depuis que Kat était au courant de sa situation, elle adorait joué dans l'ambiguïté des mots...

-La ferme Sanchez ! J't'ai rien demandé.

-Ouh, tu sais parler aux femmes toi Black ! Le provoqua aussi tôt Mat.

-Aussi bien que toi Richards, intervint Juliette en prenant la défense de Sirius.

Mat regarda alors Juliette et était prêt à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais Kat le calma en déposant sa main sur son épaule. Matthew fronça les sourcils et fit une moue boudeuse tout en se renfonçant au fond de sa chaise, les bras croisés autour de sa taille.

-Excuse moi Sirius. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... s'excusa Emma en revenant avec un mouchoir.

-C'est pas grave Emma, c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir ramener ça pour moi.

Enfin, tout le monde fut installé à table, une conversation sur tout et rien débuta, l'ambiance était bonne enfant mais il y avait tout de même quelques attaques entre Sirius et Matthew qui passait leur temps à se chercher et généralement, c'était Juliette et Kathleen qui calmait le jeu. La conversation avait finalement aboutit sur le travail de mes meilleurs amis, aussi tôt, je regardais ailleurs. Les entendre parler de ça me donnait le bourdon et me rappelait que moi j'avais échouer là où eux avaient concrétiser leur rêve... Mon regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le soleil commençait à peine à descendre en cette fin de journée mais mon regard suivit alors un couple qui s'approchait du café... la femme était agrippé au bras de l'homme. Le couple rentra dans le café, l'homme fit un signe de main à ses amis... et nous rejoignit, car c'était à Sirius qu'il avait fait un signe, il s'avança tranquillement dans notre direction sans remarquer le teint pâle qui gagnait toutes les personnes qui venait de voir la scène.

-Désolé du retard les gars, notre rendez-vous à termi... Lily ? S'étonna James en lâchant le bras de Dorcas.

James pâlit avec une vitesse fulgurant, je me levais, lui balançait le contenu de mon verre et en passant je le giflais sans ménagement ! C'était une ordure, rien de plus, rien de moins !

-Lily att... !

-T'approche plus d'elle ! Dit aussi Matthew en s'interposant. J't'ai déjà prévenu, avec Lily, t'aurais une chance, pas deux !

C'est les seuls mots qui me vinrent aux oreilles, une fois dehors, je me mis à marcher vite, à marcher loin, et enfin quand je dus m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle, je sentis enfin que mes joues étaient humide... et dire qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne partait pas pour une autre ! Mais quelle idiote ! J'avais été cruche ! Ce que je voulais savoir maintenant, c'était depuis quand ! Depuis quand il revoyait Dorcas ! C'était un véritable salop... mais j'aimais encore James Potter, mais plus jamais, je ne lui ferais confiance !

------------------------------------------------…fin du chap…------------------------------------------------

(1). En fait, dans ma famille, mon oncle et ma tante se lève vraiment à 2 heures du mat pour la bouffe. Ils surnomment même leurs estomacs « gouffres sans fond » et à vrai dire, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec eux...

Note de Sheena China :

Ici, j'ai fait un effort, j'ai été plus vite que d'habitude parce que j'vous avais laissé sur votre faim et j'me sentais un peu coupable, enfin, quoique, j'ai pas fait mieux cette fois-ci ! A la la, j'espère que vous détester James en cet instant, c'est un beau salop n'est-ce pas ? A ce que je m'aime moi et mes idées sadique ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop, ils finiront quand même ensemble ! Moi j'aime bien Harry.

Bon, j'ai enfin fait intervenir les Maraudeurs et surtout les meilleurs amis de Lily : Kathleen, Matthew et Emma. Si je devais décrire leur caractère en un mot je dirais, excentrique, arrogant et rêveuse. Je les adore tous les trois, c'est la première fois que je m'attache aussi vite à des personnages. J'espère qu'ils vous aurons plus et pas trop déçus ! Je savais que pour le beau blond vous pensiez à Rémus, peut-être même à Malfoy pour les esprit tordu !lol. Mais finalement, c'est Richards qui l'a emporté. Enfin, depuis le début leurs arrivées étaient sous-entendu, enfin, il me semble... je ne sais même plus ce que j'écris, c'est aussi parce que je déteste relire mes histoires !

En fait, grâce à l'intervention de ses nouveaux personnages, le chap est plus joyeux. Mais je pense que c'est logique, Lily retrouve ses meilleurs amis, elle ne peut que se sentir gaie et heureuse malgré ce qu'il se passe pour elle, si j'avais continué dans son sentiment d'abandon des deux premiers chap, ça n'aurait pas collé avec le contexte général du nouveau chap. Mais, je n'avais pas pensée qu'avec l'intervention de ces trois là, les dialogues seraient plus long et plus dynamique. Ce n'est pas si facile de jongler avec plusieurs personnages à la fois, mais bon, c'est un bon entraînement pour la suite.

Un dernier truc avant de passer au réponse au review, je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui lisent cette fic sans laisser de com, car c'est pour ceux là aussi que je continue. Bravo pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire tout depuis le début !

Réponse au review :

**LVEB :** Faire voler les mythes disneyens en éclat ? Cool, j'suis fan, j'pourrais en faire ma profession, lol ! Mais j'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup de torturer ainsi ma p'tite Lily. Changer les choses, ça fait du bien, et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser apparemment ! Le contenu du courrier de Hegbert, ça tu le sauras... dans les mois à venir ! Si c'est Sirius qui envoie des lettres des menaces, non, il n'aurait pas envoyé des lettres de menace, ce n'est pas son genre... Ciao miss.

**Miss Hell Black :** Ouah, t'en a de l'imagination, c'est cool de chercher si loin mais bon, j'ai beau être tordue, pas à ce point là !lol. Mais c'est de bonne idée, j'espère que la mienne te plaira autant que celle que tu as. Pour le déjeuner de Lily, perso, c'est mon p'tit déj en général... c'est vrai que c'est pas commun quand on n'a pas l'habitude mais moi j'aime bien manger les restes du soir le matin et non, je ne suis pas une alien si c'est la question que tu viens de te poser !lol ;-). See you.

**Popo175 :** Tu pensais à Rémus hein ? Bhein non, c'était trop facile et pas assez tordu pour moi. Enfin, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu par ce nouveau pers ! Vraiment contente que tu adores ma fic, à plus.

**DarkyAnge :** T'as lu dans les entrailles des animaux pour deviner ça ô grande devine ?lol. Je ne peux rien te dire pour tes idées, ce serait gâcher le plaisir et je ne veux pas, quoique pour de l'argent... je déconne ! Merci de trouvé mon idée bien, mais ça change et je crois que c'est ça qui plait, les gens en on peut-être marre des love-hate répétitif avec Lily et James, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je pars de eux déjà in love... T'inquiète, ils finiront ensemble, toutes les histoires d'amour finissent bien... sauf dans la chanson qui dit le contraire de ce que j'écris. Toi qui voulais savoir quand serait la suite, ben c'est maintenant ! Ciao.

**Lilli-Puce :** Sirius blond ? Non, ce n'était pas Sirius, pas de chance, mais bon, j'espère que Matthew t'a plu, bye.

**Rebecca-Black : **Maintenant tu sais qui est l'homme de sa vie. Merci de ton com, biz miss.

**Noriane :** La bonne réponse et C, quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un d'autre étaient Matthew Richards, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu de mon bon vieux Maty !

**Cerisevanille :** Savoir pourquoi James veut divorcer ? Bhein, comme j'ai prévu que 8 chapitres et qu'on est déjà au 3ème chap, normalement, on devrai bientôt l'apprendre. J'ai oublié quand, j'ai pas relu mes notes à ce sujet. Le blond... j'ai vraiment hésiter, à la base ça devait être Sirius mais j'avais envie que les meilleurs amis de Lily face enfin leur entrée. Lily enceinte... en effet ce serait cool. Mais... il y a toujours un mais. Désolé, je suis sadique, et j'aime bien laissé sur ma fin !lol. T'inquiète, il me faut pas si longtemps que ça pour répondre, c'est juste pour écrire les réponses qu'il me faut du temps. Allez, ciao, j'espère au chap suivant !

**P.S :** Un message en ce jour, en mémoire de **Nathalie et Stacy** (respectivement 10ans et 7ans) enlevé le mois dernier (28juin) et décédé. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, sauf ne pas les oublier afin que la même erreur ne se reproduise plus, je ne sais pas si tout le monde en a entendu parler, mais en tout cas, moi j'en parle parce que je ne peux pas me taire. C'est triste, mais à la liste de **Julie et Mélissa, Ann et Eefje** se rajoute Nathalie et Stacy ainsi que tout les autres drames non médiatisés.

Désolée de finir sur une note plus sombre mais il faut ouvrir les yeux.

Sheena China.


	4. Les rôles changent

**Trois mots de trop**

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base appartient à J.K.Rowling mais les idées et les événements qui s'y passent n'appartiennent qu'à moi ainsi que les Inséparables, ce sont mes bébés, tous les autres ces les bébés de Madame Rowling !

**Résumer :** Un mercredi, James demande le divorce à Lily. La rousse va donc squatter chez sa meilleure amie Juliette. Le samedi, Lily et James désillusionne quand ils apprennent qu'ils ne seront divorcés que quand le prêtre, qui les a marié, acceptera leur séparation. Mais pour une raison étrange celui-ci refuse. Lily se même jour, surprend James avec Dorcas Meadowes, une ex du jeune homme. Heureusement, ses meilleurs amis revenus après deux ans d'absence reviennent pour lui remonter le moral... seulement, le soir, alors qu'elle a passé de bon moment, elle revoit Dorcas accompagné de James, là elle craque...

Le résumé s'allonge, ça devient compliqué là ! Merci pour tous vos commentaire, et j'espère à bientôt ! Bonne lecture.

**PS : **Vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chap ! Bonne lecture entre les lignes pour ceux qui aime ce compliquer la vie, parce que là, il y a** révélation **!

Sheena China.

---------------------

Chap 4 : Les rôles changent...

S'amuser, rien de tel pour avoir la belle vie, soirée arroser, alcool en voici en voilà, beau mec à draguer, danse à gogo, rencontre de plus en plus intéressante. Voilà ma nouvelle vie ! Une semaine que je sortais, je faisais le fantôme la journée et me réveillait au coucher du soleil ! Enfin, bien sûr, il y a un revers à cette médaille, de un, je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne monstre, de deux, je devais m'éclipser dès que mes amis avaient le dos tourner, et de trois, en général c'est pas moi qui revenait toute seule chez Juliette... disons que Matthew jouait parfaitement son rôle de grand frère... et il me faisait revenir en utilisant des arguments pas très... « Clean » avec moi... Mais bon, Matthew n'était pas encore là, alors je m'amusais, en général, il me retrouvait vers trois, quatre heure du matin et là il était à peine une heure... c'était ça à présent que je voulais, rigoler, paraître joyeuse même si... Je pris le premier verre qui passa et le but cul sec, pas le droit à de mauvaise pensée ! Je me l'étais interdit depuis les Trois Balais samedi dernier.

-Hé Tigresse ? Tu viens danser ? Me proposa Sourire Dentifrice en me tendant sa main.

-Mais bien sûr ! Souris-je tout en m'approchant de lui avec sensualité.

Quelques amis superficiels sifflèrent à cette scène, dedans, il y avait Miss Siliconé, je l'avais rencontré la veille, elle me faisait bien rire et Tapette Blonde bien sûr, lui je l'aimais bien, un véritable homo, j'adorais être avec lui, un humour tordant et cassant en même temps, lui il était avec moi depuis le début, c'était lui qui me contactait pour me dire où était les bonnes fêtes. Sourire Dentifrice me colla à lui et on se mit à danser de manière osé... je n'en avais rien à faire de toute façon, je ne devais plus rien... à personne.

-Hé Tigresse, j'ai mon appart' tout près... souffla Sourire Dentifrice au creux de l'oreille.

Je le regardais avec hésitation... En fait, j'avais rencontré Sourire Dentifrice dès le premier soir, depuis, en général, je le revoyais de temps en temps en boite. Je ne connaissais le nom de personne, mais ils ne connaissaient pas non plus le mien... c'était mieux, pas d'attache... pas de souffrance. Mais, j'avais oublié de penser au truc d'un soir... oui ou non... dommage, je n'avais pas de pièce pour tirer au sort.

-D'acc, je prends mon sac.

Une fois revenu à ma table, Miss Siliconé me fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi Tigresse ! Rigola la jeune femme.

-Tu supposes bien ! Souris-je faussement.

-Hé ma Tigresse, souffla Tapette Blonde de manière efféminé, j'ai entendu dire que ce mec avait un lit « grinçant », quand vous l'aurez fait, n'oublie pas de me le confirmer ! Parce que moi j'aime pas ça, alors si jamais il est grinçant, j'arrête l'affaire avec lui si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Il est hétéro...

-Ils disent tous ça, mais tous les hommes font les durs, mais des fois en fait... c'est que de la comédie. A la base, moi aussi tu sais, j'étais un mec tape à l'œil et puis... j'ai dérapé on va dire ! Tu comptes revenir après ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, j'allais rejoindre mon compagnon, il me prit la main et me guida vers la sortie. Tout le long de la boite, j'entendis quelques sifflements masculins et commentaire très éloquent envers Sourire Dentifrice qui semblait être assez connu dans le coin... On sortit dehors, il y avait encore une file de personne dehors qui attendait patiemment de pouvoir rentrer dans la boite.

-A plus Bill ! Soufflais-je au sorteur noir qui me fit un clin d'œil complice puis retourna à sa tache de gros dur.

Alors que l'on marchait tranquillement vers l'appart de Sourire Dentifrice, une force me tira vers l'arrière. Je fronçais les sourcils, il fallait plus longtemps à Mat pour me retrouver d'habitude. Sourire Dentifrice fronça les sourcils en sentant une résistance à son avancé, il se retourna alors et plissa les yeux, il se mit devant moi, histoire de protéger sa proie... qui était moi cette soirée.

-Matthew, lâche l'affaire, je suis majeur et consentante alors... soupirais-je les yeux fermé prête à protester mais je fus coupé.

-Depuis quand je ressemble à Matthew ? Cracha alors la voix de...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me retournais violemment vers mon interlocuteur. Mon cœur avait raté un battement, j'avais l'impression qu'un sceau d'eau froide venait de glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. C'était une sensation très désagréable.

-Ecoute vieux, je sais pas qui t'es, mais ce soir, Tigresse est à moi ! S'avança dangereusement S-D prêt à se battre pour moi. Et puis t'es qui toi d'abord ?

-Je suis son mari ! Cracha alors James en lançant un regard incendiaire à Sourire Dentifrice qui éclata de rire.

-C'est ça, et je dois te croire ? Si Tigresse était marié, ça se saurait, et elle serait pas tous les soirs en soirée à draguer ! N'est-ce pas Tigresse ?

-Lily est ma femme !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi avec brusquerie. Je me grattais alors le coup mal à l'aise.

-En fait, théoriquement, James a raison. Je suis mariée à lui.

Sourire Dentifrice pâlit alors brusquement et recula beaucoup moins sûr de lui-même.

-Pardon ? Je... j'étais pas au courant ! Heu... désolé ! Dit-il en prenant la fuite.

C'est un silence lourd qui s'ensuivit... je déglutis, les yeux de James ne reflètent pas le joie... « Respire Lily » m'ordonnais-je en sentant l'air me maquer un peu... J'étais déstabilisé et ça me faisait mal de m'en rendre compte ! J'aurais tellement voulut que mon cœur suive l'avis de ma raison qui avait balayé James à tout jamais de mon existence.

-Alors comme ça tu sors tous les soirs et tu dragues ! S'emporta James... jaloux.

J'haussais les épaules avec indifférence, je n'avais pas encore totalement confiance en ma voix...

-Et tu ne parles pas de ta situation bien sûr ! Tu vas là comme si t'étais célibataire et libre comme l'air ! Continua James à cran comme jamais.

Je me mis à regarder le ciel avec attention en essayant d'ignorer au mieux James. Mon attitude mit l'homme à rude épreuve et il finit par s'emporter.

-Mais réponds Lily !

Nouveau silence, avec une lenteur effronté, je tournais la tête dans sa direction, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, nos yeux se croisèrent... Une rancœur naquit dans mon cœur quand je vis ses yeux chocolat... Déstabilisé par une telle rancune, James recula mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, dans peu de temps je reprendrais mon nom d'Evans.

James cligna des yeux et détourna les yeux, il était calmé, moi je ne l'étais plus, mon sang bouillonnait, dans ma tête, je revoyais au ralentit son entrée aux Trois Balais avec à son bras cette... j'inspirais, il fallait garder la tête froide.

-Qu'est-ce que t'allais faire avec ce mec ? Souffla James en détournant la conversation.

-Ce que je veux ! T'as rien à me dire ! Et puis, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire ce que toi tu fais avec Meadowes ! Crachais-je avec amertume.

Il fronça les sourcils, il semblait étonné et déstabilisé. Agacée de ce silence qui planait, je décidais de prendre mes cliques et mes claques et de me casser. J'avançais donc à grande enjambée en laissant mon futur ex-mari en plan.

-Comment tu peux comparer ce que je fais avec Dorcas avec ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire avec un inconnu ! M'harcela James tout en me poursuivant.

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et me tournais alors vers James, celui-ci faillit me foncer dedans, mon index tendu vers l'homme face à moi je me mis à l'enfoncer dans le torse du brun.

-Ne me fais pas la morale ! Parce que c'est toi le premier à avoir commencé ! Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de le faire aussi ? Parce qu'après tout, ça sert à rien à continuer à espérer puisqu'elle a prit ma place dans ton lit !

James sembla réfléchir, puis éclata de rire. J'étais blessé, comment pouvait-il rire de ça alors que moi je n'avais qu'une envie : pleurer. Le connard !

-Arrête ! Hurlais-je tout en le tapant avec mon sac à main. Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Tu m'as trompé Potter ! Et ça jamais je ne te le pardonnerais ! Hurlais-je, je devenais hystérique, mes yeux se brouillaient.

James arrêta alors de rire et reprit son sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Dorcas ! Se défendit James en me tenant fermement les mains pour que j'arrête de le marteler de coup, il semblait déstabilisé.

-Alors pourquoi tu vas la rejoindre en douce ? Sifflais-je toujours morte de rage, je me démenais comme un diable pour qu'il me lâche les mains.

-Je ne fais rien avec Dorcas. Et puis, nous travaillons ensemble ! Se défendit faiblement James en me fixant de ses yeux trop envoûtant pour moi.

-Ah oui, et l'étude du Kama-Sutra est fructueuse ? Me moquais-je avec rage tout en détournant les yeux.

James resserra ses mains sur mes poignets et se rapprocha de moi.

-Je ne fais rien de cet ordre avec Dorcas. Elle est ma collègue... Dorcas est Aurore... Nous ne faisons que collaborer...

Il y eut un blanc, je venais d'arrêter de me tortiller pour me libérer, je m'étais calmée à cette révélation.

-Depuis quand ? Soufflais-je.

-Deux semaines... répondit James en desserrant enfin mes poignets quand il vit que je me calmais.

Aussi tôt les mains libres, je lui mis une baffe, ses lunettes rondes tombèrent alors à terre et se cassèrent, le brun avait la bouche ouverte, désarçonné, la main sur sa joue meurtrie.

-Deux semaines ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Parce que à ce que je sache, ça correspond à peu prêt à ta demande de divorce ! Alors dit-moi Potter... Elle te menace ? Tant que tu n'es pas divorcée elle refuse le sexe !

James parut alors blessé, et ça me fit du bien, je voulais le faire souffrir, autant que moi il m'avait fait souffrir, jusqu'à ce que son cœur saigne autant que le mien !

-Tu n'as plus confiance en moi.

C'était plus un constat qu'autre chose, ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais je me sentis le devoir de lui répondre, parce qu'il fallait que je parler, parce que je savais que si je gardais tout ça j'allais exploser, que je ne pourrais plus être la Lily d'avant et qu'une étrangère prendrait ma place, mon nom, mes amis mais cette Lily ne serait jamais moi.

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je t'ouvre les bras en grand pour que tu viennes y déposer la tête ? Tu sais ce que tu veux au moins ? D-I-V-O-R-C-E-R, cela signifie se Q-U-I-T-T-E-R ! T'as décidé de partir, c'est ton choix, mais alors assume le fait que je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux à partir de maintenant ! Lâche-moi d'accord, j'te dois plus rien ! J'ai tourné la page... je... je ne t'aime plus James Potter ! Dis-je, les yeux fermés, ses mots me firent mal.

James se passa alors la main dans les cheveux... il se tourna vers moi... ses yeux firent vibrer mon cœur qui battit la chamade... j'allais craquer... je déglutis et détournais les yeux... je me mordis l'intérieure des joues jusqu'au sang... je devais être forte. Je ne pouvais pas être faible après ce que je venais de lui dire... je ne t'aime plus... jamais je n'avais autant mentit de toute ma vie.

-On se voit demain chez Hegbert. A 16 heures, souffla James la voix cassé, il avait une démarche peu stable, il semblait détruit... mais il n'était pas le seul.

Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le rappeler ou lui courir après pour lui dire que je l'aimais, que je l'avais dans la peau, que chaque partie de mon corps l'aimait avec une telle force... et que je le voulais à moi et à personne d'autre... mais à présent, pour lui comme pour moi, c'était trop tard. Je pris la direction opposée à la sienne. Je ne t'aime plus... comme j'aimerais le penser ! Ça ferait moins mal au moins.

----------------------------

J'ouvris calmement la porte de mon appart, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour réveiller personne, il était quand même deux heures du mat et on travaillait demain... le problème était qu'il n'était pas facile de s'avancer dans le bordel caractéristique de notre appartement, des vêtements traînaient un peu partout, des canettes de bières vides et un tas d'autres babioles à l'aspect assez douteux... avec lassitude, j'en ramassais deux trois pour les mettre à la poubelle... Puis les paroles que l'on venait de se dire me submergèrent, je me pris la tête, j'avais si mal... une envie d'oublié ma douleur me fit ouvrir le frigo, j'avais soif ou plutôt j'avais le cœur sec et il n'y avait aucun meilleur remède que l'alcool, enfin, il y avait aussi la drogue mais bon... mon regard glissa alors vers un whisky extrêmement fort... au point où j'en étais. Je le pris, puis je me dirigeais vers le canapé, le lampadaire de dehors éclairait la pièce de ses rayons, ça donnait toute une autre dimension à l'appartement, je bus une gorgée et puis la lumière du salon s'alluma, je fus à peine surpris de cette brusque lumière, l'alcool faisait déjà son effet... j'avais oublié à quel point je ne supportais pas ça...

-Tu sais qu'il n'est pas bon de se saouler seul ? Me réprimanda un de mes meilleurs amis tout en se frottant les yeux l'air fatigué.

-Ouais, mais là j'ai le droit après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Mon ami se dirigea alors vers moi l'air inquiet et soudain plus réveiller, il s'assit à côté de moi, attendant que je lui explique l'affaire.

-Je l'ai vu... soufflais-je n'arrivant pas à en dire plus.

Je repris une nouvelle gorgée pour faire en sorte que ma langue se délie d'elle-même.

-Oh... et ? Me demanda mon ami mal à l'aise tout en se grattant le coup.

-Tu sais... depuis la demande de divorce j'ai toujours su que... enfin, il me faudrait plus de temps pour m'en remettre...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que moi, je l'ai dans la peau... je n'arriverais jamais à l'oublier... mais que... Lily m'oubliera vite. J'ai eu confirmation ce soir... elle a faillit couché avec un autre. Quand je l'ai vue si souriante, main dans la main avec cet autre mec, mon cœur...

Ma voix se cassa. Rémus posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-James, si Lily a fait ça, c'est parce qu'elle croit que tu as une liaison avec Dorcas.

-Je sais... je l'ai compris tout à l'heure... ma tête ! Et dire que je me foutais de vous quand vous me l'aviez dit... quel con ! J'aurais du comprendre tout de suite... que Lily se méprenait mais... j'étais aveuglé...

Il y eut un blanc... les mots de Lily résonnèrent alors dans ma tête... je ne t'aime plus... j'ai tourné la page... Et puis d'autres souvenirs me submergèrent... son sourire, ses yeux moqueurs, sa façon de froncer les sourcils... et puis des souvenirs plus précis, notre mariage, notre appartement, notre remise des diplômes, notre premier je t'aime, notre première fois... notre premier baisé, notre première rencontre. Mes poings se contractèrent, tous ses souvenirs qui avaient été jusqu'à présent des sources de bonheurs me déchirèrent le cœur. Je l'aimais encore moi...

-James ? Demanda Rémus l'air inquiet.

-Tu avais raison Rémus.

-De quoi ?

-Je l'aime... et je la regretterais toute ma vie, je viens de m'en rendre compte ce soir... mais il est trop tard... elle a tournée la page... on peut dire qu'elle est forte pour se remettre... Rémus ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux pas te saouler avec moi ?

-Sûr !

----------------------------

Je marchais sans but précis... tellement de souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête... c'était... je soupirais. Puis, enfin, je l'aperçu, l'endroit où j'avais habité pendant 7 ans de ma vie, mes meilleures années... Sans me préoccuper de mes habits, je m'appuyais tranquillement contre une grosse pierre, qu'importe que ça salisse mes fringues, je pouvais voir un endroit sacré pour tous les sorciers ! Au contact de la pierre, je fermais les yeux, tout remonta à ma mémoire, chaque sentiment que j'avais éprouvé, chaque parole que j'avais prononcé dans ce lieu si particulier pour moi. Et puis un bruit insolite me fit tendre l'oreille, j'étais vraiment à l'affût, les temps qui courent n'étaient rassurant pour personne... mais je reconnus bien vite le pas caractéristique de mon meilleur ami et je me détendis.

-Je te retrouve enfin ma sauvage ! Soupira alors Matthew dans mon dos.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, je savais qu'il allait venir de lui-même.

-Comment tu savais ? Demandais-je calmement.

Matthew vint se placer derrière moi et entoura ma taille de ses bras musclé, sans hésitation, je m'y laissais aller. Il me remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles avec douceur.

-Merci ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire un peu trop... faux.

Mat fronça aussi tôt les sourcils et me regarda avec attention.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Je secouais négativement la tête la gorge nouée, il me connaissait trop bien. Mieux que quiconque.

-Co... Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance et ma voix normale par la même occasion car celle que je venais d'employé allait un peu trop dans les aigus... Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ? Finis-je enfin par dire.

-Lily, je te connais, tu es la femme de ma vie ! Renifla Matthew avec arrogance. Et puis, je commence toujours par ici, je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu reviendrais dans ce lieu...

-J'avais presque faillit oublié comme c'était grand et beau, dis-je nostalgique.

-Le temps passe vite, dit Matthew la voix un peu plus grave.

Il était aussi plongé dans une foule de souvenir.

-Trop. Tu te rappelles ? Demandais-je soudain rougissante.

Heureusement pour moi Matthew était dans mon dos et ne pouvait donc pas voir mon visage s'enflammé.

-Quoi ? S'intrigua Matty.

-Quand nous avons décidé qu'entre toi et moi ça ne marcherait pas ? Soufflais-je, sans oser regarder mon meilleur ami...

Nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet... et aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de savoir la vérité... et de lui dire ce que j'avais éprouvé... pour enfin mettre fin à cette relation ambiguë que nous avons depuis notre première rencontre. J'avais envie de tourner la page sur tellement de chose.

-Avec toi, tout aurait été parfait. J'aurais sûrement été le plus heureux des hommes et on serrait sûrement mort vieux avec une foule de petit enfant pour nous regretter, murmura Matthew au creux de mon oreille.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y penser. Oui, heureuse, ça c'est sûr, mort vieux... qui sait.

-J'ai détesté quand tu l'as choisi elle à la place de moi, avouais-je tout en posant ma tête contre son épaule.

-J'ai détesté quand tu as avancé dans l'allé avec au bout James, avoua-t-il à son tour en m'embrassant le front.

Je me tus. Je le savais, je l'avais toujours su. Si j'étais devenu Mrs Matthew Richards nous aurions eu un avenir parfait, voilà ce que Matthew m'aurait offert, car il était certain pour moi qu'il aurait tout fait pour moi, tout aurait été splendide, je l'aurais aimé et il m'aurait aimé. Et moi, je serai sûrement devenue une femme épanouie, il m'aurait laissé réalisé mon rêve et je serais devenue à mon tour une épouse parfaite... je fis une grimace à ce clicher... La perfection fait toujours un peu peur... Malgré ce fait, dans notre jeunesse, nous n'étions en rien parfait, Matthew avait toujours été un coureur, et disons que je n'avais jamais été une fille calme et stable... mais nous savions que nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre... l'homme de ma vie... seulement, à l'adolescence, il n'est pas facile d'exprimer clairement ses sentiments... pourtant, nous l'avions fait... mais on ne peut pas être sérieux à cet age, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est l'age de la découverte.

-Tu l'as déjà regretté ? Ce choix ? Demandais-je, j'avais le besoin de savoir, d'enfin comprendre.

-Des fois ! Soupira mon ami. N'oublie pas que je t'ai laissé tombé pour elle avant que ne débute la 7ème... tout ça pour être avec elle... mais elle a choisit Sirius avant moi. Je ne pouvais pas revenir vers toi, ça n'aurait pas été honnête... et puis, finalement, il y a eu James pour toi...

Je me tus, James...

-J'aimerais tourné la page... sur le passé, soufflais-je.

-Rien ne t'en empêche.

Il y eut alors un instant de blanc, j'étais une nouvelle fois plongée dans mes souvenirs... et la plupart concernaient Matthew... jeune et amoureuse de son meilleur ami, histoire classique que beaucoup de jeunes filles connaissent. Si j'écrivais un roman sur mon histoire, je ne sais pas si il remporterait un franc succès tellement c'était banale et arrivé à pénurie. Par contre, j'écrirais bien sur mon divorce, ça marcherait mieux je pense ! Les gens sont maso, ils aiment les histoires tristes et en redemande ! Peut-être pour relativiser sur leur vie... peut-être que je devrais lire un roman noir, j'arriverais peut-être à me sentir mieux (1)!

-Tu crois que nous avons fait le bon choix ? D'en choisir un autre ? Finis-je par demander.

Matthew pouffa alors de rire et m'embrassa de nouveau sur le front.

-Evidemment ! Nous avons toujours détesté la perfection ! C'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas marié ! C'est parce que la vie doit être faites de rebondissement que nous avons choisit une autre voie, parce que si nous avions été ensemble, il n'y aurait plus ce... piment dans notre vie.

-« Les destins tracé c'est pas pour nous ! », me rappelais-je alors.

C'étaient les mêmes mots prononcés dans le passé. Dans ce château qui était tellement pour moi... le château de nos souvenirs et rêve à tous : Poudlard. Lieu de rencontre, d'amour secret, d'amour moins secret, de rumeurs insolite, mais surtout, un endroit qui devient son chez-soi, l'endroit où s'épanouisse nos rêves, là où on est encore innocent et qu'on croit que la vie au dehors est aussi rose qu'à l'intérieure du château.

-Tu sais, quand tu l'as choisi elle, je l'ai détesté avec une telle force... je t'aimais vraiment... mais cet amour n'était rien par rapport à ce que j'éprouve pour lui aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas être la seule à avoir connu ça Matthew... je veux que tu partages des sentiments aussi fort... même si ce ne sera jamais avec moi. Tu l'as choisit elle dans le passé, il est temps que tu te battes enfin pour elle. C'est une fille bien... Juliette Lewis.

-C'est bien de me le dire 5 ans trop tard ! Merci Lils, j'ai toujours aimé ta rapidité ! Se moqua Matthew.

Je le pinçais sur l'avant-bras avec rudesse, il ne dit rien, il se laissa faire.

-Oh, ça me rappelle beaucoup de chose ça ! Sourit Matthew en me faisant un clin d'œil. N'est-ce pas Lily Sauvage !

-Arrête avec ce stupide surnom !

-Mais il te sied comme un gant ! Pouffa Matty les yeux brillant.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Oh Lils, tu te rappelles la fois où tu as jeté la vieille chatte de l'ancien concierge de la tour d'Astronomie ! La pauvre est morte d'une crise cardiaque dans les airs. Et puis la fois où t'as tabassé un Serpentard, laisse moi me rappeler de son nom... hum, ah oui, McNair. Il venait de se moquer d'Emma, tu l'as roué de coup avec un bâton jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes, si mes souvenirs sont bons il est resté quatre jours dans le coma ! Et aussi la fois où...

-Tais-toi ! Et puis, la chatte du concierge je l'avais attaché par la patte à un élastique ! Je savais pas qu'elle était cardiaque cette sale bestiole ! Et pour McNair, tu te trompes, c'était Nott que j'avais roué de coup et il est resté dans le coma que trois jours, il faut toujours que t'exagéré. McNair, je l'avais seulement abandonné au milieu du Lac attaché à un tronc d'arbre, il avait dit que j'étais une fille à sauté ! Donc tu vois, c'est différent de ce que tu as dit !

-Hum, en effet. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est mieux !

-Crétin !

On se regarda alors et on finit par éclater de rire. Bon, je l'avoue, je n'étais pas vraiment sage avec mes « pas amis » ! Je n'avais aucune pitié, de plus, je disais ce que je pensais des gens et j'avais donc eu une réputation de Sauvage, bien sûr, mes tendres amis à la place de me défendre avaient raconté les pires rumeurs et mensonges sur mes soi-disant exploit ! Le plus gros était que j'avais battu Hagrid au bras de fer ! Le pire c'est que certaine personne l'ont vraiment cru et ont passé leur année scolaire à changer de couloir quand j'y étais !

-Et alors tu vas te battre pour celle que tu as choisie ? Finis-je par demander en revenant à un sujet un peu plus sérieux

-Et toi, tu abandonnes déjà le combat ma Lils pour celui que tu as choisi ?

Je m'éloignais alors de mon meilleur ami et le regardais, suspicieuse, un doute m'assaillit alors.

-Tu lui as dit ? Que je sortais en boite tous les soirs ? C'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir tout à l'heure ?

Matthew me regarda droit dans les yeux d'une façon si franche que j'en détournais les yeux.

-Oui, je lui ais dit. Mais à la base c'est lui qui est venu pour te voir... De là, avec les autres ont l'a coincé et nous savons tout Lily. La vérité que tu veux tellement savoir, je sais tout.

-Dit moi alors !

-Tu veux vraiment l'entendre de ma bouche ? Arriveras-tu à tourner la page si tu sais la vérité ? Arriveras-tu à avancer dans la vie malgré ça ?

Je me tus... je jetais un regard au château. Et si James avait vraiment une bonne raison, est-ce que je pourrais vivre sans regretter toute ma vie ? La réponse vint d'elle-même. Non, c'était impossible et pour qu'on me laisse tranquille, pour enfin redevenir moi-même, j'étais prête à ne pas savoir. Après tout, la vérité peut faire mal.

-Non. Partons...

Matthew s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue avec sa main, il avait l'air soucieux pour moi, je lui pris la main et j'entrelaçais nos doigts, j'essayais de lui faire un sourire rassurant pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour moi. On marcha alors main dans la main pour remonter le sentier. Arrivé au point le plus haut, je me retournais une dernière fois et regarda le château. Malgré tous ce temps, il était fidèle à lui-même : attirant, rassurant et protecteur. Sacré château, si il était une personne je serai peut-être tombé amoureuse de lui ! Qui sait, déjà en pierre j'avais réussit à être éblouit, alors humain ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête à cause de ma bêtise !

-On y va ? Me demanda Mat.

J'hochais la tête, on continua notre route tranquillement, bercé par le vent.

-Et si on partait à la mer avec les autres tout à l'heure ? Me demanda alors le blond en regardant l'eau du lac.

-Que mijotes-tu ? Dis-je en plissant le nez.

Matthew détestait la mer, il ne supportait pas le sable, et pour finir il avait horreur de l'eau salée car elle abîmait ses cheveux... et puis il y avait eu cette histoire... Si il proposait ça, c'est qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête !

-Moi ? Rien ! Se crispa Matthew en regardant droit devant lui.

Je me stoppais alors, il me regarda enfin dans les yeux quand il vit que je n'avançais plus. J'haussais un sourcil, en code des Inséparable ce geste signifie « Dis-moi la vérité où je fais en sorte que tous les regards se dirigent sur toi mais pour une mauvaise raison ».

-Enfin, je veux juste montrer mon corps d'Adonis au monde, ce serait un crime que l'humanité entière ne profite pas d'un homme tel que moi ! Surtout que je suis libre, jeune, riche et particulièrement sexy en maillot ! Commença à baragouiner Matthew.

Froncement de sourcil peu convaincu, en code secret ça signifiait : « T'as encore une seule chance mon poulet avant de te retrouver à poil ou pire ».

-D'accord ! L'idée de te semer toi et les deux autres folles m'est venue en tête histoire de papoter avec Lewis tranquillement, devant un beau couché de soleil dans un restaurant au bord de mer... finit par dire Matthew en crachant le morceau.

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur mes lèvres. Matthew contait enfin passé à l'attaque, ça allait être dur mais bon, se serait un spectacle distrayant ! Note importante pour demain, apporter des chips et des pops corn pour profiter de ce spectacle gratuit et ouvert à tous !

-Juliette, finis-je par dire en me rendant compte que mon meilleur ami employait encore le nom de famille de sa cher et tendre.

-A tes souhaits.

-Non, tu peux l'appeler Juliette, maintenant, tu ne risques plus de te prendre un livre de mille pages sur « comment soigné et sauvé les gens » en plaine face si tu prononces son nom, le taquinais-je.

-Tu ne trouves pas ironique justement que ce livre là ait faillit me tuer ? M'enfin, c'est pas comme si je me rappelais de ces vieux moments agréable en la compagnie de toi plus jeune et donc plus sauvage, étant donné que j'étais légèrement dans les vapes à ce moment.

Je lui lançais un regard complice... et on se mit à pouffer de rire. Etre avec Matthew me faisait tout oublié, ça avait toujours été comme ça... mais lui et moi étions rester à une relation platonique... si jamais nous avions couchez ensemble... je crois que nous n'aurions jamais pu choisir une autre voie.

----------------------------

Je sentis une main me secouer doucement le bras, j'ouvris faiblement un œil et vit Matthew me faire un sourire éclatant, aussi tôt je grognais, j'étais morte crevé et je manquais de sommeil.

-Dodo, gémis-je en me renfonçant dans mes couvertures.

-Les oiseaux chantent, le soleil brille, c'est une belle journée ! Chantonna gaiement Matthew avec un enthousiasme étonnant.

-Jamais je ne me lèverais aussi tôt ! M'écriais-je en voyant l'heure avec horreur.

8 du mat, mais Mat était malade ou alors il voulait mourir étouffé par des coussins jeté par moi-même évidemment !

-Le café est prêt et j'ai acheté des croissants, ainsi que des petits pains au cho... commença alors Matthew.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je bavais à l'idée de manger des petits pains au choco ! Hum, rien que d'y penser, j'avais déjà les babines qui frémissait et sans même m'en rendre compte, ma langue passa sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis debout ! Dis-je aussi tôt en sortant de sous mes couettes et en courant vers la cuisine, je voulais sentir le petit pain dans mes mains, je voulais mordre dedans !

Juliette était déjà attablé et préparait son café du matin, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle me vit arriver aussi vite dans la cuisine, Matthew ferma la porte derrière moi et prit place à la troisième chaise.

-Dis-moi comment t'as fait ? Moi il faut des menaces pour qu'elle se lève ! Soupira Juliette en soufflant sur son café, puis prudemment elle trempa ses lèvres dans ce dernier.

-Bah, il faut connaître le point faible de cette p'tite tête rousse ! Sourit Matthew en tapotant ma tête.

Si il n'avait pas acheté des petits pains au choco, je l'aurais bien remis à sa place avec une réplique sanglante mais j'étais d'humeur charitable ! Puis, Matthew et Juliette entamèrent une conversation que je ne jugeais pas plus importante que mon pêché mignon. D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà engloutis une bonne partie de mon trésor à vitesse grand V... Juliette me regardait dégoûté, elle faisait une grimace et avait sa tasse suspendu dans les airs, entre la table et ses lèvres... finalement, elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et l'éloigna d'elle-même.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as dit de déjeuner avant... déjà qu'elle a réussit à me dégoûté de mon café... qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si je n'avait pas mangé avant elle...

-Ben quoi ? Dis-je la bouche pleine et en postillonnant partout.

Juliette fit une moue dégoûté en enlevant un morceau de choco qui avait atterrit sur ses habits.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu voulais la réveiller aussi tôt ? On n'a rien à faire aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche ! Soupira Juliette en direction de Matthew.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? M'étonnais-je en me tournant vers le blond qui se gratta la tête confus.

-Bah, j'ai oublié apparemment... En fait, j'avais envie de vous emmener à la mer...

-La mer ? S'étonna Juliette, un sourire commençait déjà à naître sur ses lèvres, elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle adorait la mer mais n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'y aller.

-Ouais, il fait beau alors... dit Matthew tout en se raclant la gorge.

-Mais Kathleen et Emma ? Demanda Juliette l'esprit pratique.

Matthew eut un sourire malfaisant, quand je le vis, je compris aussi tôt.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça ? M'écriais-je choqué de son audace.

-Fait quoi ? Dirent en même temps Juliette et Matthew.

Mais le ton employé était différent, Juliette était plus interrogative alors que Matthew faisait l'innocent. Je secouais la tête.

-Tu es incorrigible !

-Hé ho, c'est de leur faute, j'ai essayé de les réveiller tout à l'heure, mais c'est impossible de les sortir du lit sauf... enfin, tu vois Lils...

Je lui lançais un regard noir au souvenir des méthodes employées par Matty pour nous réveiller. Celui-ci n'était pas clément avec nous. En fait, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, c'était le jeune homme qui nous réveillait... enfin, en quelque sorte. Il avait inventé un réveil du matin spécial pour nous. A 7h30 pile, le réveil sonnait, bien sûr, une de nous trois le balançait sur le sol ou sur le mur... ce que nous ne savions pas la première fois c'est que de un, il était incassable et de deux, si nous n'étions pas levé dans les trente secondes qui suivait, un faisceau lumineux apparaissait et nous entourait... pour faire disparaître et nos vêtements et les murs de notre chambre... ce qui faisait que nous étions nues devant tous les regards des Gryffondors présent dans la Salle Commune ! Je jure qu'après, nous étions toujours levé à l'heure car jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, et des fois encore maintenant, on nous reparlait de cet événement honteux et gênant ! Enfin, cette histoire était là pour montrer toute la malveillance de Matthew à notre égard, et dire que certaines personnes pensaient que c'était lui le moins tordu du groupe !

-Heu, j'aimerais bien comprendre si ça ne vous dérange pas, souffla Juliette les sourcils froncés, elle n'aimait pas être hors coup et généralement, quand on remettait nos vieux souvenirs sur le tapis, il était inévitable qu'elle soit mise sur le côté.

Matthew se tourna vers elle avec un sourire taquin. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux, en langage Inséparable, cela signifiait, « je me tais en échange de quelque chose ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes ? Demanda alors tout haut Matthew.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir, puis me levais de ma place, d'un pas aérien, je me dirigeais vers mon meilleur ami et je m'assis sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils mais me laissa faire.

-Je pourrais t'offrir... hum... des places pour un match des Montrose Magpies.

-C'est vrai ? D'accord, je me tais, motus est bouche cousue !

-Heu, c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Juliette interloqué.

-Oh, juste un arrangement entre nous. Lily ne voulait pas que je te dise ce que je faisais pour les réveiller. En échange de mon silence, il me faut une compensation... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Des coups brusques sur la porte nous sortirent de cette drôle de conversation.

-Matthew Richards ! Je vais te tuer ! S'écria Kathleen de l'autre côté de la porte, toujours entrain de marteler la pauvre porte.

Matty pâlit brusquement et lança un regard apeuré dans ma direction, je restais de marbre, il l'avait mérité. Juliette se leva alors, elle était intriguée et elle savait que grâce à Kathleen, elle allait mieux comprendre les choses. La porte s'ouvrit sur une tornade blonde très, mais très en colère, ses habits étaient de travers, ses cheveux encore en broussaille et surtout, son regard était celui d'une folle prête à commettre un crime qui ferait pâlir les médecins légistes à la vue du cadavre.

-Comment as-tu osé me faire _ça_ dans un hôtel ? Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tous les mecs nous ont regardez comme des... pervers ! Et ce gamin de 12 ans qui m'a dit que j'étais super bien roulé et qu'il était près à _payer_ ! Et ce dragueur italien qui m'a plotté le cul après ! Je vais te trucider ! Ou, non, c'est trop gentil, je vais te faire épiler tous les poiles du corps avec de la cire magique tellement puissante qu'ils ne repousseront pas avant un an, et quand je dis tous, je n'épargne pas un endroit stratégique ! Hurla Kathleen qui balançait sur Matthew un verre.

Matthew, grâce à ses dons en temps que Poursuiveurs évita de justesse le verre.

-Kathleen d'amour, mon cœur, mon soleil qui illumine mes journées, c'est de **ta** faute ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as clairement dit que je pouvais aller me faire voir chez les grecs pour que tu te lèves ! Bien sûr, je n'ai pas apprécié et c'est pourquoi j'ai remis en marche votre bon vieux réveil !

Kathleen n'étai absolument pas calmé, moi, pendant ce temps, je mangeais des pop-corn que j'avais fait apparaître grâce à ma baguette.

-Je comprends pas bien... souffla Juliette à mes côtés en prenant une poignée de mes pop-corn.

-Bah... tu as entendu parler de notre « réveil matin » non ?

Juliette fouilla dans ses souvenirs, un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

-Vaguement... on en a beaucoup entendu parler dans toute l'école. Les trois filles des Inséparable dans la tenue d'Eve avec leurs murs et draps totalement transparent, en effet, les hormones de beaucoup de mec ont travaillé... mais qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ?

Je lui lançais un regard appuyé.

-Ne me dis pas que... commença Juliette éberlué.

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur en empoignant une grosse bouchée, Juliette en reprit à son tour.

-Il a osé ! S'indigna Juliette, pendant que j'hochais positivement la tête tout en observant du coin de l'œil l'altercation de mes deux amis.

-Ecoute Kathleen. Je m'excuse, pour me faire pardonner je t'emmène aujourd'hui à la mer !

Kathleen sembla réfléchir puis un sourire satisfait apparu sur ses lèvres. Matthew avait retourné la situation avec sa phrase... évidement, Kathleen ne s'aurait jamais que Matthew avait déjà l'intention de les emmener là-bas aujourd'hui.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus jamais allez là-bas toi et Lily ! Dit Kathleen.

Mat me regarda alors. C'est vrai que nos derniers souvenirs n'étaient pas des plus excellent.

-Je fais ça pour te faire plaisir ! Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner ! Expliqua Matthew.

-Oui... en effet. Mais quand même, tu as connu l'humiliation de ta vie là-bas !

-Ne m'en rappelle pas ! Frissonna Matthew en devenant livide.

-Oh mais si, rappelle lui ! M'exclamais-je alors en applaudissant devant le spectacle comme un enfant surexcité.

Kathleen eut un sourire vengeur.

-Matthew avait repéré une jolie fille à la mer durant la journée et comme par hasard, cette fille s'est retrouvé au même hôtel que nous... après une soirée bien arrosé, disons que Matthew et la fille se sont éclipsé pour... enfin, vous savez... seulement, Matthew est revenu 10 minutes plus tard, nu comme un ver et livide comme jamais, disons que les parties génitales de cette personne ressemblait beaucoup aux siennes... Kathleen a la fin de cette phrase éclata de rire suivit bientôt par Juliette et moi.

Cette scène était gravé à jamais dans mon esprit, voir surgir Matthew dans sa tenue d'Adam m'avait laissé un souvenir amusant et... différent.

-Matty a faillit se faire un travesti à cette soirée ! Dis-je avec un sourire mesquin pour effacer de ma mémoire les sentiments qui avaient naquit au creux de mon ventre quand je l'avais vu nu...

Le Matty en question me lança un regard noir, il était gêné que cette histoire revienne sur le tapis aussi tôt le matin. Mais une fois que notre rire fut dissipé, on se regarda alors, et puis je réalisais enfin quelque chose.

-Où est Emma ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers Katy qui pâlît.

-Oh oh... je crois que je l'ai perdu dans le parc... gémit Kathleen en s'apprêtant à franchir la porte en sens inverse pour aller à la recherche de la blonde vénitienne.

Matthew avait été prendre nos veste à Juliette et moi mais au moment où on allait partir, des coups secs à la porte se firent entendre. Juliette fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir sa porte.

-Charles ! S'exclama la brune en voyant son petit copain, je suis désolée mais... Freddy ? S'écria-t-elle en voyant l'autre homme qui était également son compagnon, Juliette pâlit et recula légèrement se cognant contre Matthew qui la soutint par les épaules.

Les deux hommes avaient le regard dur, et finalement, derrière eux, j'aperçu les cheveux blond vénitien de mon autre meilleure amie.

-On l'a trouvée dans le parc toute seule, désespéré, expliqua alors Charles en pointant Emma du doigt.

-On lui a naturellement demandé qui elle cherchait, continua Freddy.

-Alors j'ai répondu que je cherchais Juliette Lewis, expliqua Emma tout sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même, mon amie ne semblait pas comprendre la subtilité de la situation. Emma apportait toujours la poisse avec elle, cette fois-ci elle venait de frapper la pauvre Juliette. Dire que ma collègue de travaille avait réussit à faire ce manège pendant un certain temps et qu'il avait fallut l'apparition d'Emma pour que tout parte en Free Style.

-Evidemment, je lui ai dit que je connaissais Juliette Lewis, reprit Charles.

-J'ai alors répondu que moi aussi, que Juliette était ma petite amie, poursuivit Freddy.

-Alors j'ai dit que c'était cool et qu'il me semblait bien avoir vu sa photo sur le meuble de Juliette, sourit Emma avec naturel.

-Moi je m'étais alors arrêté, j'ai dit que c'était impossible que Juliette soit la copine de Freddy puisque que c'était ma copine, dit Charles.

-J'ai dit qu'à lui aussi j'avais vu la photo sur le meuble de Juliette. J'ai aussi ajouté que j'étais ravie d'avoir rencontrer les petits copains de mon amie Juliette, alors de là, ils m'ont dit qu'ils me ramenaient jusqu'à toi. Bon, encore merci, à la prochaine j'espère ! S'exclama Emma en refermant la porte et en laissant en plan Charles et Freddy.

La blonde vénitienne garda son éternel sourire et nous fit la bise, j'étais déconcerté, Emma était vraiment grave et unique dans son genre.

-Tiens, vous partiez ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant nos vestes.

-Ouais, on va à la plage, c'est Matthew qui nous emmène ! S'enthousiasma Kathleen.

-Maty ? Mais je croyais que l'histoire du travelo l'avait dégoûté à jamais de cet endroit !

-Après ce qu'il vous a fait ce matin il le mérite ! Dis-je en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

-Toi aussi tu viens Lils ? S'étonna Emma. Je croyais qu'après ta fauss...

-Tais-toi ! Ordonnais-je en mettant mes deux mains sur la bouche d'Emma pour qu'elle se taise, je lui lançais un regard appuyé pour qu'elle saisisse le message.

Finalement, Emma comprit et hocha positivement la tête. Matthew me regarda alors du coin de l'œil, son sourire au coin des lèvres ne me plaisait pas du tout.

-C'est vrai que Lilou aussi déteste aller à la mer depuis la dernière fois... rappela le garçon voulant se venger de ma traîtrise.

-Allez, je t'offre des places pour les Montrose Magpies, soit sympa avec moi ! M'exclamais-je de manière suppliante.

-Tu m'as trahit ! Et puis, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette histoire, n'est-ce pas les filles, c'est un culte chez les Inséparables !

-En effet, c'est un classique qu'on ressort dans les repas pour notre boulot ! Approuvèrent Kathleen et Emma.

Je leur lançais un regard noir.

-Si vous n'oubliez pas cette histoire, je fais en sorte de retrouver mon livre intitulé « comment soigné et sauvé les gens » ! Les menaçais-je.

Mat se frotta la tempe à se souvenir, si on s'approchait, on pouvait encore voir une petite cicatrice, Emma et Kathleen semblèrent réfléchir.

-De quoi on parlait déjà ? Dirent-ils dans une parfaite synchronisation, tous trois frappé d'une amnésie à propos de la même histoire.

Je souris satisfaite de mon effet, Juliette me regardais soupçonneuse, je lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Un jour, je te raconterais cette histoire honteuse peut-être, mais là, je ne suis pas encore prête à la revivre. La honte... Bon, nous y allons là parce que j'en ai marre de porte ma veste, j'ai trop chaud !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres Madame ! S'exclama Matthew d'une voix élégante en nous tendant une petite bourse qui contenait un Portoloin.

Sans la moindre hésitation, je le touchais ainsi que tous mes meilleurs amis et ont disparu dans un tourbillon de couleur pour ré atterrir brusquement dans une ruelle qui sentait le sel de la mer.

--------------------

-C'est trop cool ! S'écria Kat en fonçant la première dans l'eau suivit d'Emma.

Je secouais la tête, s'étaient vraiment des petites filles ces deux là. Je vis alors quelques mecs se mettre à nager près d'elle. D'accord, des petites filles super bien roulé. Les mecs les entourant leur montrèrent alors le bar, Kat et Emma hochèrent la tête et les suivirent. Bon, des petites filles super bien roulé et téméraire ! Quand Kat et Emma m'aperçurent encore sur la plage, marchant en direction de la mer, elles me firent un signe de main pour les rejoindre. Je leur fis un autre signe pour leur dire que je venais.

-Bon, déso Mat et Ju, je vous abandonne, il faut que je surveille ces deux petites filles super... bon, je me comprends, j'y vais ! Ne faites pas de bêtise ensemble, je vous laisse parce que j'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en elles, ne me faites pas regretter mon choix ! Dis-je déjà plus loin.

Juliette avait ouvert la bouche pour protester mais je n'étais déjà plus à sa portée, elle secoua la tête mais accepta de prendre le bras que lui tendit Matthew en vrai gentleman, j'espérais juste que ce gros crétin ne foirerait pas tout !

-Lils, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demanda alors Kathleen en me tendant le carnet des cocktails.

La métisse était assise sur une chaise haute du bar avec trois beaux mec autour d'elle, Emma était sur la chaise voisine et se faisait outrageusement dragué par le barman ainsi que quelques habitués qui zieutaient sur ses jambes qui semblaient ne pas finir.

-Heu, tu me fais vraiment confiance à ce point ? Dis-je étonner en voyant tous ces alcools forts.

Kathleen fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur ce que j'avais en main.

-Oups, qu'est-ce que tu veux Lils ? Redit-t-elle en me tendant la liste des glaces du bar.

J'avais l'air d'une enfant entrain de commander des glaces, la gêne, pensais-je.

-Oh, m'exclamais-je, je veux bien ça dis-je en pointant une grosse glace avec des morceaux de pêche ainsi qu'un coulis rouge surplombant les boules de vanilles.

Kat regarda ce que je lui montrais et appela le barman qui eut du mal à se détacher d'Emma qui sirotait rêveusement son cocktail.

-Je veux cette glace là s'il...

-Attends, je veux aussi une petite ombrelle et de la crème fraîche ! M'écriais-je.

-Faites ce qu'elle vient de vous dire, sourit Kat.

La métisse me caressa alors le dessus de la tête, c'est là que je compris que je venais de m'auto infantilisé, je rougis à cette constatation, les trois beaux mecs qui entouraient Kathleen sourirent à cette vision.

-C'est votre petite sœur ? Demanda un beau métis grand, baraqué et à l'air pas très futé.

Le peu de ressemblance entre nous trois étaient énorme, ils fallaient vraiment être aussi aveugle qu'Emma pour nous trouver des airs de ressemblance. D'ailleurs on éclata toutes les trois de rire.

-Non pas vraiment, Lily, Emma et moi étions condisciple à l'école. On a fait nos études ensembles et c'était vraiment bien, expliqua calmement Kathleen.

-S'il vous plait ! S'exclama le barman en nous ramenant ma glace, je m'en léchais les babines d'avance.

Je voulus lui tendre l'argent mais il secoua la tête, espérant plaire de la sorte à Emma. Malheureusement pour lui, Emma venait de tourner le regard vers la mer juste à cet instant, elle regardait au loin.

-Vous croyez que ça va marcher entre eux ? S'exclama la blonde vénitienne.

-Hein ? S'étonna Kathleen.

La blonde vénitienne leva les yeux au ciel et regarda alors dans ma direction. Je souris, Emma était peut-être gaffeuse et tout, mais c'était la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard à notre époque... et elle était très perspicace. D'ailleurs, plus d'une fois, j'avais eu des doutes sur son comportement, faisait-elle exprès d'être gaffeuse ou pas ?

-Alea jacta est, dis-je simplement. L'avenir nous le dira.

-ça doit te faire quelque chose non, le voir aller vers une autre ? Sourit gentiment Emma en me couvant du regard.

Je me crispais à cette phrase, Emma toujours souriante me caressa gentiment les cheveux et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma Lilou, nous serons toujours là Katy et moi pour compenser, si tu es en manque de câlin, nous serons là !

-J'comprends rien mais j'approuve Emma ! S'exclama Kathleen, entière comme à son habitude.

Les garçons se regardaient du coin de l'œil.

-Heu, vous êtes lesbienne ou quoi ? Parce que... heu... comment dire, nous c'est pas...

On éclata alors toutes les trois de rire.

-Non, nous nous connaissons depuis plusieurs années, disons que nous sommes proche comme des sœurs ! Expliqua Kat. Alors de qui on parlait ?

-Matthew et Juliette, lui avoua Emma qui déposa son cocktail vide sur le bar. Le même s'il te plait, commanda-t-elle au barman avec un doux sourire.

Kathleen se redressa alors brusquement et pointa du doigt des filles qui venaient de passer.

-Dites moi que j'ai rêver ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Non, je ne crois pas, je pense que c'était bien les poufiasse de Serpy, dis-je en grinçant les dents.

Le souvenir du groupe des Serpy filles n'était pas le meilleur souvenir que j'avais du château. Ces filles avaient été imbuvable toute notre scolarité, à se considérer comme les reines de l'école tout ça parce qu'elles étaient des Sang-Pur ! Personnellement, je trouvais qu'elles pétaient plus haut que leur cul et que leur niveau d'intelligence se situait en dessous de la ceinture... ou dans les magasins bon chic bon genre dans lesquels il était bon de se montrer. Donc, en fait, elles avaient autant d'intérêt pour moi que des invertébré, c'est-à-dire aucun ! Malheureusement, j'avais du enduré ces filles lors de conférence quand j'étais encore Mrs Potter... ça me fit bizarre de repenser à ce nom, et je sentis quelque chose me prendre au niveau du ventre.

-Narcissa Black et sa clique, enfin, Mrs Lucius Malfoy à présent, soupira Emma en regardant dans la direction par laquelle les poufiasses venaient de partir.

-Tu as tout à fait raison ! Sourit alors un blond cendré juste derrière elle, en nous faisant sursauté toutes les trois.

Je mis ma main sur mon cœur et lançais un regard noir au nouveau venu qui me fit un léger clin d'œil ! Comme si de rien était, il commença à siroter la boisson d'Emma avant de faire une grimace de dégoût et d'éloigner le plus qu'il put la boisson de lui-même.

-Bah, un truc pour les filles ! S'exclama Rémus en s'essuyant la bouche. Trois bières ! Dit-il pour le barman qui avait l'air perdu.

Le pauvre barman semblait désappointé de la proximité de Rémus et Emma qui elle n'avait rien remarqué, elle fit la bise à Rémus avec tendresse puis se laissa aller dans ses bras. Je ne pus que me sentir mal à l'aise face à cette scène, Rémus et Emma avaient toujours été proche, mais en ce moment, les signes de tendresse n'était pas vraiment ce que je préférais voir...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Rémi ? S'étonna Kathleen en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait l'air suspicieuse.

-Que veux-tu que des mecs célibataires fasse à la plage une journée ensoleillée où on est sûr de voir de jolies filles en bikini ? Répondit Sirius à la place de Rémus.

Le nouveau venu me prit par la taille et en me fit tournoyé dans les airs.

-Sirius, lâche moi ! Arrête, je ne suis pas un jouet ! Dis-je en lui donnant des petits coups secs sur l'avant bras.

-Mais tu es si petite Tigresse ! Se moqua Sirius en me déposant enfin à terre. S'lut Emmy, coucou Sanchez.

-Au revoir Black ! Répondit sarcastiquement Kathleen avec un regard glacial.

Mais Sirius l'ignora avec superbe et prit une bonne gorgée de sa bière. Peter se dirigea alors vers eux avec un sourire crispé.

-Salut les filles, ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda le plus petit des Maraudeurs.

Emma haussa les épaules, Kathleen boudait de la présence de Sirius et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir répondre, je soupirais, j'allais encore devoir parler pour trois aujourd'hui !

-Ouais ça va, vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? Demandais-je pour engager la conversation.

-Moui, sourit Sirius tout en lançant un regard appuyé sur Peter.

Le plus petit se crispa mais hocha positivement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait capté le message de son ami. Peter finit sa bière à grande vitesse, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et s'excusa auprès de nous, il avait autre chose à faire. Je fronçais les sourcils, et je n'étais pas la seule, à voir la tête de mes meilleures amies, il était clair pour moi qu'elles aussi avaient remarqué les regards insistant de Sirius sur Peter.

-On vous paye à boire ! S'exclama le tombeur de Poudlard avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Kathleen fronça les sourcils, se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha avec désinvolture de son ex. Sirius eut un sourire charmant.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Sanchez ? Demanda Sirius tout en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Katy s'avança encore vers lui et lui pinça brusquement l'avant bras, Sirius ne put retenir un petit cri et s'éloigna de son ex avec empressement.

-Mais t'es folle ! S'écria le noir de cheveux.

-C'était quoi ce salle manège ? Cracha Kathleen.

-Mais...

-Et ne me baratine pas Black, n'oublie pas que je sais quand tu mens ! Je te connais !

-ça te regarde pas ! Bouda Sirius.

-Où est parti Peter ? Demanda autoritairement Kathleen.

-Je te le dis si tu m'embrasses ! Répondit Sirius avec désinvolture.

Je me mis à sourire, il avait dit ça parce qu'il était sûr que Kathleen ne le ferait pas... Mais il ne savait pas une chose. La métisse tourna le visage de l'homme et l'embrassa sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vis d'abord la surprise de Sirius puis son apaisement, il teint la métisse par la taille et approfondit le baisé. Je détournais alors le visage, j'avais l'habitude des petites querelles entre Sirius et Kat mais je savais qu'à un moment, ils leur fallaient de l'intimité... ça avait toujours été comme ça, même quand ils ne sortaient pas ensemble !

-Il ne sait vraiment pas que Kathleen est vraiment prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, soupira Emma en secouant la tête.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il le sait très bien et se joue de ça ! Argumenta Rémus.

-Hum, ça ne m'étonnerait pas vu son côté tordu, souris-je en lançant un regard en coin vers les bécoteurs qui n'avaient pas encore finit de découvrir l'orifice buccal de l'autre.

Je soupirais, Kat et Sirius était grave ! Et surtout, engagé ailleurs ! Kathleen m'avait avoué avoir un fiancé au Japon, Sirius lui avait une copine depuis un certain moment, enfin, une copine « officiel » qu'il sortait pour les réceptions et tout le baratin, je savais qu'à côté de ça il n'était pas fidèle, mais bon, il restait égale à lui-même, infidèle, joueur, enjôleur, dragueur, sûr de son charme et c'était ainsi que je l'appréciais vraiment, même si dans le fond, j'avais espèrer qu'un jour, peut-être qu'il arriverait à enfin « attraper » ma meilleure amie, qu'ils arriveraient à enfin être sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais cet espoir était mort le jour où Kathleen était partie pour poursuivre son rêve, jamais elle ne reviendrait en Angleterre, et jamais Sirius ne pourrait quitter l'Angleterre, parce que si il y avait bien quelque chose pour lequel le garçon était fidèle, c'était en amitié, et jamais il ne serait laisser ses amis derrière lui. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il avait perdu sa famille une fois, et ses amis avaient eut cette place dans son cœur, et que plus jamais, il ne supporterait de perdre une nouvelle fois cette famille qu'il avait réussit à reconstruire.

-Au fait, Lils, maintenant que je te vois, ça été tout à l'heure ? Vous avez quand même fait vite ! Sourit Rémus en me caressant tendrement la joue, il semblait attristé.

J'haussais un sourcil ne voyant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

-Fait vite quoi ? Lâcher Maty et Juliette ? C'était un jeu d'enfant ! Me vantais-je.

Rémus fronça les sourcils, il me regarda avec un regard plus dur tout d'un coup, il ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius revint vers nous avec Kat dans les bras.

-Quelqu'un veut un rafraîchissement ? Il fait un peu chaud ici ! Soupira le tombeur.

Je souris, mon regard croisa celui de Kat, elle haussa juste les épaules pour expliquer son geste mais je vis clairement qu'elle semblait heureuse... mais surtout troublée. Sirius avait toujours troublée Kat, elle avait eu sa période in love de Sirius en fin de 5ème. Ils jouaient à je t'aime moi non plus, et c'était devenu de vrai pro à ce jeu.

-Lily, est-ce que tu sais l'heure qu'on est ? demanda alors brusquement Rémus.

Je soupirais agacé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bon sang, je regardais distraitement ma montre accroché à mon poignet.

-Il est 5 heure 15, pourquoi t'as rendez-vous ou quoi ?

Sirius fronça alors les sourcils, Rémus appuya son regard sur moi, je réfléchis « demain à 16 heures chez Hegbert » me souffla ma conscience... mon sourire disparu alors, j'avais oublié... J'avais oublié James... Je perdis l'équilibre, je pris mon front entre mes mains, ma tête tournait. Comment j'avais pu l'oublier si vite ? Est-ce que j'étais si sans-cœur que ça ? Est-ce que j'étais ce monstre que ma chère et tendre sœur décrivait par le passé ? Et puis une douleur au ventre me fit me plier en deux. Avec une impression de voix lointaine, j'entendis mes amies m'appeler, où étaient-elles ? Tout était brouillé... Et puis un cri, qui avait crié ? Emma ? Kat ? Peut-être moi... et puis un vide s'empara de moi et ensuite, c'est le trou noir...

------------------------------------------------…fin du chap…------------------------------------------------

Note de Sheena China :

Je suis la reine du sadisme et j'aime ça. Vous allez me détester pour cette fin, en fait, je voulais pas le faire, mais quand je suis arrivée à cet endroit, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais bon, ça me fou en l'air la suite prévu à la base, je viens de m'auto compliqué les choses là ! J'arrive même à être sadique avec moi-même ! Alors, vous arrivez à lire entre les lignes pour voir mes indices j'espère parce que la fin, même si un peu brouillon ne signifie pas n'importe quoi... Pour ceux qui n'ont pas capté, cette histoire ce déroule en été, c'est un deuxième indice, ensuite réfléchissez, faite marcher vos neurones et vous me détesterez quand vous aurez compris, si, si, je le sais, je suis diabolique avec mes personnages, ma prochaine histoire j'essayerais d'être plus cool avec eux...

Sinon, j'ai adoré l'écrire... surtout décrire les sentiments, c'est pas toujours facile mais bon, j'm'entraine. Au fait, j'espère que vous avez aimé le passage avec Matthew, ce n'est pas pour rien que Lily l'appelait « l'homme de sa vie » après tout. Les mots ont une telle importance dans cette histoire. Au fait, en parlant de ça ! N'oubliez pas que cette histoire est un PoV de Lily (en général) et que l'on voit l'histoire avec ses yeux. Si James a été un co... enfin vous voyez, c'est parce qu'elle le pensait, si vous l'avez détesté, j'suis contente parce que c'est le sentiment que Lily éprouvait donc, si vous éprouvez ce qu'elle pense (vous suivez ?lol) c'est que j'écris pas si mal que ça.

Au fait, je tiens aussi à rappeler que quand on déprime on a tendance à plus manger et que forcément on prend du poids... c'est un constat que l'on peut voir chez tout le monde... mais bon, j'dis ça histoire de vous embrouillez, enfin, ceux qui n'ont pas compris !

**CADEAU :** Celui qui veut, les trois premiers qui croient avoir la bonne réponse (qui croit savoir ce que je m'anigence), qu'ils me l'envoient par **MP**, j'y répondrais, seulement, c'est **les trois premiers** qui auront droit à ce traitement de faveur, les autres je pourrais seulement leur dire désolée et les laisser sur leur faim, courage.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes et à celle où j'ai pas répondu pour cause de flemme:

Angel : Que de flatterie ! J'en connais une qui voulait au plus vite avoir le prochain chap ! Mais c'est vrai que en général ça marche la flatterie ! Enfin, j'espère que tu es un peu rassuré, les sentiments de James sont enfin clairs ! La raison qui pousse James au divorce... je pense qu'elle est bonne... même si je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchis ! J'aurais peut-être du puisque c'est le thème de mon prochain chap... ;-) C'est un petit cadeau cette révélation. A plus j'espère !

Popo175 : Contente que tu ne sois pas déçue. Lily enceinte... grande question. Vous allez me détester... Sinon, tu as raison, il ne la trompait pas. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai jamais dit. Faut pas oublié que c'est en général un PoV de Lily et comme elle a un tempérament de feu, faut que je fasses avec ! Les réactions explosives, c'est son style et j'ai pu m'y donner à cœur joie au début de ce chap. Sinon, j'espère que tu accroches toujours autant ! Bye et merci.

Noriane : Oui, en effet, Matthew ressemble à Sirius. Sauf quand il est seul avec Lily. Kat et Emma, je les adore toutes les deux aussi, j'suis même fan de mes propres personnages !;-). Jamesie-poo n'est pas si méchant finalement. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est un PoV de Lily et comme cette rousse à un tempérament de feu et des réactions excessive, disons qu'elle part au quart de tour... Sinon Lily enceinte, je ne vais rien nié, mais je n'approuve rien non plus. Allez, à plus.

Titelolo : Merci pour tes deux messages. Pour le premier que tu as envoyé, tu as découvert que ce n'était pas Rémus. Je suis ravie que tu ne plaigne pas James, mais bon, maintenant, je pense que tu le plains un peu, enfin, un chouya... Sinon, merci pour ma "lutte" même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une, je pense juste qu'il ne faut pas taire ce genre d'histoire. Ciao.

Sir Moony : Merci de ton commentaire! Je suis ravie que tu haisses James Potter, c'est ce que je voulais aussi, mais bon, là il vient de vous faire pitier, non? J'adore provoquer des sentiments diverses pour une même personne ! A plus.

Kitties Potter : La véritable raison du divorce, j'y travaille, d'ailleurs, le prochain chap va parler de ça si mes souvenirs sont bon. Merci de ton message! ps: N'étant pas française, je ne connais que les meurses de belgique et que ceux qui ont été médiatisé par la presse etc... mais il y en a tellement et tu fais bien de parler d'elles. a+.

Alyssa1801 : Héhéhé, tu as vraiment détesté James apparement, j'espère qu'il te fait un peu pitié maintenant! Oui, vous avez le droit de savoir et j'y travaille, pas tout le temps je l'avoue mais bon, j'fais des efforts. Je connais pas "confidences nocturnes" de Diams, c'est si bien que ça? Allez, merci de ton message, biz.


	5. Trois pensées différentes

**Trois mots de trop**

**Disclaimer :** L'histoire de base appartient à J.K.Rowling mais les idées et les événements qui s'y passent n'appartiennent qu'à moi ainsi que les Inséparables, ce sont mes bébés, tous les autres ces les bébés de Madame Rowling !

**Résumer :** Un mercredi, James demande le divorce à Lily. La rousse va donc squatter chez sa meilleure amie Juliette. Mais quand James et Lily vont chez l'homme qui les a marié, celui-ci refuse leur divorce. Pour venir la soutenir dans son malheur, les meilleurs amis de Lily éparpillé dans les 4 coins du monde reviennent en Angleterre. Alors que Matthew voulait rendre de meilleure humeur Lily en l'emmenant à la plage, celle-ci s'évanouit brusquement...

Je sais, ça fait, très, très longtemps... mais je n'y peux rien, je suis une enfant très, très lente... je vous jure que ce n'est pas fait exprès histoire de vous faire souffrir. Je le promet, c'est juste parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot c'est denier temps. Mais bon, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre pourra vous mettre de meilleure humeur !

Sheena China

------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5 : Trois pensées différentes... **

En cette fin de journée, j'étais assis le long du la rive, mes jambes balançaient dans le vide. Le vent soufflait assez fort maintenant que le soleil se couchait et je sentais le souffle du vent passer sur mon visage ; le vent, j'avais toujours aimé le sentir contre moi, rassurant et doux mais également violant et dangereux, simple et complexe à la fois, il avait tellement de facettes différentes ; quand je jouais au Quidditch, je me sentais toujours libre comme l'air... oui, j'aimais le vent... parce qu'il était toujours présent et m'apportait un soutient continu. Je regardais les couleurs orange, mauve du soleil qui descendait au loin, se confondant avec le bleu de la mer, l'union du soleil couchant et de la mer m'avait toujours ébloui... au-dessus de ma tête, j'entendais les mouettes pousser leurs derniers cris, j'en avais un frisson.

Dans cette immensité, je me sentais si seul, c'était trop grand, trop immense, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être grand chose, c'était si fort pour moi que j'en avais le tournis. En fait, si j'étais venu ici, c'est parce que je tentais désespérément d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer... mais c'était impossible. Mes poings se contractèrent à cette pensée, dans un geste de colère, je pris une pierre au hasard et la lançait au loin, le plus loin que je le pus ! Et dans un geste primitif, j'avais poussé un cri de rage ! Comment avait-elle pu ?

Ma mâchoire se contracta, pour qui ? Oui, a qui m'avait-elle préférée ? Un inconnu ? Mon cœur se serra... Matthew ? Est-ce qu'il allait tenir sa promesse qu'il m'avait fait il y a de cela déjà un moment ? Cette simple idée me fit tressaillir, non, tout, mais pas lui ! Je refusais cette simple idée ! Car si c'était pour Matthew, jamais je n'arriverais à m'en relever ! Ce mec, Lily en avait tellement été accro, il m'avait fallut une éternité pour lui sortir son meilleur ami de la tête, mais surtout de son cœur. Et même marié, j'avais toujours éprouvé une jalousie maladive envers ce mec qui comprenait Lily là où moi je restais pantois ! L'idée que Matthew et Lily se mettent enfin ensemble me donnait envie de vomir ! La sueur perla sur mon front, j'avais tellement peur de la voir avec lui... je passais mes mains sur mon visage pour tenter de me calmer et de penser à autre chose, je ne sais pas dire exactement combien de temps je suis resté dans cette position, mais longtemps, car à présent, les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de ma tête et la lune se reflétait sur l'eau.

Je clignais des yeux, tout changeait tellement vite... et j'avais toujours cette impression d'être incapable de retenir le changement et je détestais cette idée d'être impuissant, de devoir laisser faire les choses, je supportais mal le changement... surtout ceux qui font mal.

Je mis alors mes mains dans mes poches, pour les réchauffer, ma main droite effleura alors quelque chose de métallique, je ressortis l'objet de ma poche les sourcils froncés... et je palis quand je vis ce que c'était... mon alliance... mon doigt effleura alors doucement l'inscription gravé dans l'anneau, je la connaissais par cœur : « pour toujours mon amour ». Je me mis à jouer avec l'anneau, c'était des conneries l'amour. Pour toujours, quels crétins pouvaient réellement croire ça ?! Pour toujours, mon cul ! Oublié en moins de deux semaines ! Peut-être déjà remplacé ! Toujours ! Lily ne devait pas avoir une notion longue durée du toujours !

Je me relevais alors, me dégourdir les jambes, voilà, c'est ce que je voulais faire ! Me promener sur la berge, et puis... et puis vagabonder dans les rues... et puis... boire pour oublier, c'était la meilleure solution, non ? Et puis de toute façon j'avais l'age maintenant, je pouvais enfin boire pour noyer mon malheur ! Alors que je prenais le chemin jusqu'au petit village dans lequel je mettais réfugier, je sentis quelque chose me chauffer le coup, puis lentement la chaleur se propagea à tout mon corps : c'était ma chaîne en or. Celle-ci était légèrement rouge, je la sortis de sous ma chemise et je le regardais de manière inquiet, ça n'annonçait rien de bon... je regardais une dernière fois la reflet de la lune sur la mer, puis je me passais la main dans les cheveux, hésitant, et puis, retrouvant enfin mon courage, je consentis enfin à transplaner...

-------------

Dans un geste stressé je tapotais le sol avec le bout de ma chaussure, je me mordais sans arrêt les lèvres et regardais constamment l'horloge affichée juste en face de moi ! Pourquoi cette putain d'aiguille n'avançait-elle pas ? En plus, dès que j'entendais quelqu'un franchir la porte, c'était à peine si je ne l'agressais pas ! J'étais à fleur de peau mais, il fallait me comprendre aussi quoi ! Ma meilleure amie était derrière cette porte et on m'interdisait le passage ! Sous quel prétexte ! « Vous n'êtes pas le mari ! » avait dit ce crétin de docteur ! Et alors, je connaissais Lily depuis plus longtemps que James, j'avais droit à un traitement de faveur, non ?!

-Arrête ! S'écria alors brusquement Kathleen.

-Quoi ?

-Ton pied !

Je la regardais surpris, maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas craqué plutôt, si ce n'était pas dans ces conditions, je l'aurais félicité de son sang froid, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas en ne sachant pas ce que Lily avait. Pourquoi s'était-elle effondrée brusquement ? En plus je n'étais même pas là pour le voir ! Quel meilleur ami pitoyable je faisais, quel prince charmant de pacotille j'étais ! Je me pris la tête en main, pas trop réfléchir, respirer et ne pas péter un plomb en entendant cette putain d'horloge sur ce putin de mur d'hôpital de merd... calme, tout va bien, je ne vais pas tourner maso, de plus, je suis docteur moi aussi, on nous a appris à ne pas perdre le contrôle de soi-même.

Un homme franchit alors la porte à ce moment, c'était un médecin. Je lui bondis aussi tôt dessus, mais Emma qui était plus proche que moi de la porte fut la première à être près de lui.

-Alors ? Elle est morte ? Vivante ? Où elle dort ? Est-elle sous calmant ? Est-ce grave ? Est-ce contagieux ? Où est-ce guérissable ? Est-ce que c'est opérable ? Si non, dites nous dans quel pays c'est faisable ! S'emporta Emma sur le pauvre médecin, au vu de sa chemise, j'en déduis que c'était un interne.

-Heu... fut la seule réponse du jeune homme qui recula prudemment, l'interne regardais la sortie avec envie, il déglutit difficilement devant l'insistance de la blonde vénitienne.

Je soupirais, ces bleus anglais étaient vraiment pitoyables incapables de répondre à quelques petites questions ! Je me passais la main dans les cheveux, histoire de me détendre un peu.

-Mais vous allez répondre ! S'écria Emma à bout, tout en agrippant l'interne au col de sa chemise.

-Em', calme toi, il devient vert ! Soupira alors Kathleen avec agacement.

Emme sembla alors reprendre son calme et lâcha l'interne tout en soupirant, le bleu lui lança un regard de remerciement et prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste. La métisse faisait les cent pas, elle avait une cigarette en main éteinte naturellement, on était quand même dans un hôpital, mais de temps en temps, elle la mettait au niveau de sa bouche, pour faire comme si elle fumait, c'était son moyen à elle de faire évacuer son stress. Pendant ce temps, Emma se remit à sa place près de la fenêtre et regardait au dehors, le regard vide, elle avait prit l'habitude de se vider l'esprit pour ne pas être trop anxieuse... Mon regard bifurqua alors vers la personne la plus calme dans la pièce : Juliette. La belle brune n'avait adressé la parole à personne, elle gardait obstinément son regard sur ses chaussures, elle tripotait négligemment sa montre et de temps en temps, elle regardait l'heure. Alors que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler les traits de son visage.

Pourquoi Lily avait-elle décidé de s'évanouir au moment où tout allait pour le mieux avec Juliette ? Je soupirais, puis immédiatement, je me réprimais mentalement, j'étais ailleurs... et ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, enfin, surtout quand une histoire touchait de près ou de loin Lily, je prenais immédiatement tout à cœur... mais cette fois-ci... je me pris la tête en main, il ne fallait pas que je me complique les choses maintenant ! Il fallait que je garde une seule chose à l'esprit ! Lily était à l'hôpital pour une raison qui m'échappait !

-Lils, t'assure pas sur ce coup, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Soupirais-je en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

En fait, je savais très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait : elle divorçait de celui qu'elle aimait... et même après toute ces années, ça me faisais toujours un pincement au cœur de penser ça... Heureusement, la porte fut de nouveau franchit par un autre médecin qui portait des lunettes, cela me permit de concentrer mon attention sur un autre sujet moins épineux. Le médecin regarda une à une toutes les personnes présentes et son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Juliette.

-Juliette, pourrais-je te parler en privé ? C'est au sujet du Docteur Potter, dit alors le médecin d'une manière solennelle.

Juliette se leva sans un mot et commença à se diriger vers son collègue mais Kat et Emma ne l'entendaient pas vraiment de cette oreille.

-Comment va Lily ? Demandèrent en même temps Kathleen et Emma.

Ça me faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre le nom de Potter associé à Lily, c'est pourquoi je n'avais pas réagi... Le médecin fronça les sourcils embêtés.

-Ce sont ses meilleurs amis, expliqua alors Juliette à l'autre médecin qui opina alors de la tête.

Elle parlait pour la première fois depuis notre entrée dans ce service, sa voix fit battre un peu plus fort mon cœur. Mais alors que toute mon attention était rivée sur la jeune femme, je constatais amèrement que les regards que l'autre docteur lui lançait n'étaient pas très innocents. Je compris immédiatement que la relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux n'était pas que professionnelle... j'en eus un pincement de jalousie.

-Oh... hum, fit le docteur en se raclant la bouche.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Kathleen.

-Elle va bien, elle récupère physiquement... mais... moralement... c'est... comment dire... une autre histoire...

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandais-je inquiet.

Je m'étais rapproché de mes deux meilleures amies mais ce n'était pas ma plus brillante des idées, surtout qu'elles s'agrippèrent de toutes leurs forces à mes pauvres bras.

-C'est assez ennuyeux... elle a fait une fausse couche... avoua finalement le docteur en regardant uniquement Juliette dans les yeux.

A ce moment, on poussa une personne dans les couloirs sur un brancard qui se vidait de son sang… Moi, j'étais paralysé de stupeur par cette révélation... Kathleen perdit l'équilibre et Emma... elle s'évanouit... à la vue du sang… elle avait une sainte horreur du sang… Elle serait tombée à terre si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé à temps. Mon corps avait réagi, mais mon esprit était définitivement ailleurs en ce moment.

-------------

Je venais d'apparaître dans un sentier, je regardais par précaution dans les environs. Ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir pour moi d'être ici, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je m'étais engagé ! Le sentier montait de manière assez abrupte et menait jusqu'à une cabane d'aspect déglingué, je me dirigeais vers cet endroit et toquais délicatement sur la porte en bois, trois petits coups secs. La porte s'ouvrit délicatement, laissant apparaître les yeux bleus de Dorcas, qui eut un sourire rassuré en me voyant.

-On n'attendait plus que toi James... Souffla la jeune femme en me faisant rentrée. Mais bon, comme tu es encore en retard, on n'a pas le choix et on fait encore équipe se soir. Les autres sont déjà partis, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas traîner pour t'attendre, c'est des vies que nous protégeons après tout… Dorcas haussa les sourcils, elle n'était pas habitué à se calme de la part de son coéquipier. James ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle me regarda alors avec attention tout en fronçant les sourcils, elle plissa alors les yeux, tentant de percer mon secret et ma carapace qui était véritablement réduite à néant depuis quelques temps... un éclair de compréhension passa alors sur son visage et elle eut un petit sourire désolé.

-Est-ce que ça va James ? Tu es bien pâle. Tu veux en parler ?

J'eus un sourire amer, je tendis alors la main et agrippait sa main, je la serrais alors contre moi et je lui embrassais tendrement le front. Ensuite, par besoin de tendresse, je mis ma tête contre la sienne, en fermant douloureusement les yeux, j'avais besoin de calme, et Dorcas m'apportait ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas Dorcas, ça ira, murmurais-je.

Un pli d'anxiété pris place sur le doux visage de mon amie. Elle me caressa alors tendrement le dos.

-Arrête de toujours te préoccuper des autres Do, je vais bien, enfin, je vais déjà mieux.

Dorcas ne semblait pas convaincue.

-Tu sais James, tu ne passes pas une période facile, et tu sais très bien que si il le faut je...

Je déposais mon index sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se tut, et peut-être parce que je savais que Dorcas était vraiment une fille bien, je la serrais dans mes bras une nouvelle fois, pour avoir de sa force. La brune me serra en retour, et dans cette étreinte, je me laissais finalement aller et me mis à pleurer. Dorcas me susurra des mots réconfortant mais je n'en compris absolument pas le sens, mon cerveau n'était plus connecté, c'était mon cœur qui parlait enfin, et celui-ci pleurait...

-------------

J'avais mal, tellement mal, comment était-il possible de souffrir autant et malgré ça, être en vie ? J'avais si mal, je me sentais si vide, comment est-ce que j'avais pu ? Comment est-ce que j'avais fait ? Je soupirais et me passais la main sur le visage, j'avais du mal à enregistrer toutes les données. Ce n'était pas possible, je n'avais pas fait ça ! Je ne m'étais pas comportée comme la pire des salopes ! Je n'avais pas tué mon bébé !

_Mon bébé..._

Cette simple pensée me donna les larmes aux yeux, ça, jamais, jamais, je n'arriverais à me le pardonner ! J'avais été enceinte, et je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte ! J'avais été enceinte et j'avais bu comme un trou, j'avais fait des choses que je n'aurais jamais du faire dans ma situation ! Quelle mère pitoyable je faisais, comment est-ce que j'avais fait en plus pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? J'avais pris du poids, j'avais mal à la tête, je n'avais pas eu mes règles ! J'avais été aveuglé, par moi-même, et je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à me le pardonner. C'était impossible. Mais je ne pus continuer mes sombres pensées car quelqu'un rentra dans ma chambre. Mon cœur se serra et je fermais les yeux, pour que cette personne croie que je dormais... pour avoir la paix... pour qu'on ne cherche pas à me réconforter...

Mais malheureusement pour moi, la personne se rapprocha délicatement de moi, et je sentis une main douce et puissante à la fois me caresser tendrement le visage. Il le fit pendant longtemps, je ne saurais exactement dire combien de temps, mais suffisamment pour que toute cette douceur me fasse craquer et que je me mette à pleurer comme un bébé...

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour croiser ceux de mon meilleur ami qui eut un sourire désolé pour moi.

-Oh Mat', j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

Matthew continua de me caresser le visage avec tendresse et mes pleurs augmentèrent.

-Chut, souffla-t-il navré pour moi.

-J'ai été tellement égoïste ! J'ai tué l'enfant qui vivait en moi !

-Lily... s'étrangla alors Matthew. Ne dit pas ça, tu ne savais pas... tu...

-Ne me console pas ! M'écriais-je alors, soudain révulsée par cette tendresse excessive qu'il avait pour moi. Je suis un monstre ! J'ai tué mon enfant ! J'ai tué l'enfant de l'homme que j'aimais parce que j'ai été incapable de faire preuve d'altruisme ! J'ai été une personne égocentrique ! Alors que toute ma vie je me suis battue contre ce genre de personne ! Qui est-ce que je suis Mat ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Matthew me souleva tendrement et me serra fort dans ses bras et doucement, il se mit à me bercer, au début, j'ai résisté, mais mes défenses étaient réduites à néant, j'étais anéantie dans tous les sens du terme.

-Chut ma Lilou... tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu passes une période difficile... c'est tout, tu ne l'as pas voulut, tu ne l'as pas véritablement cherché.

-J'aurais du voir les signes ! J'ai été conne ! Aussi simplette qu'une Poufsouffle !

-Tu n'étais pas bien Lilou ! Les signes, on aurait pu nous-même les remarquer ! Mais on a cru que ta prise de poids était due à ta séparation... personne ne pouvait savoir !

-Arrête de me trouver des excuses ! Je suis coupable ! Je suis le monstre que Pétunia a toujours décrit !

-Non ! Dit fermement Matthew. Tu n'es pas comme ça Lily ! Tu es une femme adorable ! Toute ta vie, tu as toujours pensé aux autres ! La preuve en est que ton rêve était de partir en Afrique aider les jeunes enfants, les soigner, améliorer leur condition de vie ! Une personne qui a ça comme objectif dans la vie ne peut être mauvaise ! Je t'interdis de le penser et de prêter la moindre importance aux paroles de ton cheval de sœur !

-Tu parles ! Mon rêve ?! Je n'ai fait que l'imaginer, je n'aie même pas réussi à le concrétiser ! Une personne est uniquement jugée sur ses actes et non sur ses paroles, aussi belle soit-elles, moi, je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai finalement rien apporté à ces africains ! Pitoyable, voilà ce que je suis !

Matthew s'éloigna brusquement de moi, dans ses yeux brûlaient la colère.

-C'est si tu n'agis pas maintenant que tu pourras le dire ! La Lily que j'ai toujours connue s'est toujours redressée ! Elle était forte, elle surmontait tous les obstacles ! Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait encore revenir ! Si tu le veux vraiment, tu le pourras Lily je le sais.

Je me mis alors à ricaner, tout en secouant négativement la tête.

-Tu ne comprends pas Matty, la Lily que tu décris n'avais pas tué son enfant ! Cette ancienne Lily, elle est morte à jamais ! Comment veux-tu que je me regarde dans une glace à présent ? Comment crois-tu que je me sentirais quand je verrais un enfant passer dans la rue ? Une mère qui pousse une poussette ? Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à regarder encore une seule fois James dans les yeux en sachant que j'ai tué son enfant ?

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? T'apitoyer tout le reste du temps sur toi-même ? Te refermer au monde pour pleurer cet enfant qui n'était même pas encore un être humain !

Je sentis la colère bouillonnée en moi, ma main partie alors très vite, pour s'abattre sur la joue de mon meilleur ami. Il ne dit rien, il me regarda juste avec ses yeux perçants, ses yeux qui lisaient en moi.

-Casse toi ! Sifflais-je les dents serrées.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas maintenant ! Je t'ai promis d'être là aux moments dur ! Je suis là, tu ne me repousseras pas une nouvelle fois !

-Arrête de me parler comme ça Mat ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais à toi ! Je ne suis pas ta femme ! Je ne suis pas la femme que tu aimes ! Je suis juste ta meilleure amie ! Alors arrête tu m'entends, je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami ! J'ai besoin de mon mari ! Tu n'es pas lui ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai choisit pour être avec moi tout le long de ma vie !

Je me mis à pleurer. Matthew resta interdit, je l'avais blessé intentionnellement et pourtant, il ne bougea pas, il se remit à me bercer, tendrement. Et on ne parla plus, parce qu'aucun parole pouvait soigner mon mal.

C'est seulement après un long moment que Matthew se dégagea de moi, mes pleurs avaient diminués, et il alla chercher une potion de sommeil, il enleva le bouchon de liège avec ses dents et me tendit le contenu, je le pris d'une main tremblante, j'hésitais à prendre cette potion, je ne voulais pas atténuer ma souffrance, je n'en avais pas le droit... Et Mat, percevant mon désarrois, se rassit sur le bord de mon lit et se mit lui-même à me donner la fiole. Je la pris sans faire d'histoire et je me couchais dans mon lit, en me mettant dos à mon meilleur ami, mes yeux se fermèrent une fois... et ne s'ouvrirent plus avant le lendemain...

-------------

Je transplanais dans la cabane dans laquelle je m'étais rendue la veille, au dehors, le soleil pointait son nez, les premiers rayons filtraient à travers les trous de la cabane. Essoufflé comme jamais je dus me plier en deux, j'essuyais d'un revers de main le sang qui coulait à flot d'une blessure magique, je redressais ma tête pour voir ma partenaire ; Dorcas semblait en meilleure forme que moi, mais c'était à chaque fois comme ça, moi j'étais couvert de blessure, et elle s'en sortait sans la moindre égratignure, le monde était injuste pour les sorciers banals.

-ça va ? Soufflais-je pour la forme.

-Contente d'être rentrée, avoua alors mon amie en baillant et en s'étirant.

Dorcas se redressa de tout son long et me fit un sourire supérieur. Elle se dirigea alors vers un des placards de la cabane et sortit deux tasses de cafés.

-Tu en veux ? Me demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Non, je préférerais de l'eau, la dernière fois que tu m'as fait un café j'ai été malade pendant deux jours ! Souris-je.

Dorcas parut alors vexé et me tira la langue. J'éclatais alors d'un rire un peu plus bruyant qu'à l'accoutumer, ça ressemblait beaucoup à un rire forcé... mais c'était la fatigue et le stresse qui me perturbait... j'étais vraiment dans les vaps et j'avais pas dormi de la nuit… c'est Dorcas qui me ramena à la réalité en me passant alors sa main devant mes yeux pour me faire reprendre pied. Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur et me tendit la tasse remplie d'eau.

-Merci, haletais-je à bout de souffle.

Dorcas ne répondit rien et se mit à tourner sa petite cuillère dans son café tout en soufflant de temps en temps dessus.

-Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer chez nous et nous changer... finit alors par dire mon amie après avoir bu deux gorgée de son café avec une petite grimace amer.

-Tu vois, même toi tu le trouves infect ton café ! Dis-je hilare.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tenta de se défendre pitoyablement Dorcas la mine boudeuse. Bon, d'accord, avoua-t-elle finalement, mon café est infect mais le monde est cruel pour les Sauveurs qui savent se battre avec les méchants mais qui sont incapables de manier les choses ménagères !

Je ricanais, finalement, le monde était cruels pour tous êtres humains vivants sur terre.

-Pour répondre à ta question, dis-je alors, je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez les mecs...

Dorcas me regarda alors du coin de l'œil et hocha alors la tête, elle comprenait, sans dire grand-chose.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ? Je crois que les affaires de Press devraient t'aller...

-Dorcas je ne peux pas...

-Tais-toi, ordonna alors la jeune fille le regard soudain plus froid. Il n'est plus là, mon petit frère ne sera plus jamais auprès de moi, je le sais, je l'ai enfin accepté... mais je sais une chose : il détesterait que je garde ses vieilles affaires comme je le fais. Alors, à la place de m'en débarrasser, si ses affaires pouvaient servir à quelque chose... ça me ferait vraiment plaisir... est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça James ?

Je me rapprochais alors de Dorcas pour l'enlacer. Oui, je pouvais comprendre. Press Meadowes était un gars très dynamique, un Gryffondor aventurier en puissance. Bien qu'il ait été plus jeune que moi de deux ans, il était relativement grand pour son âge. Mais il était parti très vite. Press avait été une des premières victimes des Mangemorts... alors qu'il avait à peine 15 ans à l'époque... je serrais mes poings, pour Press, pour tous les autres... je lançais un petit regard à Dorcas, cette fille dégageait une telle détermination ! Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : venger son petit frère. Et elle savait comment y arriver : détruire Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et avec elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était fait un réel ennemi. Peut-être un des plus puissant et des plus influençant.

Le nom Meadowes n'était pas inconnu dans les familles de sorciers de Sang-Pur, et on pouvait dire qu'il imposait le respect. L'arrière grand-père de Dorcas avait été le plus grand Ministère jamais connu. Il avait été également le Directeur de Poudlard, un peu farfelu, mais sans faille. On racontait que c'était lui qui avait formé deux grands sorciers du siècle : Dumbledore et Grindelwald eux-mêmes. Bien sûr, un avait servi le bien et l'autre le mal... mais, dans un sens, c'étaient des grands sorciers qui avaient et qui marquait encore l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Dorcas, grâce à son nom, imposait encore le respect, et en se tournant de front face à Voldemort, de nombreux noms de grandes familles l'avaient suivit, en premiers lieu, les Prewett, Serpentards invétérés pourtant, et les Potter, ensuite venait les Weasley, les Richards et les Fudge. De plus, les Meadowes, étant des Sang-Pur, étaient apparenté à de nombreuses familles, ils avaient leurs influences et grâce à ça, Dorcas avaient pu ralentir l'augmentation des rangs des Mangemorts : comme les Black, dont la famille avait été déchiré en deux camps, les pros Meadowes et les autres, ou encore les Parkinson où les plus jeunes soutenaient leurs cousines Dorcas, même chez les Malfoy où Roméo avait renié sa famille pour se ranger du côté de sa cousine.

Mais Dorcas n'avait pas hérité que le nom de son arrière grand-père, elle avait également de nombreux pouvoirs indiscutables. Beaucoup comparait son don à celui de Dumbledore quand celui-ci était jeune, Dorcas était un espoir pour toute la population sorcière et presque personne ne doutait qu'un jour, elle mettrait fin au pouvoir de Voldemort. C'était ainsi, mais pour l'instant, Dorcas avait tout juste 22 ans, elle n'était pas encore arrivée à l'apogée de son pouvoir mais elle y travaillait activement, elle ne laissait rien au hasard, Dorcas était comme ça, perfectionniste, elle allait réussir, j'avais confiance en elle, s'était une vieille amie, c'était même une ex, alors je savais de quoi elle était capable.

-On y va ? Demanda alors Dorcas en s'éloignant de moi.

Elle n'aimait pas se laisser aller.

-Chez toi ?

-Ouais, sauf si tu connais un autre endroit où tu trouveras des vêtements sans être interrogé tout le reste de la journée pour savoir où tu as passé cette nuit ?!

Je fis semblant de réfléchir longuement.

-En effet, ça pourrait devenir long l'interrogatoire de Sirius, Pet et Rém... Alors allons-y ! M'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme en prenant le chemin de la sortie et en ouvrant la porte pour laisser d'abord passer mon amie.

Dorcas sourit en passant devant moi et une fois au dehors, on transplana.

-------------

Je lisais tranquillement le journal, j'étais le seul présent dans la salle d'attente, Kathleen était partit sans un mot et Emma avait faim, quant à Juliette, je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être... j'étais plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumer et je ne me sentais pas spécialement bien, mais en lisant le journal, même si ce n'était pas vraiment glorieux, j'arrivais toujours à relativiser mes problèmes. Oui, on pouvait dire ça, voir ce qu'il se passait me permettait de voir que mes soucis n'étaient rien, face aux mort, aux blessés, aux quartiers détruits, aux familles détruites et j'en passe... En voyant tous ces problèmes, je comprenais que j'avais fui, en m'installant en Amérique, j'avais fui l'Angleterre qui était en décadence à cause d'un mégalo qui zigouillait tout sur son passage.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ? Me demanda alors Emma qui revenait avec un café et deux croissant normal et un au chocolat qu'elle me tendit.

-ça ne va vraiment pas bien chez nous... soupirais-je, puis je regardais mon petit pain au chocolat bizarrement. Pourquoi j'en ai eu qu'un ?

-Bah, l'autre... je l'ai légèrement perdu... en fait, il est tombé par terre, j'ai du le jeter à la poubelle. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ton journal ?

-Voldemort, de nombreux morts, d'ailleurs il y a parmis eux des élèves qu'on a connus... et à oui bien sûr, Dorcas Meadowes, notre Espoir.

Emma ne dit rien, elle touilla seulement son café avant d'en prendre de grande gorgé. Elle sortit alors de son sac un jus d'orange qu'elle me tendit, elle me fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé, j'ai faillit oublier que je te l'avais acheté...

-Merci Em'.

La blonde vénitienne ne rajouta rien, et puis, parce que c'était Emma, je me permis de m'appuyer sur elle. Ma tête reposa donc sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie.

-Comment tu te sens Matthew ?

-Pas bien, mais mieux que Lily, et mieux que toutes ces personnes, avouais-je en désignant de la tête le journal que j'avais encore en main. Tu crois que nous avons fui Emma ? Finis-je par demander.

C'était ce qui me perturbait, pouvait-on considérer mon envie de voyager comme une fuite ?

-Non... nous avons réalisé nos rêves... mais, à force de vouloir suivre notre chemin, nous avons égoïstement pensé qu'à nous-même...

-Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment repartir Emma ? Parce que si on repart cette fois-ci, on sera conscient de se que nous quittons et ce sera alors véritablement une fuite.

-Je sais... mais, chacun de nous devra faire son choix, je connais déjà le mien...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais rester.

-Pour Lily ?

-Pas seulement, pour Rémus, pour Peter, pour Sirius, pour ma famille, et puis... pour d'autres personnes qui sont mortes en affrontant Voldemort et ses Mangemorts et que j'ai eu la chance de connaître...

Le regard d'Emma s'était fait douloureux, je me mis à lui caresser tendrement le dos. On portait tous en nous nos douleurs et nos croix... et peut-être encore plus Emma.

-Quel beau tableau attendrissant, ça change de cette sale ambiance d'hôpital ! Soupira alors Kathleen en s'asseyant lourdement de l'autre côté d'Emma.

La métisse posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma. Kathleen semblait exténuée, elle était à bout, elle ne devait pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit. Et la connaissant, elle devait être sortie dans une soirée quelconque, elle devait s'être fait draguer et peut-être même avait-elle ramener un homme à l'hôtel. Kathleen était une mangeuse d'homme qui s'attachait rarement, les hommes l'aidaient à décompresser, à oublier les problèmes qu'elle vivait. C'était pour ça que Kat avait été la première du groupe à perdre sa virginité. Parce qu'elle était celle qui recherchait le plus l'amour et à part le sexe, rien ne simulait autant ce sentiment...

-Tu as vu Lils ? Murmura alors Kathleen, toujours dans la même position, les yeux fermés, l'air épuisé.

-Oui, avouais-je.

-Oh, bien.

Kathleen ne posa pas de question, j'eus un petit sourire, certaines choses ne changeaient pas et c'était tant mieux ! Kathleen n'aimait pas poser des questions. Et puis, elle connaissait Lily, elle savait comment sa meilleure amie se sentait, elle ne voulait pas de confirmation, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre non plus... et comme Kat était la plus jeune du groupe, tout le monde cherchait toujours à la protéger. C'était ainsi, Kat était leur petite sœur, la plus petite, celle qu'il fallait chouchouter. C'est pour ça qu'Emma se mit à caresser tendrement les cheveux de la métisse. Et après un moment silencieux, le souffle régulier de Kathleen nous fit comprendre que la noire de cheveux avait sombré dans le pays de Morphée.

-Comment va-t-elle ? L'interrogea alors Emma à présent certaine que Kathleen ne pouvait entendre.

-Mal... elle n'avait jamais semblé si désespéré... ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état...

Emma me regarda alors avec un sourire adoucit.

-Que vas-tu faire Maty ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot, tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! Tu te rappelles très bien la promesse que tu as faite à James !

Je me raidis brusquement, je devais accomplir mon devoir n'est-ce pas ? Tenir mes promesses ! D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours tenu mes promesses... pourtant... je secouais la tête, il fallait que je me reprenne. Je le devais, je n'étais pas un lâche, j'étais un Gryffondor !

-Evidemment, je vais faire ce que j'ai dit !

Emma fronça les sourcils et me regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un regard si perçant qu'il me fit détourner les yeux.

-Tu t'en sens capable ?

Je la regardais choqué qu'elle doute de moi.

-Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

-Si... mais c'est toi qui ne l'a pas voulut à la base... alors pourquoi vouloir le reprendre maintenant ?

-Tu crois que c'est mal ? Moi je pense que non ! Je pense qu'elle a besoin de moi, je suis le seul qui peut la sortir de là ! M'obstinais-je avec fermeté, il ne fallait pas que je flanche.

-Tu mens ! Tu n'es pas le seul... tu n'es plus le seul, me répliqua froidement Emma.

Cette allusion à James me fit froncer les sourcils.

-Je vais la reprendre, je vais lui sortir de la tête Potter, je la rendrais heureuse, je l'épouserais, nous aurons notre maison, des enfants si elle en veut de moi... et nous couleront des jours heureux jusqu'à notre mort ! Répondis-je froidement.

J'entendis alors un bruit de cassure au loin mais je n'y pris pas garde.

-Cette promesse folle que tu as faite à James l'a toujours effrayée... c'est pour ça qu'il te déteste autant, c'est parce que quand tu lui as dit ça, il a toujours eu peur que tu lui reprennes Lily. Mais maintenant qu'il est parti, tu vas devoir la tenir cette promesse. Alors que toi, comme lui, tu crèves de peur de la tenir. C'est toi le premier qui a voulut rompre cette promesse non dite avec Lily. C'est toi qui lui as dit que tu en aimais une autre ! Le Matthew de 16 ans est toujours le même que le Matthew de 23 ans, il refuse de voir sa vie toute tracée ! Parce que tu sais qu'avec Lily, tout serait prévu, qu'il n'y aurait jamais cette étincelle qui anime les couples ordinaire !

-Tais-toi ! Soufflais-je le souffle coupé.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai ! En plus, si tu l'épouses, tu mettras Ju...

-TAIS-TOI ! Criais-je débordant de colère.

Emma me lança un regard froid. Kathleen c'était redressé brusquement et frottait ses yeux. Elle me regardait du coin de l'œil, elle ne comprenait pas trop, mais elle m'en voulait de l'avoir réveillée.

-Tu le sais, mais tu te voiles la face. Si tu fais ça Matthew, tu vas te renier... et tu te détesteras. Je suis ta meilleure amie, je ne veux pas te voir devenir malheureux pour le restant de tes jours.

Je lui tournais alors le dos, pour m'enfuir, pour m'éloigner de cette vérité qu'Emma venait de me balancer mais que je refusais d'admettre. Comme je l'avais dit, je tenais toujours mes promesses : j'épouserais Lily !

-Tu fuis Matty, pourtant, tu connais notre règle d'Or quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord !

-Je comprends rien ! S'exclama alors Kat complètement réveillée. Mais je joue avec vous ! J'adore notre règle d'Or.

-Evidemment ! M'écriais-je à l'adresse de Kat. Tu as inventé cette débilité !

-Tu dis ça parce que tu perds tout le temps, me répondit la métisse avec un sourire provocateur.

-Salle femme ! Tu vas voir qui va perdre ! Dis-je vexer.

Je fis apparaître une table et quatre chaises au milieu du couloir et on prit chacun place devant une chaise laissant la 4ème vide. C'était par habitude… et puis, ça aurait plut à Lily qu'on lui laisse une place.

-------------

On arrivait dans le parc, on ne transplantait jamais directement chez Dorcas, d'ailleurs c'était impossible, sa maison était trop bien protégée.

-Tu veux aller prendre un croissant ? Me demanda mon amie avec un sourire. Il y a un bon petit café par là ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt une extrémité du parc.

-Bah, j'ai plutôt envie de rentrer.

-Ils font un bon café…

-En même temps, on a du temps ! Dis-je en prenant la direction pointée par Dorcas.

-Mais tu vas vraiment me vexer pour finir, mon café n'est pas si dégueu quand même !

-Tu as déjà goûté 4 Dragées de Berti Crochu en même temps ? Lui demandais-je soudain sérieux.

Dorcas grimaça de dégoût, apparemment, elle avait fait cette expérience... très ragoûtante…

-Et bien ton café est pire ! Avouais-je sérieusement.

Et je pris aussi tôt la poudre d'escampette, je connaissais le tempérament volcanique de Dodo.

-Attends pour voir ! S'écria-t-elle en me poursuivant.

On se mit à courir à travers le parc, j'étais mort de rire et Do était dans le même état que moi. Elle finit par me rattraper –parce que je venais de m'étaler de tout mon long à cause d'une racine– et par vengeance, elle fit apparaître un glaçon par magie qu'elle me mit dans le dos. Je me mis à me débattre avec ce putain de truc froid dans le dos tout en me tortillant sous les éclats de rire de mon amie, elle rigolait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux !

-Ne soit pas cruel Do', aide moi stp ! Finis-je par dire désespérer sans pour autant parvenir à enlever le glaçon.

En âme charitable, elle souleva ma chemise et enleva son glaçon, je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Arrête de faire cette tête de merlan fris, je vais te payer ton café !

-C'est tout ce que tu proposes pour la douleur que tu m'as fait subir ! M'exclamais-je abasourdi. Et je suis pas un merlan fris !

-Un aigle fin si tu préfères ! Un croissant en plus ça te va ?

-Avec un donut à la banane ! Et c'est quoi un aigle fin ?

-Ok, j'accepte, et va voir dans un dico, il est grand temps que tu améliore ta culture générale mon bon vieux Jamesie.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

-Allez, viens !

Dorcas me prit la main et me tira jusque dans le petit café où la plus grosse partie des clients étaient des vieilles personnes. En général, comme ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire, ils venaient dans des cafés pour manger, pour être entouré malgré leur solitude…

-Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda alors la serveuse d'un âge assez avancé.

-Deux croissant nature, un chocolat chaud, un café et un donut à la banane si vous avez.

-Oui, je dois encore avoir si, dit alors la serveuse en jetant un regard dans la vitrine. Oui, vous avez de la chance, il m'en reste un. Ce sera tout ?

-Oui. C'est pour manger ici. Va t'asseoir James, je vais prendre le plateau.

J'hochais alors la tête et regardais par la fenêtre. Je me demandais si mes amis s'inquiétaient pour moi, après tout, je n'étais pas rentré de la nuit et je ne les avais pas prévenu que j'avais eu une mission. Et puis mes pensées dévièrent évidemment vers Lily, dès que mon cerveau n'était plus occupé, mon cœur prenait les devants et me rappelait sans cesse l'image de la rousse. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Et puis le plus important et le plus douloureux à la fois : était-elle heureuse sans moi ? Puis mon regard dévia vers Dorcas qui sortait son portefeuille. En tout cas, elle arrivait à me faire oublier mon malheur, et moi, j'étais bien avec elle, comme par le passé… c'était ma meilleure amie.

-------------

La tension était palpable, je regardais mes deux adversaires de manière hésitante, la partie était serrée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. En même temps, Lily n'était pas là et d'habitude, c'était elle qui gagnait à chaque fois ! J'avais de bonne carte en main, mais Emma avait une chance de cocu et Kathleen était la meilleure baratineuse au monde…

-Je suis et je relance de deux, dis-je finalement (1).

On jouait au poker, c'était Lily qui nous avait initié à ce jeu et depuis lors, dès qu'il y avait un problème, on jouait à ce jeu pour se départager, le perdant, en plus de perdre son fric, perdait des vêtements, c'est pourquoi, j'étais torse nu, en plein milieu du couloir, il ne me restait plus que mon jeans et mon calbar. Kathleen était un soutient gorge mais ne s'en formalisait pas et Emma avait juste enlever son pull, il lui restait tout le reste ! Bien évidemment, notre accoutrement avait attiré d'abords les gens du personnel, puis des malades sortis de leur chambre pour nous mâter, le monde virait vraiment aux voyeurisme, c'est pas parce qu'il y avait en plein milieu d'un couloir des gens à moitié nu, qu'il fallait accourir avec… des appareils photos ? Il y eut alors un flash, j'étais éberlué, je regardais alors Emma et Kathleen pour voir leur réaction et… ces sales pestes posaient en faisant le V de la victoire ! Merlin, étais-je la dernière personne sensée dans cet hôpital ?

-Décoince toi mon Matty ! Sourit alors Kathleen en regardant l'objectif en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tais-toi ! Em', à toi de jouer.

Emma sans rien dire baissa les cartes sur la table, je soupirais, elle se couchait, restait plus que Katy. Celle-ci eut un sourire arrogant. Je tirais une nouvelle carte –un 2 de cœur– et la mis à côté du valet de trèfle et du 10 de cœur. J'avais en main un 5 de pique et un 10 de pique, j'avais mes chances.

-Je mets trois jetons, dit alors Kat en me regardant avec un sourire arrogant.

Je lançais trois nouveaux jetons sur la table improvisée. Je tirais une nouvelle carte, un as de pique.

-Je relance de 5 !

J'eus alors une moue, Kat avait sans aucun doute une paire, mais moi aussi. Tout allait se départager à la dernière carte, j'en avais conscience, mais je savais que j'avais mes chances, Kat n'était pas là plus douée à se jeu après tout, elle avait rarement de la chance.

-Je te suis et je relance de 3, dis-je finalement.

Une voile de doute passa alors sur les yeux de Kat, puis elle reprit un visage impassible avant de déposer trois jetons. Je tirais alors la dernière carte, un 10 de carreau. Je ne laissais passer aucune émotion, mais cela annonçait ma victoire à coup sûr ! Faire un brelan était rare.

-Je relance de deux, finis par dire d'une petite voix Kat.

J'eus un sourire victorieux.

-Je suis et relance de 10 !

-Bon, de toute façon j'ai plus rien à perdre ! Ragea alors Kathleen en mettant les jetons.

-Alors ? Demanda Emma.

Je révélais mon jeu et pris les jetons mais Kat me bloqua d'une main et eut un sourire mauvais avant de me montrer sa main : 2 as en main, et un troisième sur la table. Je pâlis dangereusement, cette saleté venait de me faire le coup du bluffe, elle avait un brelan d'as !

-Merde ! M'écriais-je en laissant prendre tous les jetons par Katy qui me tira la langue.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire Matty ! Se moqua alors Emma.

Je la regardais d'un œil noir avant d'enlever mon jeans, je venais de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et en plus tous ses vicieux qui me regardaient en faisant des commentaires.

-Il est plutôt bien fait, entendis-je malgré moi.

Je me sentis rougir. D'ordinaire, j'aimais ce genre de commentaires, mais pas quand les personnes m'entourant était presque tous plus vieux que moi d'au moins une dizaine d'années !

-Tu joues encore une part Mat ? Se moqua alors Kat en mélangeant les cartes.

-Ha ha, très marrant ! Raillais-je. Si jamais je perds je devrais enlever… je frissonnais d'horreur. Non merci, j'arrête de jouer.

La foule commençait alors à se disperser, les gens nous laçaient des derniers regards amusés et approbateurs à la vue de nos corps bien taillé.

-Donc tu admets ta défaite ? Demanda alors Emma en me faisant un sourire supérieur.

-Hmm.

-Quelle réponse claire et explicité ! Ricana Kat.

-Hmm.

-Donc tu ne vas pas tenir ta promesse ! C'est ainsi, tu as perdu, ce qui signifie que ton idée était nulle et que la mienne était magnifiquement splendide ! Se pavana alors Emma en se levant. Bon, maintenant, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais où sont les toilettes ?

Emma partit alors sans attendre une réponse. Kathleen eut un sourire pervers.

-Tu paries avec moi qu'elle se perd !

-Je parie pas, je sais pertinemment qu'elle va se paumer de toute façon. Et avec sa chance, elle va surprendre des membres du personnel entrain de le faire !

Kat eut une petite moue hésitante.

-Moi j'aurais opté plutôt pour une petite escale dans un bloc opératoire suivit d'un évanouissement en bonne et du forme à la vue du sang !

-Hmm… je préfère ma solution.

Kat tendit alors la main.

-Je parie un dîner dans le meilleur resto de la ville !

-Marché conclu, approuvais-je en serrant sa main.

On entendit au loin un petit vacarme.

-Bouge pas, j'y vais, sourit alors Kathleen en se levant.

-------------

Je marchais dans les rues en tentant de rester le plus discrètement possible, j'avais remis des vêtements passe-partout noir et difforme, pour que personne ne me reconnaisse, en plus, j'avais mis une casquette et des lunettes noirs. Bien sûr, par prudence, je regardais sans arrêt partout autour de moi, j'avais tellement peur. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me rendait la plus nerveuse… ce qui me mettait à bout, c'était de savoir que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de mon but. Et mon pauvre cœur battait tellement fort… je comprenais enfin l'expression « avoir le cœur jusque dans la gorge »… et ce stresse qui ne me quittais pas, pourtant, je n'avais rien fait de mal ! Enfin, presque rien…

Et puis, je décidais de prendre un raccourcit, un chemin par un parc, je marchais tranquillement, tête baissée et alors que je passais devant un banc occupé quelques chose roula devant mes yeux. Je m'accroupis pour ramasser l'objet, un petit nounours qui faisait du bruit quand on appuyait sur son ventre. Je déglutis, je ramassais ce petit jouet d'une main tremblante.

-Maxou ! S'exclama alors la maman en réprimandant son enfant qui venait de lancer son jouet.

L'enfant avait un sourire innocent, il se relança en arrière dans sa poussette tout en rigolant au éclat. La maman soupira et caressa tendrement les cheveux de son enfant.

-Et en plus tu le fais exprès canaille ! La femme tourna alors son visage vers moi et me regarda bizarrement. Heu, excusez moi, vous pouvez me le rendre ?

-Oui, évidemment.

Je tendis alors le nounours au petit garçon qui le reprit d'un coup sec. Puis il éclata de rire. Il devait avoir 1 an ½ et il avait d'adorable fossette quand il souriait.

-Meci, sourit-il de toutes ses dents qu'il avait en nombre réduit.

-Au revoir.

Et je partis précipitamment, puis je me mis à courir, loin, très loin, et finalement, je me suis arrêté devant un arbre contre lequel je me suis écroulé, je m'appuyais sur cet arbre, je crois que sans lui, je serais tombé, mais je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas craquer, alors je respirais profondément, tout en me touchant le cœur.

Un enfant… un bébé… ma main descendit alors lentement jusqu'à mon ventre. Je refermais douloureusement les yeux, cette fois-ci, je sentis mes yeux picoter, j'essuyais rapidement ce début de larmes ; j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration, mais il fallait que je me calme, je ne m'étais pas enfuie pour rien de St-Mangouste, j'avais un but, je m'étais fixée une mission, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller tout de suite, je pleurerais ce petit être plus tard. Mais là… il fallait que je refoule mes émotions…juste quelques minutes, peut-être quelque heures...

Puis, je ne sais pas dire exactement combien de temps je suis resté comme ça, entrain d'essayer de me contrôler, mais une fois sûre que j'arriverais à aller jusqu'au bout, je relevais la tête et me remis à marcher en regardant le sol, il fallait absolument que j'évite de regarder des enfants... ça me faisait trop mal. Et puis, j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je me mordis les lèvres, hésitante, lançant un petit regard par-dessus mon épaule, j'avais encore le choix non ? Retourner à l'hôpital et me faire consoler... ou affronter cette affaire avec la personne la plus concernée dans tout ce bordel ! Puis ma décision fut prise, je n'avais pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, je n'avais pas le droit de douter maintenant que tout le début du travail était fait.

Alors je me dirigeais vers les escaliers d'un grand immeuble, je gravis les marches quatre à quatre, je m'arrêtais au deuxième étage. Prise par mon élan, je touais trois petits coups sec et je retins ma respiration. J'entendis alors un bruit de remuement à l'intérieure de l'appart, et très lentement, de mon point de vue, la porte commença à s'ouvrir. Voilà, j'allais devoir le faire, affronter James et lui dire que j'avais perdu notre bébé...

-------------

J'étais paniqué, elle voulait vraiment qu'on se tape une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Je sentis la colère bouillir en moi, j'allais exploser, j'avais accumulé trop de truc en trop peu de temps, j'allais craquer ! Et ce putain de médecin qui restait bêtement en face de nous sans rien dire d'autres que « désolé, votre amie s'est enfuie et on ne sait pas exactement quand » !

-Comment ça, elle a fait le mur ? S'écria alors Kathleen dans le même état que moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas sensé la surveiller ? Veiller sur elle ? M'écriais-je à mon tour plus que sur les nerfs.

-Calmez-vous ! Ordonna alors Emma en posant une main réconfortante sur nos deux épaules en nous lançant un regard appuyé et menaçant pour qu'on obtempère. Vous savez nous dire vers qu'elle heure elle serait partie plus ou moins ?

Elles étaient revenues assez rapidement mais Kat n'avait pas eu le temps de me dire les conneries qu'avait encore fait Emma parce que le médecin était venu nous trouver ! Et pour nous annoncer ça en plus !

-La dernière ronde dans sa chambre s'est fait vers 5h40, elle avait demandé de l'eau... mais ça fait plus de deux heures déjà... donc, elle est peut-être partie juste après cet événement ou bien plus tard, je ne serais rien vous dire de plus... je suis réellement navré.

-Et on vous croit, répondit alors Emma avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le médecin hocha la tête et continua son chemin. Deux heures ? Lily pouvait être très loin déjà ! Quel con, j'aurais du rester tout le temps à son chevet ! Je passais ma main sur mon visage, j'étais coupable. Je sentis alors une main douce passer sur mon dos.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda alors Juliette qui venait tout juste d'arriver, elle semblait toute pimpante par rapport à nous, laver, coiffer, elle n'abordait pas de cerne.

C'était elle qui avait fait ça alors... je frissonnais et m'éloignais en douceur de cette caresse. Il le fallait, je n'avais pas le choix...

-Lily s'est enfuie, lui expliqua Emma en me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

J'aimais moyennement ce regard et je plissais les yeux dans la direction de la blonde vénitienne qui soutint mon regard, pour elle, elle avait raison et moi tords ! Et même si j'avais perdu je ne reviendrais jamais sur ma parole ! Une promesse était une promesse ! Et la défaite à un débile jeu de carte ne pouvait pas l'effacer.

-Quoi ? Dis-je froidement en sa direction.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda alors Juliette en fronçant les sourcils en lançant un regard surpris, allant d'Emma et moi consécutivement.

-Ouais, il y a un problème, Lily est partie sans prévenir personne, on ne sait pas où elle a pu aller, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut bien faire et elle va très mal, mais à part ça, j'crois que ça va plus ou moins bien ! Expliquais-je ironiquement.

Juliette fronça alors les yeux et ses yeux se chargèrent d'éclairs, elle dut respirer un bon coup pour récupérer son calme.

-Non, je voulais dire entre toi et Emma, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Rien, il n'y a rien eut entre elle et moi ! Dis-je buter.

-Il est con et il se voile la face, à part ça, entre nous ça va très bien ! Sourit alors Emma.

Je lançais un regard mauvais à ma meilleure amie qui me regardait hautainement.

-Arrête de sourire, sifflais-je.

Emma allait répliquer quelque chose que je n'aurais certainement pas apprécier, mais Kat intervint en se mettant entre nous deux et en nous lançant un regard appuyé.

-Vous réglerez ça plus tard, dit alors la métisse. Je pense qu'on a une chose plus importante à faire là, non ?

-Tu as raison, approuvais-je, bon on y va parce que plus on parle pour ne rien dire, moins on a de chance de retrouver Lily !

-La ferme Richards ! Calme tes nerfs, on s'inquiète tous pour Lily, ne fait pas d'elle ton sujet exclusif ! Lily est ma meilleure amie, et pendant que toi t'étais en Amérique, je me suis toujours très bien débrouillé avec elle ! Réfléchissons calmement, on connaît tous Lily et sa façon de procéder. Donc, dans son état, où peut-elle être à votre avis ?

Kathleen se tint le menton pour mieux réfléchir, je me mis également à réfléchir, oui, je connaissais très bien la façon de procéder de Lily ; alors je compris immédiatement, j'avais trouvé, je regardais les autres pour voir si elles avaient également trouvé. Emma avait évidemment trouvé, Kathleen eut un sourire crispé tout d'un coup et Juliette hocha positivement la tête.

-J'y vais, dis-je aussi tôt.

-Tu ne devrais pas, je ne sais pas si elle a envie de te voir ! Répondit alors Juliette en me tenant par la manche.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi ? Reniflais-je avec mépris.

Juliette resta impassible mais soutint mon regard.

-Oh, c'est simple, si elle est allée voir James, c'est justement pour se tenir éloigné de toi.

Je pris cette réponse comme une claque, je me défis d'un mouvement brusque de sa poigne.

-Elle a raison Maty, approuva alors Kathleen.

-J'irais bien, mais... je vais me perdre à coup sûr, soupira alors Emma en se rasseyant.

-Et toi Katy ?

-Je sais pas où ils habitent moi les Maraudeurs !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers Juliette.

-Bon, j'y vais alors, soupira la brune. Je vais d'abord prendre ma veste et je pars tout de suite.

-Attends, je veux t'accompagner ! M'exclamais-je énergiquement.

-Je crois que t'as pas trop saisi ce que j'ai dis avant je crois bien.

-J'ai pas dit que j'allais aller la voir, je veux juste t'accompagner toi, au cas où...

Juliette hocha alors positivement la tête et parti chercher son manteau.

-Moi, je préfère rester ici, si jamais elle revient, ce sera ici, il ne faut pas la rater, dit alors Emma en me regardant.

Kathleen sembla alors peser le pour et le contre de m'accompagner.

-J'crois que je vais rester avec Emma... c'est plus prudent, tout à l'heure, en essayant d'aller aux toilettes, elle s'est retrouvé dans un bloc opératoire ! Et j'ai gagné ! Toc dans les dents Mat ! A moi un bon restau ! Se pavana aussi tôt Kathleen.

-Merde ! M'écriais-je.

Emma rougit à cette révélation, je soupirais, cette fille était vraiment grave et elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation ! En plus, la connaissant, elle s'était évanouie à la vue du sang. Je secouais la tête, Emma était grave, gentille et tout, elle était d'un grand soutient, mais il fallait toujours la surveiller car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours aller là où il ne fallait pas !

Mes deux amies se regardèrent alors comme si elles se mettaient d'accord, j'eus soudain un doute... elles semblaient avoir mis quelque chose au point et je ne savais pas quoi, j'allais les interroger mais Juliette me fit une petite tape sur le dos pour me faire réagir.

-Bon, allons-y, dis alors Juliette qui avait fait vite pour revenir.

Je me levais sans rien dire, lançant un dernier regard suspicieux vers mes amies qui me firent un large sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon... j'accompagnais Juliette jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, on n'avait pas le droit de transplaner à l'intérieure du bâtiment. Durant le trajet, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui lancer de petits regards du coin de l'œil, je me demandais si elle m'en voulait pour mon comportement. Mais en même temps, je me réprimandais, je n'avais plus le droit de penser à elle. Si je voulais tenir ma promesse, il faudrait que tôt ou tard, Juliette sorte de mon cœur...

-Bon, tiens moi la main qu'on puisse partir ensemble, dis alors Juliette en me tendant la main sans pour autant me regarder.

Je tendis alors lentement ma main vers elle, dire que cette main, toute la fin de ma 6ème et tout le long de ma 7ème, j'avais eu envie de la tenir, de la serrer, Juliette, je l'avais voulu mienne... et puis, sans trop comprendre pourquoi ni comment, une chaleur grandit en moi… ainsi que le désir, j'étais fiévreux… qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Je déglutis difficilement, j'en eu le vertige et du m'appuyer contre le mur. Je regardais partout autour de moi, essayant de comprendre…

-Mat ? Me demanda alors Juliette, penché vers moi.

Et alors, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement, je l'agrippais alors brusquement et la tirais vers moi pour l'embrasser. Elle fut d'abord surprise et tenta de se défaire de ma prise, mais je tins bon, ce baisé, même volé, je l'avais tellement désiré ! Puis, elle se laissa aller et sa main droite se plaça alors dans mon coup et elle approfondit notre baisé, son autre main était passé son ma chemise, j'en eus quelques frissons de plaisir. Mes mains qui jusque là étaient restées bien sagement sur ses hanches passèrent d'abord sous sa chemise, je lui tins les hanches et me mis à la caresser avec mon pouce. Elle refoula alors un gémissement qui provoqua une douce chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre... et quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle stoppa notre baisé passioné. Elle me regardais confuse, droit dans les yeux, et me poussa le torse pour que je ne sois pas trop proche d'elle. J'en eus un pincement au cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-elle à bout de souffle. Je croyais que tu avais choisi Lily...

Je clignais alors des yeux surpris, elle n'était pas sensé savoir ça, à moins que...

-Emma ?

Et puis, en disant son nom, je compris enfin, c'est sales femmes venaient de me lancer un sortilège ! Un sortilège de désir en plus ! Je regardais partout, étaient-elles encore là pour que je les flagelle ?

-Non, j'étais là à ce moment... je vous ai écouté parler, avoua alors Juliette.

Je sursautais, elle était là ? Mais quand ? Comment ? Je me pris la tête en main, trop de chose en trop peu de temps ! J'étais fatigué moi merde, qu'on laisse mon cerveau se calmer deux secondes le temps que je récupère un tant soit peu de lucidité !

-Je vous ai écouté parler, répéta alors Juliette. Je suis resté… hum… on va dire caché, parce que votre conversation était trop personnelle alors je n'ai pas voulut… intervenir. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Quelle question ? Demandais-je bêtement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

-Je ne sais pas... avouais-je pitoyablement.

Si je savais… un sort, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui dire, je n'avais pas envie de la blesser, c'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûr en cet instant.

-Tu n'aurais pas du alors, dit-elle tout simplement.

-Tu n'aimais pas peut-être ? Soufflais-je, blessé dans mon orgueil.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais maintenant, si tu choisis Lily, je crois que sa me fera quelque chose... allons-y.

Je déglutis, je n'avais pas vraiment tenu compte des sentiments jusqu'à présent... Juliette posa alors sa main sur mon épaule et on transplana.

-------------

La porte s'ouvrit calmement.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres !? James franchement, il... Lily ? S'étonna alors Rémus.

-James n'est pas là ? Demandais-je en lançant un coup d'œil à l'intérieure de l'appart des Maraudeurs.

Rémus sortit de l'appart et ferma la porte jusqu'à laissé une petite fente, il me regardait suspicieux et étonné, après tout, il savait que j'avais été à l'hôpital...

-Non...

-Il est partit il y a longtemps ?

-Il est allé chercher notre petit déj...

-Bon.

Je faisais demi-tour, prête à partir.

-Lily, tu n'est pas censé être à l'hôpital ? Me questionna-t-il finalement.

J'haussais les épaules avec inintérêt.

-Rémus, est-ce que James est revenu ? Si c'est lui, engueule le de ma part, il faut être irresponsable pour découcher sans prévenir ! Surtout dans un moment pareil ! Cria alors Sirius d'une voix lointaine.

Rémus se tapa alors le front.

-Le boulet, murmura alors Rémus.

Je remontais alors les marches.

-Il n'est pas rentré chez vous ?

-Non... mais je ne pense pas que...

-Tu ne penses pas quoi ? Dis-je durement.

Rémus ferma définitivement la porte derrière lui, il me regarda durement.

-Tu l'as oublié Lily, tu as déjà tourné la page toi ! Laisse-lui faire pareil.

Je me mis alors à ricaner.

-La demande de divorce, ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas tourné la page... tu sais ce que j'ai abandonné pour être avec lui ?

-Matthew ?

Je lançais un regard noir au Maraudeur. Pourquoi où que j'aille tout tournait toujours autour de Matthew ! Quand est-ce que les gens accepteraient que Matthew n'était plus que mon meilleur ami ? On avait été proche, je l'accordais, je voulais bien même admettre qu'il avait été la personne la plus importante pour moi dans ma jeunesse. Mais une fois avec James, c'était lui qui avait eu la première place !

-James t'aimait comme un malade, mais toi, tu ramenais toujours tout à Richards, continua alors Rémus.

-C'est faux ! J'aimais James, plus que j'ai aimé Mat. Ne compara l'amour platonique que j'ai porté à mon frère de cœur à l'amour que je porte à James ! Ne compare pas l'incomparable ! M'écriais-je blessée.

Rémus se tut et se gratta le coup mal à l'aise.

-Il t'aime encore Lily, mais il veut tellement te protéger...

-Me protéger ? Je me mis à pouffer puis j'ai éclaté d'un rire franc mais ironique. C'est tordant non ? Il m'a rendu tellement amer. Tu vois, la Lily que tu as en face de toi n'arrive même plus à se regarder dans la glace ! J'ai perdu son enfant Rémus... je l'ai tué... mais je ne suis pas la seule responsable ! J'ai ma part d'erreur... mais je ne suis pas la seule ! Me protéger ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de sa protection, moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était être heureuse ! J'avais hurlé cette dernière partie de ma phrase.

Rémus me regardait désolé, il eut un geste vers moi pour me réconforter mais je me reculais tout en lui lançant un regard cruel et rempli de colère accumulé depuis ces derniers temps. Puis j'entendis des bruit de pas dans les escaliers, des talons... je lançais un dernier regard à Rémus, il tendit la main vers moi pour me retenir, mais c'était trop tard, j'avais déjà transplané.

J'atterris alors dans une petite ruelle de Londres, je me mis à marcher, perdue dans mes pensée, une seule phrase me restait en tête : « il t'aime encore », mon cœur se réchauffa. Puis, mes pas me conduire automatiquement vers un café. Je regardais le nom u café avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Je poussais la porte et m'arrêtais sur le seuil, étonnée de voir des têtes bien connues à une table. J'avançais alors prudemment vers cette table et m'assit à la place laissée libre. A la place que je pris, il y avait déjà un café fumant et un petit pain au chocolat. Autour de cette table, Emma et Kathleen qui me souriaient réconfortantes. Je fondis alors en larme et Emma posa sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Chut ma Lilou, souffla alors Kathleen en me caressant le dos avec tendresse.

-Je suis un monstre !

-Non, tu es humaine, tu commets des erreurs. C'est si tu t'apitoies sur ton sort et que tu vis dans le passé que tu deviendras un monstre rempli d'amertume et de tristesse, sourit alors calmement la métisse. Mais alors tu seras notre monstre et nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais !

Je me tus, enregistrant les paroles de ma meilleure.

-Tu vas rester ici ? M'étonnais-je.

-Ais-je le choix Lily ? La dernière fois que je suis partie, j'ai réalisé mes rêves. Mais maintenant, je suis consciente de ce que j'abandonne. Je ne peux pas me cacher ! Au dehors des gens se battent, meurent tous les jours... je n'ai plus le droit d'être égoïste.

-Et toi Emma ?

-Je reste.

-Et Mat ?

-Ça, c'est à lui de décider... mais la vraie question ne se situe plus là Lily. Toi, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Je me tus et me mis à réfléchir. Avais-je envie de rester en Angleterre ? La réponse se fit d'elle-même : non. Trop de souvenir, heureux ou triste. Trop de chose qui me rappelait que j'avais perdu mon bébé. Je ne pourrais plus remettre les pieds à St-Mangouste avant un moment, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans mon appart', je ne pouvais plus non plus m'appuyer sur Juliette, il ne fallait pas que j'exagère non plus, elle aussi avait sa vie à vivre. Elle ne devait plus faire sa vie en fonction de la mienne. En plus, si je partais, même si c'était pour fuir, il me restait quelque chose à accomplir ! Mon rêve : l'Afrique. La dernière lueur dans la vie, la seule chose qui pouvait véritablement me rendre utile au monde, une dernière raison de vivre, de m'accrocher, de redresser la tête : rendre des enfants heureux.

-Je vais partir. Il faut que je quitte l'Angleterre, j'ai trop perdu et encaissé. Il faut que je réalise mon rêve, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour rester debout, si je ne le fais pas... mais je reviendrais me battre dès que j'irais mieux...

-Prend ton temps, dit alors simplement Emma avec un sourire compatissant.

Mes deux meilleures amies me serrèrent alors dans leurs bras. Je me mis à pleurer, il fallait que je fasse une dernière chose, mais j'avais besoin d'elles.

-Vous voulez bien m'accompagner à un endroit ? J'aurais besoin de vous je crois bien...

-Tu n'étais même pas obligée de poser la question, soupira Kathleen en levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

-------------

L'eau coulait sur mon corps, ça me faisait du bien, toutes les crasses sur mon corps partaient, je me sentais mieux, j'avais toujours apprécié me laver, surtout après un salle boulot comme ça. Ça m'enlevais de la tête ce que j'avais durant la nuit, les cris qui résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Je fermais finalement le robinet et sortit de la douche, je pris la serviette qui m'attendait à la sortie et me mis à m'essuyer. Je me rhabillais tranquillement et alors que je remettais mon jeans, j'entendis un bruit d'impact, je regardais au sol et réalisais alors que c'était mon alliance qui était par terre. Je restais un moment perdu, j'hésitais à ramasser ce bout métallique, puis doucement, je me penchais pour le ramasser, je le pris entre mon pouce et mon index, puis, je regardais partout à la recherche de uelue chose de précis, puis je vis les toilettes. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci, je mis alors l'alliance au-dessus de la toilette, devais-je le faire ? Devais-je jeter cette alliance ? Tout oublier pour tout recommencer ? Ma main s'ouvrit, et je tirais sur la chasse.

Je me laissais glisser et m'accroupis tout en me prenant la tête. Puis, on toqua à la porte.

-James, est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda alors Dorcas de l'autre côté de la porte.

Comme je ne répondais pas, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et me trouva dans la même posture : accroupis me prenant la tête dans les mains. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et se mit à me caresser le dos avec apitoiement.

-Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non, je suis juste un lâche ! Dis-je avec colère. Incapable d'oublier Lily !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je ramassais alors la bague sur le sol, juste à côté des toilettes.

-J'ai été incapable de l'effacer, au dernier moment, je l'ai lâché sur le sol, là où j'étais sûr de pouvoir la retrouver ! Je suis con, non ? C'est moi qui demande le divorce et je crois bien que c'est moi qui en souffre le plus, c'est moi qui n'arrive pas à tourner la page, c'est moi qui refuse de l'oublier, de faire une croix sur nos deux ans de mariage ! J'ai été con, j'ai cru u'une fois que notre boulot serait finit, Lily me reprendrait sans problème, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'est elle qui m'effacerait de son cœur !

-Tu aurais du lui dire la vérité...

-La vérité ? Tu te rappelles de Johnson ? Il l'a dit à sa femme la vérité, et tu sais très bien comment elle a finie une fois qu'on a appris les activités de son mari ! A moins que tu veuilles que je te rappelle qu'elle a été torturée et qu'on a renvoyé sa tête à Johnson en souvenir ! Les Mangemorts non aucune pitié pour nous, pour ceux qui se battent contre eux ! J'ai accepté de faire parti des rebelles à cause de la mort de mes parents ! A l'époque, je n'avais plus rien à perdre ! Mais après j'ai eu Lily... et maintenant qu'il y a un traître parmi l'Ordre qui balance les membres, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix ! Je voulais juste la protéger, l'éloigner de moi avant qu'on ne me renvoie sa tête en cadeau ! Hurlais-je à bout.

Dorcas ne dit rien, elle posa juste sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle passa alors sa main sous ma chemise et tira mon médaillon, il représentait un Phoenix.

-Tu veux que je te l'enlève, tu veux partir ? Tu veux la rejoindre ? Je peux le faire James, tu sais très bien que j'en ai le pouvoir, je peux te renvoyer à ta vie de simple Aurore, après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai créé, pour mon frère, pour ma famille, pour tout le monde.

Je la regardais puis secouais la tête.

-Dorcas, c'est impossible, tu crois que je pourrais dormir tranquille en sachant que tu combats sans coéquipier ? Que au dehors vivent des salauds qui pourraient s'en prendre à toutes les personnes chères à mon cœur ? Je sais très bien que ma famille est une cible de choix si on découvre mon activité... mais je ne veux pas attendre qu'on m'attaque, je suis... j'étais marié à une enfant de Moldus, mon meilleur ami est un renégat, mon autre ami est un loup-garou et le troisième est trop influençable ! On les attaquera tôt ou tard ! On s'en prendra tôt à tard à leur vie, je ne veux pas attendre que cela arrive. Je resterais Dorcas, mais je suis touché par ta proposition, sincèrement.

Dorcas me regarda alors dans les yeux et se leva, elle me tourna alors le dos.

-Je suis désolé James ! Je n'aurais jamais du te recruter ! Tous les autres membres... non, avec tous les autres membres, on a rien à perdre... on a plus de famille, on est des célibataires endurcis, toi, tu avais une vie, des amis chers à ton cœur, une femme... je n'aurais jamais du m'approcher de toi pour te demander ton aide !

-Quelqu'un d'autre m'en avait déjà parlé... avant toi de cet Ordre du Phoenix...

Dorcas se retourna brusquement et me regarda interdite.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-elle aussi tôt.

-Ton oncle, avouais-je.

-Albus ?

-Je connaissais son existence, alors si tu n'étais pas venue me voir, moi, j'aurais été vers toi pour en faire parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

-Pardon James, pour moi, pour Albus de t'emmener dans la merde !

Alors devant mes yeux, la grande Dorcas Meadowes se mit à pleurer, elle craqua complètement. Je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras.

-Chut Dodo, soufflais-je en la berçant lentement. Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais tout perdu, mais des fois, comme Johnson par exemple, on arrive à reconstruire une famille, alors on veut tout faire pour protéger ce nouveau bonheur, Johnson ne t'en voudras jamais, car tu es celle qui nous a donné une voie à suivre. Tu dois continuer de recruter, tu ne dois jamais douter de cet Ordre, de la force des Meadowes, du Phoenix qui est votre blason, qui représente l'espoir qui revient à chaque fois ! Qui renaît toujours, même dans les pires conditions, il y a toujours un nouvel élu, et toi Dorcas, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile de l'être, tu es l'Espoir de toute une génération de sorcier, mais un sorcier seul ne peut rien contre l'armée que s'est constitué Voldemort, c'est pour ça que des hommes comme moi sommes là, comme Sirius et Rémus aussi, nous sommes là pour te soutenir, pour que l'Espoir ait de bonne base.

Dorcas se tut, elle enregistrait mes paroles, elle s'éloigna alors de moi et eut un sourire de remerciement.

-Merci James, heureusement que...

Mon amie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un bruit d'explosion venait de se faire entendre en bas. Dorcas récupéra aussi tôt un visage sérieux et confiant. La magie bouillonnait soudainement autour d'elle.

-Pars James.

-Je suis ton coéquipier Dorcas. On doit s'entre aider.

-Alors je ferais en sorte que tu ne meurs pas aujourd'hui !

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Dorcas sourit et hocha alors positivement la tête avant de franchir la porte... je savais u'on allait affronter une horde de Mangemorts... mais j'étais confiant, tant que vivrais Dorcas, je garderais éternellement espoir.

------------------------------------------------

(1). C'est du poker pour ceux qui connaisse pas le jeu.

Note de Sheena China.

Ouais, enfin finit! Je m'auto applaudis, parce que je sais que vous vous appréciez moyen mon retard, mais moi, je suis contente, j'ai tellement ramé pour ce chap, je l'ai commencé, recommencé, rerecommencé, je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai du faire ça 10 fois au moins! Alors dégustez le ce putain de chap qui m'a posé trop de problèmes! J'en avais marre, mais j'ai tenu le coup! La preuve, c'est mon plus long chap je crois bien! Plus de 23 pages il me semble.

Bon, comme je viens de le finir, j'ai encore les événements en tête. Ce chap est différent des autres parce que j'ai mis trois "héros" en avant plan. Je sais pas si vous avez trouvé ça confus, mais je pense que ça doit être allé. Au début, c'était encore plus compliqué. J'ai préférée être dans la tête de James je pense bien, puis Matthew et enfin Lily, elle était trop dépressive, c'est pour ça que je l'ai moins appréciée.

Aussi non, vous savez enfin pour James. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, mais moi, ça me convient, je trouve cet argument pas mal. Je sais je suis cruel pour l'enfant de Lily, je n'aurais pas du faire ça... mais c'ets une erreur de ma part, je n'ai pas fait attention au mois au début de l'histoire, elle commence en été. Il faut 9 mois pour un bébé, si il était resté un an dans le ventre de Lily, j'sais pas si la fic aurait été cohérente... Je susi cruel, mais c'est ainsi, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai du tué le bébé.

Sinon, comme d'hab, j'ai adoré Emma et Kathleen, elles sont trop puissante. Heureusement qu'elles étaient là, ça a rendu la fic moins sombre.

**Réponse aux review anonyme.**

**Noriane:** Merci pour ton message. Maintenant, tu sais le secret de James, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu que se soit juste ça. Enfin, encore merci, et à la prochaine j'espère.

**Super!! bravo!!: **je trouve ce speudo marrant. sinon, merci pour ton message, il fait bien plaisir. Sinon, t'en fais pas, je lâche pas ma fic, je l'aime trop pour faire ça, c'est juste que je suis très très lente et très très parreseuse, mais je vais faire des efforts pour la prochaine fois. A +.

**Jojo Potter: **Bravo, t'es trop puissant d'avoir tout deviner, enfin, une grosse partie. Mais bravo, t'as la même logique que moi, bon boulot. Sinon, merci, j'espère avoir encore fait du bon boulot pour ce chaitre qui m'a donné du file à retordre. Ciao.

**Julie:** Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai que c'est pas un sujet que j'ai bcp vu sur fanfic. Hé bien voilà le chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience. Je promets d'aller plus vite pour le suivant, comme je suis en vacance maintenant ça devrait aller. Allez, merci, à la prochaine j'espère.

Voilà, encore merci à tous et même ceux qui ne me laisse pas de review, je fais aussi ce boulot pour vous.

Sheena China.


End file.
